Total Drama World Tour: The Redux Edition
by Lanthanide
Summary: Long time ago, in a place far far away, nineteen lucky contestants go out at it for a version of Total Drama World Tour so adventurous, so dramatic, Survivor's got nothing on the madness! Check it out right here, right now on this Redux Version of TDWT!
1. Walk Like An Egyptian, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fanfiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Pairings:** Pairings will vary from what will happen in the story. Pairings will more likely reunite than break-up, and some pairings may blossom. It's a surprise!

**Friendships:** Same as pairings, of course! New friendships will form, friends will have their bad moments, some may end, but who knows?

**Conflicts:** Obvious conflicts will be included, and new ones will form, too.

**Rating:** The rating is 'T' for teen. If you are under the age, feel free! This includes: Love, Depression, Sadness, Anger, Suspense, and of course DRAMA! Muahaha!

**Setting:** This is just a few days after the Season 3 contestants have been chosen, where they had a Before Season Party, held by Chris. At the moment, they are at the airport, nearby Toronto

**Warning:** This fanfiction of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by ANIMATED TEENS. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!

* * *

_The camera pans onto the set of Celebrity Manhunt, as Chris's voice starts to narrate. "Last time, on Total Drama Action! Celebrity Manhunt has interviewed the show from wacky after season shenanigans to the catfights and massive amounts of paparazzi. Man, that was great! Turns out I had to fire my assistant for giving me a COLD LATTÉ! After the Gemmie Awards, our damsels in distress took the bus off to New York, causing the bus to fall off a cliff and had to wait for a party to help out. As Geoff gathered up with five other people to hang at a party, turns out their luck was ascetic."_

_The camera has panned over to Chris standing at an airport, "Now, the nineteen contestants chosen to compete are out there for ANOTHER million dollars! Around the world! Who will win it this time? How will some people go without their loved ones? When will I EVER get a gluten free muffin?" Asking for the muffin, the intern threw it at his head, "Ow! F-Find out RIGHT NOW as our veterans go out there on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOOOOOUR!"'_

-Cue Theme Song-

* * *

"Season 3, Total Drama Fans! You've seen Total Drama Island, and you've probably seen Total Drama Action, but this season is going to be a blast. So, let's welcome our first group of contestants!"

"Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Trent, and Leshawna!"

Gwen was walking until she had hit into Trent, not knowing what was going on.

"Sorry I.. H-Hey Trent. What's going on?" Gwen smiled weakly.

Trent looked at the goth girl, "Gwen! Long time no talk! Heh, so you're in Season 3 too."

Gwen nodded, "Yeah.." She chuckled again.

"Would you lovebirds stop talking and get it on?" Duncan snapped, when Trent ignored him.

Gwen playfully punched Duncan, "Don't start."

Chris introduced the next set of contestants, "Lindsay, Owen, DJ and Harold!"

Lindsay had blown a kiss to the viewers, smiling as she had stepped off the bus. As the other three were getting off, sounds of fear were heard as Owen protested to even leave the bus.

"SWEET STRAWBERRY PRESERVES! No no! Please no! For the love of Sticky Buns, NOOOO!" Owen was holding on to the sides of the bus door, as DJ tried comforting him, holding onto him.

DJ looked at Chris, "He's afraid of flying, remember?"

As Owen still whined about not wanting to get out of the bus, he had finally gotten off, as DJ guided him out.

Harold walked out, being the nerd he is, "Aerophobia, the fear of flying, or Aeronausephobia, the fear of air sickness.

"Keep up the fascinating 'facts' and I'm going to be aeronauseous all over you." Noah was annoyed by Harold's facts.

Chris introduced the next contestants, "And returning favourites: Noah, Cody and.." Chris was interrupted.

"YO YO YOOO! This year's winner is in the house! Er, I mean, bus, I mean RUNWAY! Where's the plane, eh?" It was Ezekiel, knowing his Canadian accent.

Izzy smiled, happy as ever, "I know right? Let's fly!"

From then, Izzy had jumped onto Ezekiel's shoulders, causing the both of him to fall. As clumsy as they were, they were on the ground.

"Yep, Izzy's back, and so is she," Chris introduced as the next person walked out. It wasn't anybody new, but it was quite surprising.

"Huh? Oh you mean me." Katie pointed to herself, smiling like she always does.

People gasped at the difference. No pigtails, longer hair, but the clothes remained the same. All that changed was a pink clip bow in her hair and the length, though it may be just extensions, but who knows?

Out of everybody, Lindsay was the happiest with the results, "Yee! Oh my gosh, you look so cute! It's like.. a new you!" Lindsay hugged her lightly before Chris had stopped the hug fest.

Chris looked at the girls, "Okay okay, we all know that she has a new look and you admire it, but here comes our favorite 'jock' Tyler!"

As Tyler stepped out of the bus, he smirked and posed at the camera, causing himself to trip due to his slight clumsiness.

Lindsay gasped, "Tyler?"

"And the co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath, Bridgette!"

Bridgette smiled sweetly, waving at the camera, until she had collapsed onto Tyler.

Chris looked over at the tumbled campers, "Yep! There you have it, but, we're not done yet! We have two newcomers into the game. He's a Honour Student with a father as a diplomat and he could charm the pants out of any living species, Alejandro."

As Alejandro stepped out of the bus, he smirked with charm at the camera, climbing down the bus successful. He looks down at the girls who were tumbled upon.

"Mind if I assist?" He offered his hands to Izzy and Bridgette, who had been flattered by Alejandro.

"Wow wee!" Izzy cooed.

Bridgette tried getting away, "I-I-I have a boyfriend!"

Alejandro also looked at the guys, "And amigos, allow me."

As he offered Ezekiel and Tyler to get up, even they were surprised.

"Wow, eh" Ezekiel replied.

Tyler backed off, "I like girls."

Chris looked at the camera once again, "And she's a sugar addicted super fan with every single blog of the Total Drama contestants, including those on the sidelines, Sierra!"

Sierra had stormed out of the bus, ecstatic as she could be, "Oh my gosh, I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life!" Sierra hyperventilates before she could even finish her sentence, "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?"

As she laid eyes on what is Cody, she gasped happily, running up to Cody.

"Oh my gosh, Cody! I have dreamt of this moment, only you weren't wearing a shirt!" Sierra gave a scary smirk at Cody, who looked with worry.

At the time being, a plane has arrived, causing the contestants to flinch at the harsh noise. It was Chef driving the expected Jumbo Jet.

"Now boarding," Chris had announced, leaving a few of those worried; one of those was Courtney.

"Excuse me, but I'm concerned about the safety of our plane," Courtney had looked up.

Chris was not at all worried, "Relax, relax. It's okay. This plane is absolutely safe. Promise."

It didn't look so safe in various places, but the cargo door had fallen off, startling Owen.

"NOW BOARDING," Chris said once again, as loud and happy as he could be until Owen had enough.

"NO NO! I'M NOT RIDING IN THAT!" CALL THE UNITED NATIONS! CALL A CAB! CALL MY MOM! NO, I'M NOT DOING THIS! I'M OUT! THIS IS UNETHICAL!" Owen had whined until Chris had hit him over the head with a frying pan. This made everybody flinch.

"Mommy," was all Owen could say, due to being dazed.

Chris glared, "Anybody else got a problem with it?"

"No."

"Love it!"

"I call dibs on the window seat!"

The contestants had said something not to upset Chris, though some were obvious lies.

"Now boarding, on a voyage to a million big ones! Let's get this party started!" Chris was happy as the plane had not opened yet for entrance.

"Chef! Door!" Chris yelled.

From the cockpit, Chef rolled his eyes, opening the entrance to the plane. After awaiting the door to open, the contestants have walked onto the jumbo jet.

* * *

Chris introduced the contestants, "Welcome to my Jumbo Jet, in courtesy of me! Here in the Jumbo Jet is where you'll be flown to different destinations and yet enjoy your rides, or maybe abhor them. Either way, my plane, my rules!" Chris let out a chuckle s he finished, "And my rules are: No smoking, no alcohol consuming, and absolutely no mature content. Besides, you're all on cameras, and trust me, the cameras DO NOT lie! They catch EVERYTHING on what you do, and anything you say may go against you, so you better watch what you say and do."

Courtney was pleased at the rules, "Good, you've finally done something about this!"

"Oh, Princess, you and your love of following the rules. What's something I don't know?" Duncan looked over to Courtney.

Courtney gave a serious look to Duncan, telling him to stop talking.

"Oh and you wanna know what else is interesting? Singing! That's right, you guys and gals gotta pull off a musical number when a distinguished chime is heard."

Gwen folded her arms, "Singing? Really? I thought you were joking!"

Courtney smiled, "I don't have a problem with it."

"Maybe because you LIKE singing," Leshawna told her.

Duncan was furious at the idea, "You have GOT to be kidding me? Singing? NO! I refuse. Girls sing, little birdies sing. Ha! Duncans' do NOT sing!"

Chris chuckled, "You don't have to sing, but it will cost you to get eliminated, because if you don't-"

Duncan had pulled Chris from his shirt, daggers in his eyes, "And for EVERY chime I hear, your butt is OFF THIS PLANE, GOT IT?" Duncan's teeth were clenched, as Chris gave a shocked look.

"Okay, okay fine! Ruin the season for everybody. Let's get this tour started already." Chris had guided the contestants into the dining area.

"Welcome to the dining area, where you would eat in-flight food." Chris welcomed the contestants.

Ezekiel was too determined, "Not for long, eh! There is no way I'm eating that! This season, I'm in it to win it. Prepare to lose to the Zeke!"

Gwen tried to be as honest as she can, "Okay, so not trying to be mean here, but you do know you were the first one voted out in the first season."

Ezekiel smiled, "Word, and I ain't lettin' that happen again! I'm stronger, faster, smarter-"

"Chattier, blabbier, can't-shut-upper. Now zip it so we can get this baby in flight!" Chris rolled his eyes, as Zeke gulped in fear.

Leshawna asked Chris, "Is there a ladies' room around here?"

"Just through there," Chris pointed behind him as Leshawna walked.

"Good, cuz I've gotta make a deposit."

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Seriously? I mean, SERIOUSLY?)**

Leshawna: _(Leshawna walks into the bathroom, which is really a confessional. As soon as she is about to go to the bathroom, she grows finicky.)_ There's a camera in the potty? AGAIN? Ugh! Can't a sista get a little privacy on this program? _(She folds her arms, rolling her eyes, as she glares at the side.)_

_

* * *

_

As soon as Chris is finished about talking about the dining area, he shows off the next place of his Jumbo Jet. The Economy Class. As the contestants looked around this area, some looked around like it was outside of a backyard full of wet clothing waiting for it to be dried.

Chris puts his hands, behind his back, "Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations.

A curious Lindsay looks around the room, rubbing her arm, "Okay, but where are our beds?"

"Owen, care to demonstrate?" Chris questions a rather sleepy Owen, who was drooling due to his aerophobia. The other eighteen contestants looked over at the lovable oaf.

Snoring and drooling was Owen, who knew he was strapped in a plane harness for protection.

"PLANE! NOOO!" He whispered loudly as everybody gave an awkward look at him. He opened his eyes a couple of times in his talking, snoring once he got back to sleep.

Heather looked over, "Okay, THAT does NOT look comfortable." Others nodded in agreement as she said this.

"No comfort for losers. Safety harnesses and an emergency exit, but no comfort here, here, or.. Here!" Chris pointed in three different spots of the Economy class accommodation of the plane.

As Sierra heard Chris talk about how uncomfortable it would be in Economy class, she started laughing.

"Ahaha! Oh Em Gee Chris I am just LOL!"

She continued to laugh hysterically as she wiped a happy tear from her eye from laughing so much.

"We should hit the winners' compartment, eh cuz I ain't never gonna sit back here. Ha! _Never!_" Ezekiel grinned victoriously, but had a disgusted Noah.

He looked over at Ezekiel weirdly, "Is 'never' your policy on mouthwash too, homeschool?"

**

* * *

Cockpit Confessional (First Day's a Bitch, I tell Ya!)**

Noah: _(He rubs hand sanitizer on his hands, inhaling it for hopes of getting rid of Ezekiel's breath stench.)_ First day on this damned show and yet again I am disgusted. Not as bad as 'Wawa-NotFun' back in Season 1.

Chef: _(The plane is prepping up as he looks over at Noah, who isn't pleased.)_ At least my food ain't bad enough for ya, Scrawny McSkinnyPants. You oughta be-"

Noah: Can it, Hatchet. _(He lightly glares at the Chef, folding his arms as he tries __to lean back on the cockpit seat.)_

_

* * *

_

"To the winners' compartment, shall we?" Chris smiled as he guided his contestants to what would be known as luxury. In the accommodation showed a beautifully painted room with a juice bar, comfortable red lipstick couches, an array of first class airplane chairs and also the biggest part of the plane. Everybody was amazed and surprised on how it looked.

Chris smiled, "This is the first class cabin! The domain of each week's winners!"

"I could get so used to this," Gwen smiles as she lay back on one of the plane's chairs comfortably, Trent chucking by her side.

"Heh, me too." The musician smiled.

Gwen looked over at her ex, "Don't you always get this kind of luxury, Drama Brother?" She chuckles jokingly.

"Maybe, but this is good enough for me. Besides, it's great that we get to fly around the world instead of just nationwide."

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Is it Fate? Let's Hope it is!)**

Trent: Looking at how happy Gwen is, she respects me, and I'm proud of that, but I have a bad feeling Duncan's trying to keep me away from her. Their bond is just so.. strange and.. ever since we broke up, I've been too available for fans while she's been hanging with that delinquent.

Gwen: I'm still loyal to Trent, very loyal, but if he wants me to reunite with him, then it's gonna need time. I mean, sure he's been out with other girls, but hearing from Leshawna, he still has a thing. _(She chuckles, smiling at the camera)._

_

* * *

_

"Now this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve." Alejandro smiled, as he eyed on Lindsay.

Lindsay looks around the accommodation, looking for ladies, "There are ladies in first class too? Oh, me! Y-You meant me!"

From a distance stands DJ and Tyler, who glanced over at the dumb blonde and the Hispanic newcomer.

"That guy is as smooth as Momma's gravy!"

Tyler frowned, "Lindsay's supposed to like me."

DJ's arms were crossed, chuckling lightly, "Nobody can compete with gravy!"

Feeling competitive, Tyler tries to impress Lindsay, "Hey Lindsay, I can do a handspring!"

As Tyler performed the summersault, his attempt was laudable, but not that laudable enough not to end up on the floor. Alejandro and Lindsay glanced at him, while Izzy ran up to him.

"Ahahahaha! You stupid guy!"

Tyler didn't hear Izzy due to the fact he was groaning. This worried Lindsay.

"Oh my gosh! Poor.." The dumb blonde paused for a moment, "I-I-I'm biting on his name.. Oh! Oh I know! Alejandro!"

As flattered as Lindsay is, she grins a cute grin, gazing lovingly at the Hispanic hottie.

"That's my name," Alejandro corrected Lindsay as she smiled wider.

"And what a nice name. Alejandro. I can say it all day!"

"Please do."

Lindsay giggled as Alejandro's Spanish accent sounded sexy to Lindsay. She gave the same cute look at Alejandro. Behind her was a glaring Heather.

* * *

**Cockpit Confessional (Sooo Much Nicer!)**

Heather: I can see right through that guy. _(The queen bee looks around the cockpit area of the plane and smiles at how nice it looks)._ This extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet.

Chef: Maybe for you, I'm tryin' to prep for a flight here.

Heather: Hello? Venting! Shh Anyway, the new guy is so transparent, so fake, so.. _(Heather is interrupted by 'Pilot' Hatchet.)_

Chef: Deliciously seductive?

Heather: That is exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say!

Chef: Pretty good lookin' guy to boot. _(He pauses, shrugging)_ I'm just sayin'!

Heather: _(She groans at Chef's thoughts of Alejandro) _Forget this!

* * *

As some of the contestants walked into another compartment of the plane, they looked around more shocked than a minute ago.

"Whoa, where are we now? A grand piano, wood burning pizza oven, four-person hot tub with LED light show and dancing waters?" Cody was amazed at how this part of the plane looked, so was Harold.

"How do I win this? My fair Leshawna loves a hot tub!"

"Easy, tiger. These are MY quarters, AND THEY'RE OFF LIMITS! Clear?"

Harold looked down in defeat, "Crystal."

"Oh Chris, I heart your limits!" Sierra gushed at Chris's explaining of his quarters of the plane.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Time for some venting! Finally!)**

Heather: Anyway, with Beth gone, Lindsiot, and Ale-Whatever looking like a real threat, my only strategic option is to make friends with the new girl, but pretending to like 'that' is gonna be hard. I do not 'heart' the new girl!

* * *

Chris led the contestants onto the dining area, where they all took a seat.

"And that's pretty much it. I skipped the cargo hold and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later, when I 'accidently' lock you in them!"

Turbulence struck the plane, causing Katie to collapse on no other than Noah's lap.

Looking up, she felt a pair of arms catch her fall. She looked down at Noah, who smiled in victory, knowing he can't catch anything or anybody without dropping it.

"Ah! T-Thanks for breaking my fall. Much appreciated," Katie blushed, taking a seat next to Bridgette and Noah.

Izzy cooed, "Aww, look how cuuute! Noah's got a girl toy, and it's Katie! Feeling more like a man?"

"Izzy, I swear to my Dragon Assassin alliance that I will come over there and 'pwn your butt before you know it.'"

Turbulence shakes again, but it was far much lighter than the last.

The psycho hose beast made a move after turbulence hit the plane, "Ha! You? 'Pwning' Izzy? I believe not, for I am.. Esquire!"

Izzy stands on top of the table Noah is sitting by in a superhero-like position.

"Esquire?" Noah questioned Izzy, who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Exactly. Esquire is invincible, and a professional butt kicking loco machine!" She chuckles as she gets a grip of Noah's shoulders.

Turbulence on the plane strikes for the third time, causing her to glomp Ezekiel, who was scared to death.

"Two in a row! Esquire's on a rampage today!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Viva La Vida Loca!)**

Izzy: Oh my gosh this is such an adventure! Not even an hour on this plane and I'm on such a rampage! This is gonna be like the best season Esquire's ever been in and a guarantee to show Zeke the whole world! _(She chuckles again, writing down what she wants to do in the season in her handy dandy notebook.)_

_

* * *

_

After the chaos Izzy had caused for Noah and Ezekiel, it was about time Chris had talked.

"One more thing! I'm sure you remember a little something called.. The Elimination Ceremony? Takes place, right in there, my friends!"

Chris shows the Elimination Ceremony room, that was straight ahead of them. Nobody was surprised about this as they waked towards it.

"And if you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts.."

Ezekiel interrupted Chris's speech, "I got a peanut allergy, yo. Er, or like a sensitivity.

Chris glared, "And you'll be forced to take the Drop of Shame."

"Okay, I just don't like," Ezekiel was interrupted by Izzy, who had shut him up by clamping his lips with her fingers.

"Bad Zeke! This is why things don't go as planned for you! Izzy's gonna teach you to be just like her!"

Ezekiel gulps, saving himself from pissing Chris off, who gave a glare at Ezekiel and Izzy.

"It's fine, Chris-a-Rino, Zekey's not gonna interrupt ye again!"

"Good, and he better not say a word until we get to our first destination. Now sit back, relax and enjoy our flight. The destination won't be told until we get there so, have fun!"

The contestants cheered, all running into the first class compartment.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (About Time He's That Fun!)**

Noah: Is it me or is Chris trying to act so 'nice' that he wants us to earn respect for him? He still owes me bucks from being his 'assistant' for the past few weeks. Fired because of a cold latte. Dude's gotta lay off the cappuccino and gluten free muffins.

(From the Outside) Owen: Did somebody say MUFFINS? Ooh! Ooh! Me!

Noah: _(He sighs from Owen eavesdropping on Noah because of food.)_

_

* * *

_

"Wow, we get to chill wherever we want until the destination? This is sweet! And it's worth the hours!" Cody smiled as he gave a sly look to Gwen

"And to win me some Gothic cleavage" Cody winked at Tyler who enjoyed spending his time with Cody.

"Still tryin' to win Gwen's heart? I'm still trying to get Lindsay back."

Cody nodded, "Just give some time, dude and everything's gonna be okay! Besides, Gwen's loyal to me, and she doesn't reject me too much anymore."

Tyler sighed, "Oh well, at least you're happy. I'm just kinda.. heartbroken that she's with that.. dude."

"Ah, c'mon, Tyler buddy, let's not get all sappy from a girl there. Let's do something.. Oh I dunno, extreme?"

"Extreme? EXTREME? TOTALLY!" Tyler was excited about being extreme, forgetting about what happened a minute ago.

Cody and Tyler started running up and down the first class cabin, frolicking like skipping children on a field of flowers and unicorns flying in the sunny skies filled with rainbows, but a lot more extreme than that.

"Guys. I think it's a bit too shaky to be running around the.." Gwen paused as she saw Cody and Tyler hit their heads on the wall.

Gwen finished her sentence.

"Plane."

"Maybe that was a little too extreme, don't you think?" Cody questioned Tyler, who was splat on the floor. All he responded was a thumbs up.

"Noah! Hey Noah! Look over here!" Izzy had gotten Noah's attention. As he looked over at Izzy, she was hanging upside down from the plane's ceiling.

Noah was startled at first, but had his careless look once he realized.

"Izzy? Is that really neccessary?"

"Oh but of course! Hanging upside down from jumbo jets are fun!" She laughed childishly before she fell.

Noah was once again worried for Izzy's life, reaching his arms to catch her. Luckily, his arms broke her fall.

"Hehe, that was a close one!" Izzy sighed in relief.

Noah's arms were shaking, struggling for him to keep her weight on. Before he would drop her, she jumped out his arms, prancing like a fool.

Hours have passed for the contestants, really around ten hours and fifty minutes since they flew from Toronto. They sat bored on the dining area chairs.

"Every second we're getting closer to adventure." DJ stated, "And further from Momma." He sighs lightly, placing the palm of his hand on his chin.

From the other side of the table was Sierra, who kept on talking nonstop.

"Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson. I also happen to know that your birthday is April 1st. You're my very own April Fool."

Sierra continued the stalker fest about talking about each camper around her; this frustrated most people, but not all.

"Hehe, Noah Michael Timothy Grant!" Sierra giggled, "And you must be the youngest out of nine. Your birthday is April 17th, your mom is a real estate agent, your dad is a medical doctor, and they've been married for over 25 years!"

This frustrated Noah, due to the fact that she loved to badger him.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (What a STALKER.)**

Noah: I'm officially scared of that girl. She must be crazier in the head than Izzy. No offense.

Sierra: Oh, classic Noah. He must hate me so much now, but who cares? He's so much fun to annoy and nag about.

Izzy: So Noah's parents are still happily married and he's an uncle? Hmm.. _(Izzy smiles, tapping her finger to her chin, thinking for a second as she tries to figure it out.)_

_

* * *

_

As the contestants waited patiently for the plane to land, and when Sierra's talk had finally stopped, a plane ding has been heard. Must've been from the cockpit.

"Enough talkin' fruitcakes! Strap yourselves in, we are now beginning our adventure in Egypt!"

Chef starts mumbling to himself; as little as he knows, the intercom is still on, having the contestants and Chris hear every word he says.

"Stupid gossip talk. Worst topic ever. What a waste-a da voice. That's a bunch of bull sh-"

The intercom then turns off as the plane lands safely onto the deserts of Egypt.

* * *

**Giza, Egypt 10:55 A.M.**

As the nineteen contestants got off the plane, they were starting to sweat from the 104 degree weather. Most started wiping the sweat from their foreheads, as Harold was wearing an aluminum foil made hat.

They waited for about five minutes, and still no appearance of Chris.

Suddenly, Chris appears in Egyptian clothing, as his interns hold him on a bench. The host held his drink while under the shade.

"You guys ready for a little fun? Huh? Wow, it's a scorture out here, huh?"

Taking a sip of his drink, he finished, "I call today's challenge, 'Pyramid, Over Under."

Leshawna started snapping, "An eleven hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number and now we got a challenge?"

The interns knelt down for Chris's bench on the ground, and he finished what to do for the challenge.

Chris guided the contestants to the starting point of the challenge, awaiting for it to start.

"It's like we're being cooked in a giant oven" Harold complained about the weather.

Leshawna glanced, "It might help if you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato."

Glancing at Leshawna, Harold explained, "Aluminum foil means the aliens can't read your brains. It's a real problem in this area."

A pair of cymbals had interrupted Harold's talking, so Chris could talk.

"Man, that's satisfying! Alright, Pyramid, Over Under means YOU choose how you'll get to the finish line. Either over or under the pyramid. Got it?"

The contestants nodded, then got in their starting positions, but got interrupted.

Chris finished, "Oh and you're gonna need about a group of four, but that's if you want to do the challenge together and such. Just get there and I'll determine the teams when you arrive."

"Ooh ooh! This is gonna rock! What do ya say, Noah!"

Izzy jumped up and down from Noah's shoulders, which aggravated him.

"It rocks so much, it'll cause an earthquake," Noah responded with a highly sarcastic tone.

"Whoo!" She jumped on Noah's shoulders, causing him to tip over onto the floor.

"Yay I win again!" Izzy cheered, not catching his sarcasm.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Yay for Reformations!)**

Izzy: I really really really really really hope I can reform Team E-Scope, or better yet, Team ESQUIRE! But it's not so much fun without Eva. She was uber cool back on the island. What a rebel! Hahaha! But we have recruits! Maybe if I can have Owen and Katie in the force, we'll be INVINCIBLE! Haha! Yay!

* * *

The contestants got to their starting positions for the challenge to start. They all prepared themselves as they were ready to go.

"Ready! Set!"

"And..."

"ANDALE! ANDALE!"

The contestants were running to the pyramid they were gonna either go over and under, but Lindsay stood still, baffled at what Chris said. All Lindsay gave was a shrug and a confused look on her face.

"Ahn-Duh-Lay? What's Ahn-Duh-Lay?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "It means go, as in run to the pyramid?"

"Ohhh! Alright!" Lindsay started running as fast as she could to the pyramid, meeting up with Bridgette and Alejandro.

Izzy and Katie were running as they approached Noah and Owen, who were just comparing movies to other movies and such.

"Avatar is just a movie full of N'avis and blue skinned forest people. Not that interesting in my opinion." Noah criticized.

"But they look like Smurfs! And really tall and skinny ones too! But if they tasted like blueberries, Mmmm.. blueberries. N'avi blueberries"

Owen fantasized about N'avi people as long and skinny blueberries until Izzy and Katie approached them.

"Heya guys. Noey and Big-O, wanna run wit us?" Izzy offered the two, but shook their heads.

"We'd rather go the lazy way, thank you very much," Noah denied the offer until Izzy puts an arm around his shoulder.

Izzy smiled, "But you don't want your fans being all moody because we're not on the same team." Izzy then hugged Noah tight, causing him to lose his breath.

"Katie... Owen... Help?" Noah asked.

Before they got a chance to let him go, Izzy lets go of him, resulting Noah in a blue-ish face.

"Great. Now I feel almost breathless." Noah said sarcastically.

Katie gasped, "You okay? You don't look so good. Oh wait, nevermind, you're good again." She smiled, pinching his cheek.

Izzy chuckled, "Aww, look how cute you guys look! I oughta suggest this to Sierra!" Izzy laughs maniacally.

"C'mon guys, we gotta meet up with the others or we'll lose!" Owen suggested.

Izzy then put her game face on, "TO THE PYRAMIDS! CHAAAARGE!"

As the four ran, Izzy screamed a war cry, while the others finally managed to meet up with the other contestants who were inside the pyramid.

* * *

The four caught up, they spotted a group of people.

"Where have you four been?" Heather questioned the quad.

Izzy ignored what Heather said and looked around the pyramid, "Ooh ooh, this is like in that spy movie where you lick your finger and it'll give you the air flow, like this!"

She inserted the finger to her tongue, licking the area, smiling.

"The sand really crunches in your teeth!" She smiled as she crunched on the sand." She chuckled again as she looked at the contestants.

Izzy looked at DJ, "Okay, DJ. Gimme your hand."

Before she would start anything between her and DJ with the suggestion of 'The Air Flow' Leshawna stopped him.

"Don't do it, DJ! You might catch a case of crazy! C'mon, Harold!"

The trio had walked through the middle hallway, that leads them inside a dark pyramid.

Before entering one of the hallways was Team Esquire. They looked around the pyramid, not knowing where to go.

"Ooh ooh! Let's take the scary mummy door!" Izzy suggested the other three.

The three looked up at the different directions.

"I dunno, Iz. The middle path looks like it goes the-"

Izzy interrupted Owen, "NOW!"

She pulled the three into the scary mummy door, shocked and surprised as she pulled them with her.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (I Barely Know Him, Ever.)**

Katie: Izzy is fun and all, and she's a good friend, but I think she's trying to match me up. _(She shrugs, looking at the camera as she fixes her hair.)_ Do my extensions look weird?

* * *

Outside the pyramid were the remaining contestants: Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, Alejandro, Duncan, and Courtney.

Tyler looked up at the top of the pyramid, wondering something he should've done.

"Is it too late to go under instead?"

Lindsay looked up the pyramid, "Alejandro's doing okay. He is like, the super cutest mountain goat in the world!"

Lindsay gushed about Alejandro for a split second as he leaped down to Lindsay and Bridgette.

Tyler got in between Lindsay and Bridgette, looking over at Lindsay.

"Wait! I can be a goat!"

Alejandro offered a hand for Lindsay and Bridgette, "May I be of assistance?"

The girls smiled sweetly at the Hispanic, making Tyler jealous.

"Lindsay! I'm a goat! Baal! Wait up!"

Tyler started climbing over the pyramid, catching up with Alejandro, Lindsay and Bridgette. Who knows how many failed attempts he'd make?

From a distance was Duncan and Courtney, who were strapping themselves in rope.

"Rock climbing was a team-building challenge when I was a CIT. And if Tiffany Prisolbeuski hadn't been a lousy partner, I'd would've won."

Courtney was going on about her CIT training. Oh boy.

"I always said Tiffany was overrated." Duncan started talking.

Courtney stopped him, "Mock all you want, Duncan, but my superior belay skills are going to assure our victory."

* * *

Inside the pyramid was Gwen and Trent, taking another route of the pyramid from under. They talked like they haven't talked before.

"So how are things with life?" Trent felt strange at first, but managed to smile.

Gwen glanced, "It could be better. How's it like being a Drama Brother?" She chuckled.

"Better than ever, but you and Duncan are just friends, right?" Trent was concerned about Gwen, and he didn't wanna see her turn away to Duncan.

She nodded, "Yes, Trent, we're just friends. Nothing beyond that point."

"Cool," Trent responded to Gwen, "This pyramid is freaky to look for the finish line in, right?"

"I would've gone this over, but it's too scolding and I didn't want to hear Courtney's constant bickering, so I thought inside would be cooler, and much more exciting."

Trent chuckled, "True, true. She's been like that the whole way there."

Trent and Gwen glanced at each other, smiling. It was a look that was never been seen since the first season. They got distracted for a second.

"Let's get on going, I guess?" Gwen suggested.

Trent rubbed behind his neck, "Uh, yeah. Heh."

They continued to walk, talking about last season and in-between.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Team Esquire, the quad was walking straight ahead.

"Oh, Look! We're in the nurse's office!"

"It's a pyramid, not a high school," Noah corrected Izzy.

Izzy smiled again, "COSTUME PARTY! MUMMY ME!"

She tossed the mummy under wraps to Owen, Noah and Katie, who caught a batch full in their hands. The three glanced at each other weirdly.

"You sure about this?" Katie questioned.

"Hehe yes! Mummify the Izzy!" She smirked victoriously as the three threw the under wraps onto Izzy.

* * *

From outside the high temperature weather, Alejandro, Lindsay and Bridgette had already reached the top of the pyramid. The Hispanic struggled a bit, still making it up without a problem. Tyler, on the other hand was still climbing.

"Lindsay! Wait up!" He said with almost no breath until his hand landed on a scorpion, causing him to get stung.

"Ow! My hand!" he groaned before falling down the pyramid to right where he started. He bumped various places, screaming Ows' and Oohs' from the intense pain from the pyramid.

* * *

Heather, Sierra and Cody were walking with each other until Sierra stepped on a block that nearly killed them. Heather pushed the two, saving them from getting stabbed by the spears from behind them.

The three got up, and Heather gave a fake smile.

"Honest mistake. Happens all the time," the queen bee looked at Sierra, who spotted Cody.

"Oh em gee you're okay! I'm so glad you didn't die! Bad spears, bad!" She pointed down at the spears that nearly killed them, with a funny mad look.

* * *

In the other door, Harold, Leshawna and DJ were walking until DJ sees a mummified dog.

"That's a real dog! Poor little guy."

Leshawna spoke up, "DJ, we do not have time to cry over a stuffed dog!"

DJ smiled at the mummified dog, "Hey there, little buddy. Wish I had a biscuit to give ya." He put a hand on the mummy and pet it lightly.

"DJ! No! Don't touch the mummified dog or you'll be cursed. I read about it in National Geographic that it could lead to a jinx, or perhaps give you bad luck." Harold warned DJ, who then turned started.

"B-Bad luck? J-jinx? C-CURSES?" DJ was frightened about Harold's speech about what he read in a magazine.

Leshawna interrupted their conversation, "Forget about the stupid curse and the mummified dog and let's go!"

The boys ran along with the sister, getting through the exit of the pyramid.

* * *

Gwen and Trent had caught up with Team Esquire, who was looking for Izzy.

"Guys, where have you been? Do you know the way out?" Trent tried asking one of the people, who shook their heads.

"Nope. That crazy chick has gone off somewhere in this stupid pyramid. Owen's on the lookout while Katie and I are just kinda laying off the whole thing. Besides, this challenge is a waste, and it turns out that Izzy is a mummy now."

Gwen and Trent glanced at each other, confused.

Gwen shrugged, "Whatever, we just need a way out, fast."

"But we gotta find Izzy! Without her, we'll be-"

Owen had farted, due to the fact he ate so much. This caused everybody except himself to gasp for air.

"Airplane food."

The other four glared at Owen for a second.

* * *

As Harold, Leshawna and DJ were running to find the exit, something from above had fallen. It turns out to be Ezekiel, who was screaming for his dear life. The three who were running broke the homeschool's fall.

"You fell from the sky?" Leshawna questioned.

Ezekiel was too busy being hurt, rubbing his head, "Not really. Traps can be a sucker, eh. My bling almost got messed up."

Leshawna, Harold and DJ continued running as Ezekiel stood up.

"Wait up yo! I wanna win too!" Ezekiel wanted to run with them, but lost sight due to the pyramid being darker than he thought it would be.

* * *

Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsay stood on top of the pyramid, looking down.

"It's too steep for me to carry you down," Alejandro was worried.

"There must be an easier way," Bridgette eyed on a sign, that looked much like a surfboard. "I'm a surfer! I can surf!"

As Bridgette took the sign off the pyramid, Tyler was about to make it on top with the three.

"Me too," Tyler smiled until he got hit in the head with the wooden part of the sign. He started falling to the bottom again, or at least to the middle, if he was lucky.

* * *

Harold, Leshawna and DJ had finally found the light to where the finish line was, as they were running toward Chris, who smiled.

"Good work, guys!" Chris congratulated the three.

"We're first?" DJ questioned, "We're first!" He cheered with enthusiasm.

"Go stand behind the Number One." Chris told them.

Harold started being cultural, "In Egyptian, it's Wāḩd."

This made Chris glare at Harold after an awkward silence; Harold looks down sadly because nobody was interested in the Egyptian language.

* * *

As Noah, Owen, Trent, Gwen, and Katie were walking, they heard a familiar voice.

"Guys! Oh my gosh! I found you!"

Owen grew happy, "IZZY! You found us!"

She chuckled, "Man you should've seen what was going on earlier. Man it was brutal. So like these zombie mummies came to life, and Thriller was playing so when the music was like going on, I was kicking butt and karate chopping them in half. Oh it was so much fun! It was such an adventure."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "No wonder you're such a mummified crazy machine," he remarked sardonically.

"Guys, we gotta catch up!" Trent warned the others, who had ran with the other several people with him.

"H-Hey! Hey! Guys! This is like that one movie where the-"

Noah silenced Izzy, "Less talking, more running. No time for talk!"

Izzy frowned, "Hmpf. Fine." She gave a cute pout as she ran, but smiled as she thought of it in her head.

"Guys, it's the opening!" Katie pointed. "We should head for it!"

People had ran for the opening, smiling as they found their way out.

"What a way out. You've been pretty useful since a while ago," Gwen smiled, "How'd you know?"

"I've been to Egypt before, and I know pyramids here," Katie smiled, "And thanks for calling me useful, to much of my lack of it in Season One," Katie chuckled silently.

* * *

Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsay were gliding down the pyramid from the sign, cheering as they were going down. They were happy about it, especially Bridgette. As the three got down, the three smiled that they made it.

"Ladies, After you!" Alejandro was short of breath, until Ezekiel ran to the finish line, along with Lindsay and Bridgette in front of Alejandro.

When the four approached the finish line, Chris stopped Alejandro from going any father.

"Not so fast! This season, THREE TEAMS! Bridgette, Lindsay and Ezekiel round out Team One. Alejandro, you're the first member of Team Two."

Harold smiled, "In Egyptian, it's Āthnyn."

"If there's any consolation, you do get.." Chris showed Tyler who was falling down the pyramid towards them. Tyler was then muffling in the sand in excitement.

Alejandro looked, "Uh, Tyler? Is it?"

"Yup! And you also get!" Chris looked over from the pyramid.

Noah, Owen, Izzy (who was still dressed up as a mummy), and Trent were running from inside the pyramid, catching up, soon out of breath. Behind was Gwen and Katie, who were too out of breath to catch up with the guys.

"Congratulations," Chris smiled at Alejandro.

"That's.. wonderful!" Alejandro lied with a fake smile.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (****Eso es estúpido de Chris! Ridículo!)**

Alejandro: _(Censor beeps were used for the protection of the younger readers)_ Bleep! Que idiota! Bleep! Incompetentes! Bleeeeeep!

* * *

When Gwen and Katie finally caught up, Chris smiled at the two.

"Gwen and Katie, you're the start of Team Three! Congratulations!"

This made Katie worry for a minute, looking over at the team she wanted to be on. All of her friends, the ones she'd love to be teammates with, weren't with her.

"Chris, I think there's a-" Chris interrupted Katie when Sierra, Cody and Heather ran to the finish line. Sierra was holding Cody as she smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy we found you! Heather, aren't you sooo happy?" Sierra smiled, looking over at Heather.

"I'm so happy, I could SCREAM," Heather remarked with sarcasm, catching her breath as she ran along with Sierra and Cody.

"We did it! Group Hug! Come on, Heath, you too!" Sierra offered an arm for Heather to join in the group hug with. She gave a fake grin, walking up to the two, and hugged lightly, trying not to touch them as much.

"Sierra, Heather Cody, get behind Team Three, along with Gwen and Katie."

Sierra grew happy, "Yeeee! I'm on the same team as you guys! This is gonna be soooo great!"

Everybody on her team glanced at her, shrugging as they smiled weakly.

"In Egyptian, it's-"

"Nobody cares, Harold." Chris talked over Harold.

"Where's Duncan and Courtney?" Gwen asked as she saw no sign of them.. yet.

"Uhh, kids!" Chris told Duncan and Courtney who suddenly appeared on top of the pyramid. The distinguished chime was heard, frustrating Duncan.

"Since you lovebirds didn't come on down earlier, it's time for you all to sing!" Chris chuckled until Duncan grew furious, "AND IF YOU DON'T SING, YOU'RE OUT! NOW LET'S HEAR IT!"

Duncan clenched his teeth from how mad he was, "You know what? NO."

He started running down the pyramid with Courtney strapped onto the rope.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NO."

"Three hours of this girl squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat? AND YOU WANT ME TO SING? AFTER YOU SAID THERE WAS NO SINGING? FORGET IT!"

Chris defended, "Dude, you have a contract!"

"EAT IT, MCLEAN! Oh and I thought you said that the season without singing was 'ruining the season' for you. Well, do you know what I think of it? I think it's just a WASTE, and you can see me in the plane waiting for a flight home 'cuz I. QUIT!"

This made Courtney and Gwen gasp, who didn't want him to quit. Duncan ignored those who gasped, and walked to the First Class compartment of the plane.

"Perhaps Courtney, you are on Team-"

"Thlāthh, or Three." Harold finished Chris's sentence, that made the host sigh in annoyance.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Haha, What a Quitter!)**

Trent: This season so far is giving me so much fate, and I'm loving every second of it. Duncan's the bigger quitter than we expected, and he won Season Two. (He laughs for a bit, smiling). At least it gives me time to build up my friendship with Gwen.

Gwen: I can't believe he quit! Because he wouldn't sing! And we were just getting along as best friends! This season is gonna somewhat suck without him, but Trent's still on my side. (She pauses, realizing this was being filmed). Not that we're.. going out again.. It's just.. I-

* * *

"Okay, now that we have our teams, you're gonna have to pick out a team name. Make it descriptive, very snappy, and well-fitted. You have three minutes, while I enjoy this tasty, delicious, strawberry ice cream cone."

As Chris started eating his ice cream, the teams got huddled together, thinking of a team name.

* * *

**Team One:**

"Okay, any suggestions?" Leshawna questioned the rest of Team One.

Harold smiled, "How about Team Veteran?"

"Nah, that's too tacky, and waaay unoriginal," Lindsay thought, "How about Team Lindsay?" The dumb blonde smiled.

"Lindsay, we have to think of a name that fits us best, like Team Victory." Bridgette smiled, perking people up.

DJ agreed, "That's a pretty suitable name."

"But it might be a jinx, who knows what might happen in the future?" Harold questioned.

Leshawna snapped, "Enough with the jinx, it's Team Victory."

* * *

**Team Two:**

"This is pointless. A team name? Such time consuming." Noah thought.

"How about Team Number One, and Team Number Two?" Tyler suggested.

"Nah, that's not too great. How about Team-"

Izzy shouted, "ESQUIRE!"

The others glanced at each other, wondering if they should use it.

* * *

**Team Three:**

"How about Team Amazon? It's a strong feminine society who had believed to be powerful back several of hundreds of years ago." Courtney told her future team.

"But-"

Cody tried to protest, but the others either didn't hear him or care.

"I like that," Katie agreed along with Courtney, and a few other nods came from the other girls.

Courtney smiled in victory, "Then it's a deal."

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Finally!)**

Courtney: I like how this team flows with me with everything. It makes me feel more superior. Let's hope this won't piss me off like last season.

* * *

Three minutes have passed, and Chris was done with his ice cream.

"Team names?" Chris asked, when the contestants nodded.

"TEAM VICTORY!" Team One cheered as a logo of a trophy was shown in yellow, with an orange border.

"TEAM AMAZON!" The Third Team shouted happily, but caused Cody to get kicked in the groin area. Their logo showed a female sign in light pink with a border of fuchsia.

"And you guys?" Chris looked over to Team Two, who was still thinking of a name.

Izzy then thought, "Ooh ooh ooh! How about Team Esquire!"

The guys groaned about the idea, but it showed a picture of a grinning Izzy in blue, with a green border.

"Alright! And here are your rewards! Team Amazon, you win a camel. Team Esquire, you win a goat."

The goat charged to Tyler, who was tackled, causing him to be hurt.

"And Team Victory, here you go!" Chris showed them a stick, which made Leshawna furious.

"So the guys who come in last get a camel, and WE get a stick?"

Chris smiled, "All will be explained, if I feel like it. NEXT TIME! On, TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for all of you Duncan fans out there (Which are a pretty huge amount of), but Duncan doesn't wanna do anything but play the game, and he doesn't want to sing. But yes, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot will not be used since Sierra wasn't originally on the team. If Izzy was originally on Team Two, it maybe would've been named 'Team Esquire' or something she would like.

The chapters will be long, yes indeed. It gives you something to do when you're just sitting on a computer chair bored as heck.

Favors include: Not being so harsh on the comments and reviews, Supportive Feedback, and More to Come! No, seriously, not giving spoilers until the next chapter.

From then on, this is all you're getting.

**Teams:**

**Victory: **Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Lindsay, Leshawna

**Esquire: **Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

**Amazon: **Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sierra

**Eliminated: **Duncan (quit)


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Warnings:** None that I know of. Just a lot of Izzy madness

* * *

_Last time on our spectacular season of this third season of Total Drama, but first, let's take a few moments to review some of the wondrous and fascinating features of our, I mean, MY aircraft. Safety is our Number One priority, so please, for the sake of your life, remain buckled up and don't frolic around the plane too much at all times. The plane has some of its marvelous features.. and it's worst. Has an exit right over here, and everything your heart desires! Ha ha ha! Psych! As we explore our exotic destinations, take time to familiarize yourselves with the local architecture we explore out in the open. Remember, the world is our playground! But remember, if you refuse to sing, you end up disqualified and not able to come back. EVER! Haha! What a quitter! When on one of the three teams, make sure to give your favorites a lovely cheer from home, or maybe a boo, if you hate it so much. Upon arrival, at our final destination, which we can't tell you about yet, one lucky contestant will receive a gift like nothing before, ONE MILLION DOLLARS! So please, grab your snacks and make yourself at home, even if you're not at home. Just still, take off your socks and shoes and maybe take your friend's popcorn bowl. We're taking off for one CRAZY ride! Right here, right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!_

-Cue Theme Song-

* * *

As the eighteen contestants stood in front of the pyramid, they all stood awaiting.

"Ooh! Look at that! It's out team colors!" Izzy looked down at the blue mat below her laying in the Saharan desert.

"I can't believe Duncan got disqualified. Just 'cuz he won't sing!" Gwen was still shocked at what happened earlier.

Heather responded at Gwen, though she could care less, "Maybe because he 'can't' sing and maybe his voice sounds so suckish, it'll make babies cry."

Courtney protested, "Oh, he CAN sing. He's just a quitter, and he still owes me part of his million from last season."

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (I've waited MONTHS.)**

Courtney: Of course Duncan owes me from last season! He booted me off, ended up winning, but he was a way better finalist than Beth. He actually has more guts, but I'm sure he's okay.. in that plane.. by himself. (She sighs, looking down at the confessional floor).

* * *

**First Class Cabin:**

Duncan is seen sitting in one of the luxurious chairs of the first class cabin. He hums to a catchy tune while holding a glass of water. He relaxes himself as he continues humming until Chris spots him, and also hears him.

"Did I just hear you-"

"NO."

"Cuz it sounded like you were-"

"NO. I wasn't and I never will."

After the Chris-Duncan argument over humming, Chris warned Duncan that he would have an eye on him, and left to meet up with the competitors.

Meanwhile, Duncan took a sip at his drink, burping loudly.

* * *

**The Egyptian Desert**

"So I heard that the Duncan and Courtney fans are gonna be so devastated for Duncan's disqualification and hearing from such contestant that something new between two contestants was going on since the start of the first challenge. Ooh, wonder who these people are!"

Sierra continued blabbering about what she sees in the contestants.

Izzy butted in on the conversation, "Hehe, I know! I think they're too cute, though, they've like never ever talked to each other. He doesn't like when I exaggerate about it in his face or he'll 'pwn' my butt. Hahaha!"

Behind Izzy stood the person she was talking about, who tried getting her away from Sierra.

"Less talk with the enemy, more strategizing to win." Noah got her away from the stalker.

"Awww, But Noooahhh, I wanna taaaaalk!"

Noah rolled his eyes, sighing as he still tried getting Izzy to her team.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Can She Get ANY Crazier?)**

Noah: Here we go again. After correcting her about whatever goes on so far this season, she has to ruin it for the rest of us. Let's hope this season goes by faster.

Izzy: Aw pooey! Noah's not fun. He's a bowing meanie who thinks he's so smart, but he's so much fun to bother! No worries, Sierra and I are gonna every bit of information about our friends and once we do, we're gonna take over the world! _(She laughs manically as she writes what she wants to do in her handy dandy notebook.)_

_

* * *

_

"And this one time, I actually did find out that I was talking to Cody's aunt on the telephone. I heard that he sleeps with a stuffed emu named 'Jerry' and wait.. Oh, he stills sleeps with it."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "And you know this HOW?"

"I pretended to be a telemarketer! It was such a success!"

"Ooh, stalkerlicious," Noah said sarcastically.

A pair of symbols interrupted their conversation when Chef claps them together as Chris had sat on the intern's back, who was struggling from how much balance he didn't have.

"Mmm! Man, I am LOVING Egypt! And I'm gonna love it even more when you complete you second challenge! Trust me, you're gonna wish you had me as your host."

Chris eats a handful of grapes, in which he munches on between sentences.

"I call this challenge, The Amazing Camel Race!"

Harold looked around the desert, "Where are the other camels? There aren't any out here!"

"There are no other camels. It's a 'CAMEL' race, not a 'CAMELS' race!"

This made Heather happy, "Yes!"

"What?"

The goat responds to Alejandro with a 'baa.'

"Ahem, Host of this show, We WON last time! But they get a camel, they get a goat, and WE get a STICK?"

Leshawna grows angry at Chris after what happened.

"Each reward has its advantages, Leshy. Trust me. You'll be racing to the world's most infamous waterways you ever learned about in school. The Nile! Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have 2 minutes to strategize while I eat this nicely made club sandwich."

* * *

**Team Esquire:**

Izzy looked at the goat happily, "Ooh! What a nice little goat! Ooh ooh! How about we call you.. Uhh.. Goaty! Ooh ooh! Yeah! Yay Goaty!"

"Uh, Izzy. I think we're supposed to think of a strategy, not name the goat," Trent chuckled.

Izzy glanced, "But, Goaty isn't that bad." She gave a sad face.

"Nah, Goaty looks like a winner, and a good goat." He petted the goat's head, making it smile.

Izzy cooed, "Awwww, he likes you!"

This made Trent chuckle, "Yeah. Looks like he does."

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

Heather had gotten on the camel, waiting for everybody else to get on it.

"C'mon, people! This is NOT something we waste time on It's a race for gosh sakes!"

Courtney looked up at the queen bee, "Uhh, hello? Heather McUsedToBeBald, We're TEAM Amazon, not Team Dictatorship Amazon Run by somebody who can't shut the heck up!"

As the others had gotten up, they were o the camel. Heather was in the center, Courtney sat behind Heather, Gwen sat onto the camel's neck, with Katie sitting behind her ad Sierra sitting behind Courtney. It looked pretty tidy, but it fit just right. All that was left was Cody, who wasn't on the camel.. yet.

"Oh, hey there, hot stuff. Fancy meeting you here. Well for a slushie later?"

Cody had finally arrived trying to get a seat between Gwen and Katie.

"Cody, hey. Listen, I still really appreciate you setting me up with Trent that time at Wawanakwa."

Cody smiled, "Nice, right? And now that's he's not on our team, Huh? Yeah. I'm available! If you like it then you should put a ring on it."

"Hear that? It's the sound of girls all over the world running and rushing just desperate to LOCK THEIR DOORS!" Heather smiled, causing her team to giggle. This upset Cody.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (She'll Be Mine One Day!)**

Cody: I'll win her over, it's just a matter of time, and persistent, and humiliation. And I was born of being humiliated! Just as much as I wanna get a touch of her-"

* * *

**Team Victory:**

Harold had the stick in his hands, poking the air as Ezekiel tried keeping away from it.

"On the bright side, I can use this stick will defend us from deadly sand snakes and scorpions of Egypt. They could be anywhere, even in your clothes, or maybe on top of your heads." Harold stood in a karate meditating pose as the girls screamed. It made Leshawna jump in poor Harold's arms.

Harold struggled to keep Leshawna in his arms, "Fear not, my luscious beauty. I will protect you!"

This made him drop the stick. Soon after, Lindsay picked it up, inspecting it for a second.

"Maybe the stick isn't that bad," Lindsay looked down at it, "Maybe it could lead us somewhere!"

Some perked up, "Hey, she might be right about this!" Bridgette looked at the stick. She continued figuring it out what it might be what Chris gave them.

"This may not be just any stick. It may be-"

"A divining stick! It guides us to water!" Harold grinned.

The team gasped in surprise, knowing now that they're happy that they didn't get there last for the camel. They cheered after knowing what the stick really does.

* * *

**Team Esquire:**

Five out of the six team members were struggling to sit on the goat and on each others' shoulders. Tyler winced since Owen was on top of his shoulders.

"Oh, this is so cool, Ale-Handout! Er, Alekazam! Ah, I'm just gonna call ya Al, okay?"

Owen chuckled, then cheered on Alejandro, "Go Al!"

This made Alejandro roll his eyes. Meanwhile, Noah wasn't impressed with what Alejandro thought of earlier.

"Yeah, this is gonna work," He looked up at who was on top of his shoulders, who was Izzy.

"Aw, come on, Noah kiddo! This is gonna be perfectly fine! What? Never had a girl on your shoulders before?"

Noah sighed, "Izzy, there is absolutely no time for you to talk girls with me."

"Oh well," Izzy smiled, messing up his layered bangs.

"Have faith, Noah. Believe, in us! And your team! We can certainly do this without a problem" Alejandro smiled.

After, Alejandro jumped up, flipping into the air, getting his team members perfectly positioned for the challenge. This made everybody smile.

"Whoa, we're perfectly balanced!"

"Okay, color me impressed."

Tyler and Noah reacted to what Alejandro just did, awaiting the challenge to start.

* * *

**Cockpit Confessional (Oh, Such Flattery. I'm Swooning!)**

Alejandro: It's basic weight distribution. Anyone with a degree in Engineering or with an IQ of 163 and higher could figure it out._ (He eyes at Chef, who's piloting the plane)_ By the way, you're doing such a magnificent job flying this plane.

Chef: _(He smiles, looking from behind at Alejandro) _Who, me? Nah!

Alejandro: Now, now, don't blush. It's... true.

Chef: _(He snickers as he's really gushing over Alejandro)._

_

* * *

_

"Aiight kiddies! The Nile's that-a-way! Kinda big, blue, watery and really noticeable. Can't miss it, or you'll die, and maybe be buried in a pyramid. Probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all 'killy' when they're in heat, like in this kinda heat."

Leshawna smiled, "I am glad they aren't out here. Those things are nasty!"

"I'll tell them you said so!" Chris smiled sadistically.

Chef struggled to knock the vase down on purpose, with killer scarab beetles awaiting to kill. They crawled onto the intern, eating him up to the bone. This made Leshawna, and the other seventeen contestants scream in fear. This made Chris chuckle.

He blew the air horn after just a couple of seconds, making everybody run for the Nile.

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

"Pstt, Camel. C'mon, camel! Faster! C'mon Camel!" Courtney demanded the camel as if it's a dog.

Heather looked at Courtney, "That is NOT how you talk to a camel, Einstein. Ahem, FREAKING MOVE IT!"

She screamed at the camel, thinking it'd be better than what Courtney said.

"Uh, guys. I think we're supposed to guide our way to the Nile. We can't just like have the camel guide it by itself. Aren't we a team?" Katie questioned, being as useful as she can in this season.

"You know, she has a point," Cody was hanging onto the camel's butt, trying to keep steady.

Heather peeked over, "Whatever. How is it back there? Feeling 'behind?'"

Cody frowned, shaking his head, before the camel's tail slapped his face.

Cody thought to himself, "As long as this camel doesn't go Number Three, I'm okay with it."

* * *

**Team Esquire:**

"Ooh ooh! This is such an awesome view. If I can only go up to Goaty and tell him my fairy tales!" Izzy suggested, but was too far.

Alejandro looked on his side, "Wait!"

He eyed at a sight of blue, that looked like a stream. Oh wait a minute! It's the Nile River! He told the contestants what he just saw.

"Hold on! We're changing our route!"

As Alejandro swift his hips from one side to the other, the goat guided them to the next part of the challenge.

* * *

**Team Victory:**

As the six contestants were running into the desert, they were breathless, but still managed to find a way. Harold was in charge of the stick, knowing what he could do.

"According to the stick, it's telling us to go right," Harold felt the stick turn right as he made a run for it.

Leshawna asked between breaths, "Are you sure.. this stick.. knows where it's goin'?"

He looked at her from behind, "I'm sure it is, maybe it can-"

"Guys! Look! There's the Nile!" Bridgette perked her eyes open, smiling as the others smiled.

"We're gonna make it!" DJ also cheered with the others, as they were about another hundred yards to the Nile.

As Team Victory made it through the desert, they were catching their breaths.

"Man, that was a sweat!" Leshawna was breathing deeply, as well as the others.

When Team Esquire made it to the Nile, the goat stopped running.

"Hey! They made it before us! Awww!" Tyler whined as he saw them looking for Chris.

Chris was on the other side of the Nile, but along the way were alligators, that were swimming along the Nile waters.

"Welcome to the third challenge, Victors and Esquires!"

Owen tried getting what Chris had just said, but it was too distant, "WHAAAT? SPEAK UP!"

All he heard was Chris talking gibberish, then turned to his teammates.

"Did you guys get any of that?" Owen shrugged.

Chris glared from the other side and snapped his finger for a megaphone, "I SAID, WELCOME TO THE THIRD AND FINAL EGYPTIAN CHALLENGE! BASKET WEAVING A BOAT!"

This made Owen jump with Chris mumbling.

"Pfft, deaf kids. Can't hear a thing I say."

He then went back to the megaphone.

"EACH TEAM MUST WEAVE A BASKET FULL OF RIVER REEDS. YOUR BASKET HAS TO BE BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD YOUR WHOLE TEAM! Including your reward from the last challenge. AKA: Goat face over there!"

Blowing hair away from the contestants, the 'goat face' part offended Tyler, "Hey!"

"Hey, nobody calls Goaty a goat face, it's just the facial features, see? Oh and Ty, he's talking about Goaty." The jock shrugs watching Izzy's actions toward the goat.

She cups the goat's face, as she smiles into the camera.

Chris got on the megaphone again, "AND YOU'RE GONNA USE THE BASKET TOGETHER WITH THOSE OARS TO ROW YOURSELVES ACROSS THE FINISH LINE! First team across flies first class to our next destination, which would take a while to get to!"

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

"I can't believe we're behind from everybody. This is all your fault!" Heather blamed everybody as she folded her arms.

"Heather Feather, let's not get too finicky and loud now," Sierra warned Heather in a sweet, motherly voice, "OR THE SCARABS, SCORPIONS AND DESERT SNAKES ARE GONNA KILL US!" She yelled at Heather who glared.

"Guys, please! It's not that-" Katie paused, eying at the river.

"Straight ahead!" She pointed ahead as the camel was going slower.

Heather grew frustrated with how slow the camel was walking.

"Oh that is it! COME ON CAMEL! ANDALE! ALLONS-Y! LET'S GO!"

The camel's eyes widened as it sped up to the Nile River, meeting up with the two other teams who were already weaving their boats.

When Team Amazon finally made it to the Nile, Heather was already not pleased with what they had to do.

"Seriously? Basket weaving?" Heather groaned.

"Ooh ooh! I can basket weave! I'm a fourth generator basket weaver!" Sierra gleefully smiled, grabbing a bunch of reed into making the boat.

On Team Victory, they were halfway done, but the boat was just about as bad as they thought.

"Doesn't anybody know how to weave a boat?" Leshawna questioned her team.

This made Ezekiel smile, "I can make some mean basket weaving, eh. I used to weave baskets for the prairie all the time! Word!"

"You can weave a basket? Then let's get going!" Bridgette suggested as they tried as fast as they could.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Finally! My Confessional Debut, Eh!)**

Ezekiel: Yeah, weavin' baskets at home was pretty tough, eh. We needed the baskets for temporary needs and such. My bow and arrows, archery-related things, and my bling, yo. But this guy, ain't gonna lose out on a million. _(He points to himself, never looking so confident before, with a smile on his face)._

Bridgette: I like how all in sudden Ezekiel turns from a sexist freak, no offense, to somebody different. He seems more.. into the game and.. he might actually win for us. Even if we don't I won't lose respect for him. He's actually gotten better at keeping his mouth shut... Not that he's.. a blabby guy, no no!

* * *

As Team Esquire was building their rafts, some were too lazy to even help, and that person was Noah.

"This is hopeless. I've already weaved enough for my hands to turn red."

As he heard cheers from Team Amazon, he glanced.

"Yep, knew it all along. So long World Tour, it was fine knowin' ya."

Izzy slapped Noah, "That's no way to say goodbye to a show, ya frickin' smarty pants! We're so much better than a girly team! Hehehe!"

As Noah rubbed his cheek, Team Amazon glared at Izzy.

"And what are you guys? The Manly Team? Wow, such a great name!" Courtney complemented sarcastically.

Izzy spit her tongue out at Courtney, as she continued weaving.

Alejandro had finished weaving the boat for his team, smiling at the results.

"Look at this, isn't she a beauty?" Alejandro looked down at the weaved boat

Owen nodded, "Of course, and it's efficient enough for my weight. Nice going, Al!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (I Don't Mind, Really!)**

Alejandro: I really don't mind being called 'Al.' _(He fake shivers at the thought of it, really meaning he wants to kill himself when he hears it)_. It's just a nickname from a good teammate of mine. (_He fake shivers again, looking at the camera)_. Is it me or is it chilly in here?

* * *

As Team Esquire was prepping to row, Trent and Tyler grabbed the oars nearby, giving it to their teammates.

"All we need is Alejandro and the goat and we're set," Trent smiled as he got on the front of the boat. "You guys ready?"

As everybody else got on the boat, Alejandro carried the goat to the boat, while everybody else was ready to row the weaved boat to the finish.

"All set, mi amigos! On the way to shore! Lead the way!"

As Team Esquire started rowing their boats, Alejandro laughed at the Team Amazon and saw their progress.

"I would love to share the prize money with you ladies, but looks like your camel has no respect for you."

Heather glared, "Hey! You can't just insult our reward you-"

She paused as Leshawna threw the leftover reed at her face.

"Ugh! Can't this show get any worse?"

* * *

**Cockpit Confessional: (This SUCKS.)**

Heather: I can't stand everything about this show. It's just a waste of time. And you know what's worse? That son of a gun, Alejandro.

Chef: (_He eavesdrops on Heather as he begins to hear more)._

Heather: You see, he's just a Spanish user who would do anything to win. He's even more transparent than this piece of tape. See?

Chef: I say the guy's as hot as he talks _(He snickers as he starts gushing about Alejandro)._

Heather: Oh.. Shut it!

* * *

As Team Victory was set to get on the boat, they tried getting it into the water as fast as they could, everybody but Harold was in; this worried Leshawna.

"Hurry up, Harold!"

As Harold tries to get a way to get on the boat, Harold makes an aim for landing in the front as he uses an oar as a javelin. As he makes it in, his feet make holes in the boat's front. The team rows its way to victory.

"Ahh!" DJ screamed as an crocodile.

Lindsay looked at DJ, "Aw what's the- AHHHHH! Crocodiles!"

Lindsay's scream made the whole team scream, worrying the other two teams as well.

"Just bop them on the nose!" Harold suggested as Ezekiel grabbed the stick, making an attempt to hit the crocodile's snout. He smiled before the crocodile would've eaten it up.

"Aha! Can't get it! How 'bout now, eh?" Ezekiel then hides the stick in his hoodie, pointing and laughing at the alligator as it lowered into the water.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon was having trouble getting the camel into their boat.

"Cody, come on! Get the camel in there!" Courtney yelled.

Cody tried pushing it into the boat, but failed, "I'm trying! I'm trying! Sheesh!"

Alejandro suggested Izzy to talk 'Camelese' to the camel, which she did as the camel gracefully walked into the boat. This made Team Amazon happy.

"What are you waiting for? Take an oar," Katie grabbed an oar for each as they sprinted to their boat.

As they started rowing as fast as they can, they caught up with Team Victory, who was tied with Team Esquire, but..

"Hey guys, look! The finish line!" Owen yelled out happily as the others cheered.

Team Esquire's boat makes a stop as they all get off, including the goat in Alejandro's arms, running to the finish line. Behind them was Team Victory, who missed it by a few rows on the boat.

Not so far behind was Team Amazon, and not so soon for Courtney to start bickering again.

"See? We're in last place! If it wasn't for Heather's bull talk, we would've won!"

Heather gasped, "Me? What about you! You're the one who thinks is a leader of EVERYTHING. Think again.

"Guys. SHUT UP AND ROW!" Gwen yelled as they finally made it.

As all of the teams had successfully made it to the finish, they announced the winner.

"And Team Esquire is this week's winner!" Chris announced happily as the team members congratulated and high-five each other.

"And since you all have your rewards, there's no elimination ceremony!"

This made all of the contestants cheer, except Ezekiel who kept quiet.

Team Victory smiled, until they noticed something.

"Wait, where's the stick?" Harold asked, who then eyed at Ezekiel, who was panting.

The homeschool looked at everybody, speechless at everybody who looked at him.

"Nnnghh... ummm... uhhh," was all he could say, not knowing what to say or do

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Wow, sucks to be you guys."

"You son of a mother ducking batch of cookies! You LOST the STICK? After attempting crocodile infested waters? UGH!" Leshawna groaned as the others glared until Ezekiel felt a sharp pain.

"And I was just starting to respect him," Bridgette responded to Leshawna.

Everybody else glared at the Homeschool, who looked at his teammates anxiously.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (I have had ENOUGH.)**

Leshawna: That homeschool kid? That home boy has GOT to go! He would do anything to lose for our team. No wonder that little twerp is at it again.

DJ: I normally don't get all mad at my teammates, but that's real cold.

Lindsay: Esteban has got to go!

Bridgette: I have to be honest, Ezekiel's not as I expected him to be. I was hoping he'd be more independent than Season One. Well, here we go again.

Harold: LOST the first challenge of the season? GAWSH! _(He breaks a pencil with his hands, with an angry face)._

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel was now depressed. Back to where he was in Camp Wawanakwa. Everybody now hated him, after earning their trust. He would shed a few tears as he looked down at the sand. Eyes tearing up, Team Victory ranted on and on about him. He would put his hands in his pockets as he would walk to the jet until..

"Ow!" Ezekiel winced in pain from his stomach area, reaching into under his hoodie, pulling something out of it. It was the stick!

"You had the stick all along?" The five team members said simultaneously.

The homeschool whimpers, "Oh... yeah... I had it in my jacket."

This made Ezekiel let out a relieving chuckle, "Ha... hahaha! I did that to keep it safe, eh! Oh... what a relief!"

Chris was surprised at what had just happened, "Wow, shocked and surprised at the same time. So there is no barf bag ceremony for any of you!"

He then looked at Team Esquire, who had won the first challenge of Total Drama World Tour.

"Team Esquire, first class awaits you, with rewards of Ancient Egyptian culture. Congratulations! As well as you guys, at least one of you isn't going home.. yet."

Chris chuckled as they were lucky enough to skip out an elimination ceremony.

* * *

**First Class Cabin:**

Izzy finds under wraps from under the seats of the airplane. As she puts them on around her body, she stealthily sneaks behind Noah and Owen.

"BOO!"

She screamed to the top of her lungs, just to hear Noah and Owen scream in fear. Izzy laughed in response as Owen and Noah awed with defeat.

"Aww, it was going to be a new high score!" Owen was sad having only 1,000 points for a new high score on one of the video games.

Noah patted his shoulder, "It's alright, Chub Bud. Maybe we an try it again?"

He looks behind at Izzy, "WITHOUT distractions?"

"Awwwwww fiiine!" Izzy sighs as she starts running around the plane in circles, screaming out a lot of gibberish as she did so, and also speaking in tongue.

* * *

**Economy Class:**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ugh, you are ALL useless!" Courtney started fussing at her team.

"Useless? WE'RE Useless? There's no I in useless!" Heather yelled, which led to an argument.

Gwen started getting frustrated with the argument, "How about the both of you just SHUT THE HECK UP! REALLY!"

The three girls started bickering about a bunch of bull while Sierra, Cody and Katie ignore the bickering.

"Wow, they can get really fussy, can they," Katie glanced over at the three girls, who wouldn't shut up.

Sierra nodded in agreement, "I know, they've been like that for a while. I know it must be oh so terrible to lose the very first challenge, but at least Cody's in it!"

The uber fan hugged Cody tightly, causing him to lose his breath at anytime he would get clung onto for a specific reason. Mainly, for being on the same team as her.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (So This is What It's Like)**

Ezekiel: Oh yeah! I made it farther than two episodes, eh! I feel so great being on this show. I mean, I would've been fallin' off the plane, stowin' away like a buncha rats, but nah, that's not me. Let's get it on, eh!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, At the Plane's Exit:**

"Do I really have to do this?" Duncan asked Chris, who smiled, nodding.

"For such a Quitty McQuittypants, you gotta jump off."

Duncan groaned, "But can I just-"

Chris pushed Duncan off the plane before flying to their next destination. Chris waved at Duncan, who had been screaming for his dear life.

"Man, that's SATISFYING!" Chris smiles from looking down.

The lovable host looked at the camera again, "What will our brave avengers do for the sake of the million, and what would I do for being famous? ANYTHING!" He chuckles as he takes a good look of himself in the mirror.

"But really, who'll be the first one outie? And when are we gonna get funky? Find out not now, but sooner than ever on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

**Post-Elimination: He's Gonna Get It!**

Duncan is falling for his life until he hits on the Egyptian ground, with the parachute breaking his fall. Due to screaming so much and loud, he cleared his throat.

"This is ridiculous! All because I didn't sing! And the worst part, I'm out. And I won last season."

He pauses for a minute, getting up as he tosses the parachute backpack behind him.

"Wait a minute, I already got my mil, and I don't need to see his anything but pretty face." He shrugged, "Oh well, I guess the quitting was kinda worth it, except no Princess, no Pasty, no girls fighting over who'll win my cold, bad heart."

As soon as he's looking for a signal with his phone until he glares at the camera. Soon, he hovers his hand over the camera lens.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter down, only about a little over twenty locations to get flying to.

A little more original than the last chapter, and as much as I'm an uber noob at writing, you can still read this for all of your enjoyment! I'm just a lazy son of a gun as

My, my. This is such a fan fiction so far! Being so active has never made you feel so complete with tasks. :)

But yes, my readers, keep on reading. More is on the way for something a little.. Japanese! Muahaha! Nah, nah, Japan's a harmless place.

* * *

**Teams:**

**Victory: **Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay

**Esquire: **Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

**Amazon: **Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sierra

**Eliminated: **Duncan (quit)


	3. Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Warnings:** Just some major pinball games and Japanese food. Oh and a lot of corrections by Harold. He knows his Japanese that well. No, not the language, the culture. Oh wait, he still knows the language. Never mind about that!

**One Weensy Note: **Just so you all know, a lot of writers here on are writing reduxes of TDI, TDA, TDWT, and/or TDR, but mostly TDWT. It isn't really called 'ripping off' since my good friend, _The Kobold Necromancer_ had written it. People have their versions, and some may be familiar, but don't be so rough on them. Let them imagine and be happy about it. Just a reminder, anybody can write their own reduxes, in any way. Feel free to check out the different redux versions of Season 3, but nobody can beat TKN. :)

Another Note, I've been a tad lazy from the holidays and such, and holidays are such a great time to procrastinate. Hehe!

Okay, okay. On with the flipping story. I'll stop my random rambling :)  
And also, Happy Late Holidays!

* * *

**Recap Time!:**

_Last time on Total Drama World Tour! Things got shaky when our brave competitors went out to the Nile River for the first win of the season! Man, that was brutal! Turns out that Team Amazon is starting rather pushy and harsh than the other teams. But for our victors, it was nothing else but Team Esquire, who had won the first challenge. Team Victory almost received their first ceremony of the season, thanks to ZEKE, but sadly, he was just 'protecting it from the crocodiles' and won it for second place. When will he screw up! Watch as our teammates get all 'Banzai-y' and not so 'kawaii desu' on this fun action thrilled episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!_

_

* * *

_

**Economy Cabin:**

The plane was flying with turbulence one sunny day after escaping the Egyptian desert of Giza. In the economy section was Team Victory and Team Amazon. People were rather tired and bored than just being all fussy. Harold was playing with a Rubix cube, while Sierra was petting a sleeping Cody, who was tired out from Egypt.

"Isn't he so cute when he sleeps?" Sierra coos at the napping Cody, who was sucking his thumb.

Gwen chuckles, "Ha, very cute. That's our- Your Cody," she quickly corrected herself, "He's something, alright."

Sierra squeals as she grabs a camera from her pocket.

"Smile for the camera, Cody Wody-kins," she giggled as she took a picture. But the flash had been remained on, causing the flash to wake him up.

Cody flinched from sleeping, "Wha? Wha? What happened?"

The tech geek looked around the economy class, baffled as he can be.

"Oh, it was just a dream. I just had the weirdest dream that we all got held hostage and suddenly Spiderman turned out to be Chris as a hobo."

Everybody looked at him strangely, making him smile in embarrassment.

Ignoring Cody, most were foreshadowing the day, mainly Harold.

"I have a feeling that we're going somewhere more exotic. We're heading east, according to my compass. And if we're going East, we must be heading to Asia."

Harold was talking sense into traveling, and bored the crap out of the others, who mainly had their chins rest on the top of their hands.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (According to my sense of direction)**

Harold: I have to be geographically correct about where we're heading. _(He looks down at his compass, hoping he's right about where the destination is)._ Just as long as we make it in one piece, I'm gonna-

Heather: _(from outside the Confessional)_ Will you hurry it up in there? I have venting to do!

Harold: Sorry for consuming your time, GAWSH!

* * *

Katie and Lindsay were talking up a storm on the latest in fashion. Squealing at the most popular trends today from their phone, that surprisingly has a connection; they'd strive for the cutest outfits in stock, to much of Lindsay's happiness, of course.

Lindsay gasped, "Oh my gosh! They have this in stock? I HAVE to get one of those!"

"Oh my gosh, that would look great on you! I think brown and red really suit you, and I'm being totally honest!" Katie smiled as she continued gossiping with Lindsay.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (She's Like My Second Sadie EEEEE!)**

Katie: So far, this is great! I mean, it's okay, I guess. Anyways, Lindsay is such a nice person, and why isn't she on our team? It's like really devastating! She's like a second Sadie to me. I miss you!

* * *

**First Class Cabin:**

"This is the LIFE!" Tyler was receiving a shoulder rub from a massage therapist, who knew his pressure points well.

He smiled, "You know, being here isn't so bad anyways. It's like living the life of a football player."

Across the room was Owen, Noah, Izzy, and Trent, who sat along the juice bar. Alejandro and Tyler tagged along with them, smiling as they took a sip.

"To Team Esquire, and for all of the free food I can eat until we land!" Owen made a toast, to his fellow teammates.

"To Team Esquire!" The five other teammates cheered as they clinked drink to drink, while others' would high five each other.

Trent smiled, "We're on our way to a great start in this season. I'm really impressed."

* * *

**Cockpit Confessional: (Whoo Hoo!)**

Owen: Man this place is great! The all you can eat buffet, the juice bar, and the Oh So Fabulous cushions on those sofas!

Chef: So much for you to say. Place ain't as great as Chris's hot tub. He he he.

Owen: I was just saying! Oh, do you know where the frozen desserts may be?

Chef: _(He rolls his eyes, sighing)._

_

* * *

_

**Economy Cabin:**

Heather had stood up, having to walk to the Confessional until..

TURBULENCE!

The competitors in the Economy Cabin struggled for balance and living their lives to the fullest. All depended on DJ for support, because they all knew he would be the strongest of them all. Because the turbulence was shaky, Heather ended up bumping into Harold, falling onto the economy ground.

"You alright, m'lady?" Harold offered a hand when the turbulence stopped, and helped her up as he smiled at her. She just walked off to her teammates.

Meanwhile Ezekiel was clinging onto Bridgette for his dear life, not wanting to fall out the plane. Bridgette gave an awkward glance.

"Zeke.." She patted his shoulder, "I think the turbulence is over with," she chuckled at Ezekiel, who still hung onto her.

His eyes opened, "Oh.. Sorry." He let go of the surfer girl, giving an embarrassing look at Bridgette, who chuckled.

"It's okay. Besides, air travel is really safe, and it's faster than driving a car," she patted his shoulder, making him smile cutely.

He lightly blushed, "Oh, uhh.. thanks," he smiled weakly.

The intercom had been set on for all of the contestants to hear.

"Konichiwa fellow honour seekers, we are now headed out for what's famous for sushi, anime based chicks, and for its wide variety of electronics and technology today, Japan! Please report to the dining area for a talk."

Everybody was quite excited about this, especially Harold.

"Japan! Yes! Time to let out my mad skills!" Harold whipped out his num-yos, and started playing with them.

Leshawna smiled at Harold, "You got game, baby!" She chuckled at him when he hit Courtney over the head with one of the num-yos.

"Ow! Why you!"

Chris walked in the dining area, dressed up in a Japanese outfit.

"Why are we all here?" Chris questioned the competitors who were bored as ever.

Noah replied sarcastically, "Because you just '_love'_ us so much, that you can't get enough of how much lower we are than you are?

"Maybe, maybe not, but where are we? Oh, we're about to go for some massive sushi and ramen noodles, so get ready for that MSG loaded foods and sodium loaded soups on a voyage to Japan!"

Suddenly, Chef appears in a costume, with a katana in his hands.

Chris smiled, "My friends, this sword is called-"

"This lovely sword Chef has is called a katana. It's used in the Japanese Martial Arts such as-"

Chris shushes Harold, and puts a hand over Harold's mouth and continued, "Anyways, Japan is famous for its kung-fu and eggrolls."

"But Chris, that's Chinese! Your culture is incorrect!" Harold corrected Chris, who still didn't care.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (That's NOT Japanese!)**

Harold: Of course a guy, like myself, can speak fluent Japanese, and I have a huge passion for the country. If I could take my Luscious Leshawna on a Japanese voyage, she'd be my honourable geisha. That'd be sweet! But Chris, he's mixing the cultures up. Maybe he's trying to piss me off? _(He shrugs at the camera)._

_

* * *

_

"Are you kids ready for a rockin' fall?" Chris smirked evil, as Chef cut the door open with the katana. This made the eighteen contestants fall out of the plane, down from the sky. Everybody was screaming, while Chris was laughing as the wind pushed them off the jet.

"Seriously? I Mean, SERIOUSLY?" Noah questioned, who shook his fist in anger.

"Only if you wanna live, grab onto something heavy!" Chris walked away from the exit, while Chef got back to piloting the jet. As they are told, everybody holds onto Owen, clinging for the sake of their lives.

"Move out of the way!"

"I was here first!"

"You idiot, get off of me!"

Contestants pushed and shoved each off of Owen, who was screaming for his life with seventeen other contestants clinging onto him tightly.

About 30,000 feet from the air later, the eighteen contestants landed in a big rice bowl, relieved that it broke their fall.

People were relieved, but Sierra was worried sick.

"Cody? CODY! Where are you!"

As she heard somebody muffling, she grabbed the collar, finding Cody.

Sierra hugged him tightly, "Yee! You're alive! I'm so happy!"

"I can't believe we're here! And it is my honour," Harold said to himself, smiling at the sight of Japan.

He pumped his fists happily, but something was getting into Harold's way.

Alejandro.

He was 'impressing' Leshawna in front of him.

"You must be Leshawna," Alejandro greeted the sister, who was flattered at first sight of the Hispanic.

She fawned, "Oh you are somethin' else, Alejandro."

"And you know, a lady like you, you are strong, independent and beautiful. No girl is as confident as you," Alejandro went on and on while Leshawna laughed softly.

This made Harold jealous.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Oh My Goodness):**

Harold: Seeing Leshawna with the new guy makes me feel almost as bad as having to be with Duncan. Seeing him makes me feel that I'm missing something, but what?

Leshawna: That sexy Spanish of his makes me wanna pinch those sweet cheeks! Anybody that complements a lady frequently must be the boys girls love. Sorry, Harold.

* * *

**Japanese Film Lot:**

In this Japanese film lot in Tokyo, the eighteen contestants are standing in front of a human pinball machine.

"How was it like being Japanese food?" Chris chuckled, as this made the contestants glare. "Anyways, your first challenge is called 'The Human Pinball.'"

"I LOVE Japanese Game Shows! They're just so extreme in every way!" Tyler smiled as he was pumped.

Tyler and Harold high fived each other for the love of Japanese Game Shows.

"Sweet! My favorite one is Porter Potty Surprise, when the-"

"Timer reaches zero and you go up!" Tyler finished Harold's sentence, "Awesome!"

A gong interrupted Tyler's conversation with Harold.

"Somebody from your team has to go into their assigned pinballs with these cute furry pandas."

Everybody cooed at how cute it looked, due to it being so little.

Harold corrected Chris, "Pandas are native to China, not Japan"

Chris ignored Harold, continuing, "Select a player from your team to get in the ball, then I'll give you a panda. Then your teammates have to beat their way to a high score with the panda guiding you a way to victory by bumping bumpers and going through extra point boosters. Got it?"

Chris glanced over at Team Esquire, "Team Esquire, since you won the first challenge of the season, you may choose who'll go in the pinball."

The contestants all glanced at each other.

"Ooh ooh! Me! Me! I wanna go! Chris! Chriiiiiis! Meeee!" Izzy begged to win it, Chris ignored it. Completely.

Noah looked away, "I'm allergic to panda dander. I get hives."

"What he said," Tyler responded to Noah's 'allergy.'

Chris looked at Alejandro, "Alejandro, how about you take this cute fuzzy panda to your team's ball?"

Chris threw the panda at Alejandro, but it was rather friendly. It laid in Alejandro's arms all snuggled up with a smile on its face.

"Why hello there, handsome creature. Would you like your ears scratched or would you like a tasty cookie?" He asked the panda in a cute voice, making everybody awe at the sight.

"Team Victory, have you picked out your teammate to go in the pinball?"

Leshawna glanced, "We choose DJ."

"You do?" DJ was worried about how the panda may be toward him.

Chris held the panda in his palm and threw the cute panda to DJ. He looked ferocious as he was heading toward the gentle giant. It didn't look that pretty when the panda was biting on DJ's white beanie.

DJ squinted his eyes closed, screaming as he tried to take the panda from nibbling on his head rather roughly. He successfully had gotten it off, but it bit on his arm.

"Can somebody get this panda off me? It's HURTING ME!" DJ winced as he saw blood running down his arm, shaking the panda off.

Chris laughed at what he was seeing, "Awwww, cuuute!"

As the panda continued to be rough on DJ, Chris turned to Team Amazon.

"Alright, Amazons. Who's it gonna be?"

Heather looked at Gwen, "Gwen's face could use some remodeling."

"You would look a lot nicer with a 'Pandariffic Makeover.' It'll suit you well"

Courtney stopped them, "As the leader of this team, I choose.."

"Fine! I'll do it! Sheesh!" Cody stopped the bickering as he broke the argument.

"Think fast!" Chris threw the last panda at Cody, who caught the panda in his arms.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Why does the panda look like it wants to.. r-rape me?" Cody grows concerned as the panda made its move and knocked Cody on the ground.

Sierra gasped, "CODY!"

"No worries, he's gonna be fine. Just give about five minutes and he'll forget what's happening at the time." Chris smiled, looking down at Cody and his panda.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Two Sierras'? NOOOO!)**

Cody: _(He has rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball, rubbing on the scratches the panda had given him.) _That panda is just as rough as I thought it'd be. I could've just swapped, but it wouldn't change anything. _(He shrugs and looks over at the wounds again.) _I'm really going to have to get a tetanus shot when I get back to Canada.

* * *

"Let the Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan Human Pinball Game BEGIN!" Chris began the challenge when Chef pulled the lever back for the three 'human pinballs' to be pushed into the game. The contestants started running into getting points, along with their pandas.

DJ and his panda 'Tsing-Tsing' were having a rough time. The panda was now biting on DJ's leg, as he was screaming in the pinball. He all in a sudden gotten the first 1,000 points of the overall game.

With Team Amazon, Cody's panda turned sane, but it had difficulties navigating Cody for points.

"Come on, Panda. Please show me the way to win," Cody begged the panda by giving head gestures that went in different directions.

The tech geek shrugged, "Oh well. I guess that'll do."

Alejandro and his panda 'Ting Ting' were doing a rather excellent job as the panda was showing Alejandro where to run. The panda was sitting on Alejandro's palm of his hand.

"That's it, Ting Ting. You're doing a wonderful job." The Hispanic smiled as he continued playing the game, scoring more points. His team was in the lead with over 20,000 points.

On the pinball flickers, Team Victory struggled for it to flick upwards, just in case the ball was heading toward there.

"The ball must connect at a perfect 33.7 degree angle to maximize the impact." Harold attempted being 'educational' but didn't last very long.

Leshawna snapped, "How're you helping? GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

As the Team Victory pinball hit the flicker rather hard, the other five teammates fell on their backs, rubbing their heads.

"Don't be so rough on 'im, eh? He's just-" Ezekiel was interrupted when he fell over on Bridgette since the pinball machine was rather shaky.

Both gave a rather staring gaze until Ezekiel spoke a word.

"S-Sorry, eh. It was just the turbulent pinball thing-a-ma-jig." Ezekiel, being apologetic, didn't get snapped.

Bridgette chuckled, "I understand your clumsy moments. I'm not the only one with those. I'm glad you're starting to help us out on the challenges. I appreciate it."

With a pinch on his cheek, Ezekiel gave an adorable smile, as well as a faint, pink tinted blush on his pale cheeks.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (I'll Never Wash This Cheek Again!)**

Ezekiel: This season must be a sign! Oh oh ho! YESSSS! _(He still feels Bridgette's touch on his cheek from a minute ago, and giggles lightly in the Confessional, his hands clinging into his hoodie's pockets.) _

Bridgette: I feel like I'm the only one who's happy for Ezekiel. I'm a forgiving person, and really, I couldn't help but to forgive him for what he had done for me last season; he meant a lot to me when Geoff wasn't being.. 'Geoff.' After all, he's turned out to be rather helpful than harmful; though, he may still prefer wealth over integrity.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At the Pinball Extraordinaire**

Points were soaring high from each team, with Team Esquire still in first place. The other pandas have seemed to calm down. DJ's panda stopped nibbling on the gentle giant, while Cody's panda went insane and lost it for the team.

Cody's pinball opened, with a wild panda running out of the pinball.

"So much for winning! Such pity!" Cody panted as he fell on the ground.

Sierra gasped again from Cody falling on the ground, due to being so tired.

Meanwhile, the other teams were watching their teammates win it or get second place. Cody's panda suddenly was running crazily until..

"Aha! Got you, my rather crazy friend! My name's Izzy!" She smiled at Team Amazon's panda, scratching its head."

She continued, "Oh and you must be a furry little thing, I'mma call you Scratchy because you like to scratch things!"

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (He Shall Be My Partner-In-Crime!)**

Izzy: _(She is holding the panda as she is wickedly laughing.)_ Scratchy shall be my partner-in-crime and we shall win the moula! With this panda, we are like the unstoppable duo team! Hahaha! _(The panda scratches Izzy on her cheek.) _Whoa there, Scratchy. That's a no no! No scratchy Izzy on the cheeky!

**

* * *

Here We Go With the Interesting Pinball Game:**

Because DJ was being frantic about his panda, he had been mistakenly guided to end the game for the team. This made DJ sigh in relief.

"Man, I'm glad THAT is over. That nearly killed me!"

Chris smiled, "But the attraction was cute. Panda was nearly all over you for most of the game."

Team Esquire was cheering happily as Alejandro managed to win the first part of the Japanese challenge for their team.

"And Team Esquire is the winner with 525,485 points! They'll be winning an advantage to the next part of the challenge. THINK FAST!"

Chris throws a chopping board, an Japanese ingredient book, raw fish, and a sealed knife in a box to Team Esquire.

Noah raised an eyebrow, "What do we need these items for?"

"You'll see, young cricket. Follow me to the kitchen!" Chris directed the campers into the next part of the challenge.

**

* * *

Inside a Kitchen of a Japanese Film Lot:**

"Welcome to your second and final part of today's challenge, 'The Iron Chef!' In this here Japanese kitchen, you'll be cooking up a Japanese cuisine for myself and Chef to taste. Each team has their own station and only an hour to have their cuisines prepared for the taste test. As we taste what you attempt to cook, we'll give you a score between one and ten. Maximum you can get is a twenty. Team with the highest amount of points at the end of this challenge wins first class to our next destination."

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (We Get to Cook? Piece of Cake!)**

DJ: A cooking challenge? Piece of cake. My Momma and I would make international cuisines from all over the world. Our team is sure to win! Now where can I find first aid for these scratches and wounds?

Bridgette: Oh man, I love cooking Japanese food! It's really fun! I'm really sure that this challenge wouldn't be so hard after all!

Harold: Yes! I know everything about Japanese cuisines! I can make some mean sushi that'll burst your taste buds!

* * *

"On your marks, get set.. Chōri shutoku!"

Harold, Alejandro, Noah, and Ezekiel ran to their stations while everybody else stood still with confused faces and shrugs.

Chris rolled his eyes, "It means go?"

This made the contestants run up to their places and start cooking the Japanese cuisines.

**

* * *

Team Esquire:**

"We're going to need approximately a perfect amount of sushi rice for the sushi bowl, and this soy sauce and wasabi would be a great side." Alejandro looked at the different ingredients.

Trent looked through the pages, "So what kind of sushi are we aiming to cook?" Trent continued reading through the pages, not knowing what Chris would find delicious.

"We'll most probably be prepping up the Dragon Roll. Spicy, but delicious. It'll be a winner in his eyes." Alejandro smiled, until he saw Owen trying to eat the food.

"Friend?" Alejandro tried getting Owen's attention, "FRIEND!"

Owen glanced, who had almost all of the raw fish in his mouth.

"This fish wasn't supposed to be for you to eat, it's for our brave host, Chris."

Owen frowned, "Awww man! Can I at least have one? Pretty pretty pretty pleeeease?" Owen gave sad puppy dog eyes, that shimmered enough for Alejandro to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but only one," Alejandro walked to help out as Tyler was prepping the oven and Izzy was tasting wasabi.

Izzy had her tongue out as she tried the wasabi sauce, dabbing it on the edge of her tongue.

"Ai yi yi! Spicy on Izzy's tongue!" Izzy tasted the spicy wasabi, as she tried to cover up the taste with her saliva.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Can you at least be a bit more sane?"

Izzy jumped on Noah's shoulders, "Why sane? This is an insane show! Haha! Next stop, Japanese Kitchen Frenzy!"

As Izzy stood up on Noah's shoulders, both collapsed on the ground with Noah groaning in pain.

"And there go my shoulders."

**

* * *

Team Victory:**

Team Victory was rather ahead of the other teams as DJ and Bridgette were rolling sushi, Lindsay and Leshawna cooking rice and Japanese noodles, Ezekiel setting up the ingredients and Harold checking on his teammates.

"Excellent job, my honourable teammates, or should I say, Apprentices." Harold smiled as he peeked over between Bridgette and DJ.

Bridgette smiled as she looked at the sushi, "So how many sushi should we make between Chris and Chef? He never told us."

"You should make eight, or four for each. You should make two vegetable, two snow crab, two California, and two raw fish rolls; therefore, they'll get a taste of each sushi roll."

DJ questioned, "But what if they don't eat all of it?"

"I'm sure it'll blow their minds, my brave apprentice. Have faith, and they'll be on their ways to sushi heaven." Harold encouraged DJ.

**

* * *

Team Amazon (Or Should I say Team Argument):**

"No no no! That is NOT how you roll sushi!" Courtney snapped at Heather, who was rather lazy in the challenge.

"Says the bossy CIT," Heather chuckled as she continued lacking the sushi.

Cody and Sierra on the other hand were cooking up a Japanese sponge cake. While Cody concentrated on cooking, Sierra was hugging him from behind as he waited patiently for the cake to cook.

"Isn't cooking international foods romantic?" She cooed as she hugged onto Cody tighter, making him wince.

Cody begged for mercy, but was let go suddenly.

The tech geek played along, "It sure is!" He sighed sadly.

Gwen was cooking ramen noodles while Katie was chopping seaweed to put on the plate

"I'm not too sure if these ramen noodles are cooked enough." Gwen looked down at the ramen cooking in the pan. "Oh well," was all she said, thinking the ramen was undercooked.

**

* * *

Team Esquire:**

Izzy had calmed down, but stopped Noah from being useful.

Alejandro questioned, "My, what happened, friend? How come you're not helping our team? Is something wrong?"

"Izzy happened. Don't ask more, and I'm fine. Just temporarily injured shoulders!" Noah rubbed his shoulders, wincing in pain.

Tyler carefully put the sushi on the Japanese styled plate, while Trent was smiling at the result of the gourmet food.

"This looks perfect," Trent smiled victoriously.

Owen gushed, "And good enough to eat! Man, this is making me hungry!"

He tried grabbing a piece of sushi until Tyler stopped him.

"Easy now, dude. You don't want Chris to bicker at us," Tyler looked at a hungry Owen.

Tyler sighed, "Fine, I have enough time to make you some of that 'sush' we made Chris."

"Thanks man! Because I am STAAAARVING!" Owen heard his stomach growl as he tried waiting patiently.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (I Fast Roll Sushi, to the Extreme!)**

Tyler: I can make about four sushi rolls in less than a minute, and even the really big ones! That's what you get from a sushi rolling workout, class and training all at once. It was for the sake of being extreme. Man this is awesome!

**

* * *

Team Victory: **

"Hey DJ, are you almost finished with the sushi rolls? We only have ten minutes," Bridgette warned DJ, who was perfecting the rolls.

"Just about," DJ finished the last sushi roll, as he brought the four he made to the plate.

On the other hand, Lindsay and Leshawna placed the rice and noodles in separate bowls, while Ezekiel grabbed the chopsticks.

"Chopsticks?" He offered with a light grin on his face.

Lindsay asked confused, "Aren't chopsticks for Chinese, Elijah? I'm not sure."

"Chopsticks can be used for Japanese, too. How 'bout we put this baby in as an entry and win this thing!" Leshawna smiled as she and Lindsay high-fived.

Ezekiel tried to join in, but ended up slipping due to the slippery floor. He gave a thumbs-up in response.

**

* * *

Team Amazon:**

Gwen went to check up on the ramen noodles, but it wasn't what she had expected.

"AHHH!" Gwen screamed as she saw the ramen noodles burned in the pan, "What have I done!"

She had caught Katie's attention, who peeked over at what was inside the pan.

"That doesn't look pretty." She raised an eyebrow.

Gwen was worried sick at the time, "What am I gonna do when we only have FIVE minutes! Tell me Katie!"

The goth grabbed Katie's shoulders, shaking them rapidly as Katie flinched lightly from what was happening.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Gwen groaned in response, "I thought your family was Half Japanese or something!"

Katie shook her head, "Not mine. You might be talking about Heather."

Courtney looked at the result, "This is a DISGRACE! The sushi looks like utter dog crap, the ramen is burned, and the sponge cake isn't even prepared! Ugh! YOU ALL COULD'VE PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT!"

She continued fussing until Cody and Sierra came out with the sponge cake.

"Here's what I think of your sponge cake!" Cody threw a piece at Courtney's face.

She screamed until she tasted it.

Courtney took another test taste, "W-Wow. This is GREAT!"

Others were shocked of her sudden behaviour change, but it didn't really last for a long time.

"I'm STILL infuriated with the result, and I KNOW who's going to be saying 'Sayonara' to the team. Heather."

She kept a close eye at Heather, who had her arms folded, rolling her eyes in response to the CIT's thoughts of what would happen if they had a ceremony.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (That B-I-T-C-)**

Heather: From two seasons ago in that cooking challenge, I was the exact same as Courtney. A stuck up perfectionist and bossy, but look who has their roles swapped. Yep, looks like her little 'plan' to boot me off isn't gonna go farther than here. I know my ways in this game, and she's NOT getting away with it.

Courtney: Leadership plays a HUGE role on our team. HUGE! And I intend to keep myself as leader until I get my hands on that million dollars! Heather's leaving, and I should be mad at Gwen for her ramen 'accident' too! This team needs SERIOUS improvements!

**

* * *

Meanwhile with Chris and Chef:**

Chris and Chef were talking about the local Japanese girls about how they'd look sexy in tight geisha clothing.

"Just think about it. We could possibly have a three-way, and I'll be the lucky one in the middle," Chris fantasized while Chef chuckled.

"Have fun wit dat while we're here," Chef encouraged Chris until the alarm went off to warn the contestants that the cooking time was over and it was time for the judging.

The sound startled the contestants as Chris and Chef walked to the eighteen contestants.

"Man, that alarm was quite exquisite. Follow me, to the judging area."

The contestants walked over to what seemed to look like a long table where Chris and Chef would judge the food and benches for the contestants to sit on.

* * *

**Judging Area (Time for some Judgin'!)**

"Alright Iron Chefs, Judgin' Time! Here, you'll find out your score from myself and Chef. Scores will be depended on taste, perfection, and looks of the food. Team Esquire, since you won the first part of the challenge, your food please?"

Alejandro brought in a Japanese cuisine that contained of Dragon Sushi Rolls with a side of soy sauce and wasabi, grilled vegetables, and Katsudon, which was rice topped with pork cutlet, an egg, and some onions.

"This looks like a winner, but will it?" Chris took a bite out of the food, smiling in delight.

He chewed his food slowly, eating it carefully, "Wow, I gotta say. This is really delicious! I give it an eight. Chef? Your opinion?"

Chef was munching on the sushi rolls and the vegetables, giving it a nine out of ten.

"Man, this food is to die for. Could I get this to go?" Chef asked giving it a smiling approval.

Chris looked over, while still chewing on sushi, "And that rounds up to a seventeen out of twenty. Nice going, guys. Amazons?"

Heather gave Chris their team's cooked meals, that seemed not too great, but still took an attempting taste.

When Chris took a bite of the ramen, he spit it out onto Heather, who groaned.

"Where did you cook this on? CHARCOAL?" Chris gave a disapproving face on the ramen, but Chef didn't mind it.

They went to the sushi that both seemed to like, but the looks weren't too great. Then with the sponge cake, both nearly fainted from the delicious taste.

"Am I in heaven?" Chris looked with a dazed look on his face.

"Not sure, man. Not sure." Chef smiled in response.

From then, Chris and Chef gave their scores of seven each, rounding it up to a fourteen.

"Alright, the Amazons are at fourteen, but can Team Victory top that?" Chris awaited the team's servings of Japanese food.

Harold walked up to the table, "Here you'll enjoy four varieties of sushi, freshly made rice, and some freshly made Japanese noodles with a touch of butter and chicken broth topped with soy sauce.

Both Chris and Chef tasted the food, both nodding at the result of the food and how gourmet it had look; it nearly stunned them.

"Man, I am LOVING this one! Mmm! This is Japanese food to DIE for! I give it a TEN!" Chris smiled as he continued slurping the Japanese noodles.

Chef was also enjoying the food, "Hands down, perfect ten. Victory Wins!"

This made Team Victory cheer from winning the challenge. Lindsay and Bridgette hugged in victory, while Harold was tightly hugged by Leshawna.

"You got cookin' skills, baby!" The sista let go of Harold, "First class, here we come!"

Harold blushed lightly, grinning in response.

"Victories, first class awaits! Team Esquire, close, but no cigar. Losers, but not big enough losers to send somebody home. Amazons, you got your first barf bag ceremony to attend."

This made Team Amazon groan, and making Courtney growl.

"WHAT? THIS IS BLASPHEMY!" Courtney fussed loudly, "And this is ALL YOUR FAULTS!" She blamed everybody on her team.

Chris and Chef gave a strange glance at each other while Courtney went ballistic.

"Are you done?" Chris asked, looking rather unappreciated.

The CIT nodded, storming off.

**

* * *

Dining Area, Team Amazon, Pre-Elimination Ceremony:**

Everybody except Courtney was in the dining area of the plane, strategizing the elimination theory for today.

"I could've done better if Courtney didn't have a pole up her butt," Heather folded her arms, still mad about the challenge.

Gwen looked from behind, "And obviously, she's just a worthless perfectionist who could at least do better in behaviour. Besides, she did look bipolar today."

"She was fussy a second ago, then turned all happy and smiley," Katie reminded her teammates, who nodded.

Cody gave a strange look about Courtney, "Yeah, what was that all about?"

"Simple. She likes things her way or she'll do all she can to get rid of us before the merge. What I suggest is we just vote her out. Easy as that."

Heather kept talking to her teammates.

"Definitely. I'll make sure to video record this," Gwen had out a video recorder, making the others chuckle.

"Then we're sticking to that strategy. Deal?" Heather let out a hand as the other four agreed.

"Deal!"

**

* * *

First Class Cabin: (Victory for Victory!)**

Team Victory was all smiles when they won the cooking challenge. They all sat on the comfy couch cushions and talking at the bar, where Harold and Lindsay were munching on sushi.

"This is some scrumptious sushi you made, Harry," Lindsay smiled as she continued chewing on her piece. "I think you should totally open up your own sushi bar!" She smiled brightly.

"Wow, really? I'm that good?" Harold grinned when Lindsay nodded.

"Of course! And it would totally be my second home!" Lindsay was excited about the idea, "Are you willing to do that for me? I really do enjoy eating this."

Harold nodded, "I'll try." He chuckled.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered, hugging Harold rather tightly, making him smile in response to the hug.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was running around first class from one side to the other, laughing because the team won the challenge.

"First class homies! This is something I was expectin' eh! Some trip we're hav-" Ezekiel bumped his head onto the locked door that led to the Economy class, making him fall.

**

* * *

Elimination Ceremony:**

"My, my. Amazons. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Here, you'll get to vote out anybody on your team. When I call out your name, you will receive an in-flight snack, which is, of course, a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts. So, if you may please, you'll be using these passports to vote the person with, along with this stamp and ink. Vote wisely, young ones."

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Votin' Time Votin' Time, Elimination Season!)**

Cody: For the sake of the team. _(He presses the stamp with the red ink, punching it on the passport.)_

Gwen: So long, McBossy. _(She stamps on the passport thrice.)_

Heather: It was nice knowing you. Oh wait, it hasn't! _(She quickly takes the stamp and ink and punches her stamp all over the passport.)_

Katie: _(She silently stamps the passport.)_

Sierra: _(She also stamps on the passport silently, with nothing to say.)_

Courtney: See you never, underachiever! _(She repeatedly stamps on Heather's passport, enough to where Chef pulls her out of the Confessional.)_

* * *

"And the votes have been tallied." Chris called the votes to those who were safe.

"Cody."

"Sierra."

"Katie."

"Gwen."

Chris eyed at Heather and Courtney carefully.

"What a shocker," Chris uttered sarcastically, going back into his normal tone of voice, "Heather and Courtney. One of you will be saying Sayonara, and the other will enjoy their time still on this awesome show of mine. If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts, you'll be taking the Drop of Shame. And! The Final Barf Bag goes to!"

Both Heather and Courtney were anxious, while they glared at each other, awaiting the final barf bag. It was rather dramatic to see the two cross their fingers, toes, or whatever else they could've done, but it was time to figure out who had received it.

Chris threw the last barf bag at..

"Heather, think fast!" When Chris threw the barf bag at Heather's face.

"Yes! Take that, you Bipolar, CIT, Overachieving Freak!" Heather smiled victoriously, yet evil at Courtney.

Courtney's anxious look turned into daggers in her eyes, flaming up onto Chris.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS VOTED FOR ME THAN HER? ARE YOU INSANE? THIS IS ABSURD! NOT THE WAY I WANTED!" She started screaming and fussing, yet again, going ballistic at her team.

"Sorry, Court," Chris smiled, then yelled happily, "AND YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO STRAP THIS PARACHUTE!" handing over the parachute to Courtney.

She glared at Chris with fierce eyes, "And you! YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON FOR MY FURIOSITY. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR.. BADLY ATTEMPTING COOKING CHEF OF YOURS! THIS SHOW IS A DISGRACE! A REGRET! I WILL-"

"Cya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!," Chris kicks Courtney off the plane, smiling as she continued bickering on her fall with the parachute on.

Chris chuckled, "Sheesh, take a chill pill! But man, that was more interesting than I thought it'd ever be! What will happen next as we fly our way to our next destination? Will I be able to survive Courtney's lawyers for the rest of the season? And WHEN will the Amazons EVER win?"

"We're right here," Gwen reminded Chris, who really didn't care.

"Find out next time on our exhilarating next episode on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

**

* * *

Post-Elimination:**

Courtney is seen falling to the ground with her parachute about to set on. She is yet to let out what she really thought, but refrained herself.

"I deserved to stay. I was the one who really needed the money more than that lousy Heather! I'm devastated. REALLY devastated! UGH! We would've HAD it perfect, but NO! I heard that conversation, and I will soon give this evidence to my lawyers and they'll sue that no good for nothing for everything she HAS! But at least I get to see Duncan again. I'm still suing Heather for being such a dumb butt."

She takes out a PDA, but it is swiped by the air, making her mad again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Well, Courtney had to go. It was fun when she was competing, but due to the maximum attention she had gotten on Total Drama Action, we had to stop her here. Meanwhile, the love triangle wouldn't have happened.

Original Ideas about the Iron Chef was fantastic, but it was rather difficult to think of food the team made. I'm not Japanese or anything, but I do know that sushi is very delicious and it can be hearty. Not that I know of, hehe! The commercials from the original episode would be more troublesome, since I can't really just plagiarize the idea from the show and make this story more into the show than originality. That's stealing!

I plan to have an Ezekiel-Bridgette friendship, but not a relationship. Ezekiel is smart enough to know that 'Gidgette' is still going strong. Bridgette is, at the time, the only one who's finding Ezekiel helpful in the game. She appreciates him, even when they have a moment. :)

Like I said on my page, some places will change, but I'm not too sure if I'm using the Yukon or not. I have to use my wide imagination and think about it, which would take a while. Besides, this is a version of Total Drama World Tour where you can do anything your way, or a redux. It's not exactly like the show, but it's better to think it your way! Imagination is a good thing and use it wisely. :)

**

* * *

Teams:**

**Victory: **Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay

**Esquire: **Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

**Amazon: **Cody, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sierra

**Eliminated: **Duncan (quit), Courtney


	4. Mamma Mia!

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Warnings: **Some Total Drama, Randomness, and yet again, Izzy. Turns out that Izzy will be the warning of each chapter until she gets booted off, or will she? Hehe, just giving you guys a fair warning that a lot will happen.

**Author's Note #1: **I had a quite hard time writing this chapter, and it might be misleading/wrong in some places. If things don't look like whatever it needs to be, I can change that. :)

I also have decided not to do the Yukon, since there was a lot of chaos and nothing too interesting about the place. The only thing I really liked about the episode was Izzy being radioactive and when she and Tyler couldn't find a radio! Hehe!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our eighteen honorable contestants voyaged through Japan's culture and love of technology and pinball machines! Given these cute, adorable pandas, one contestant from each team had to play a pinball game with their panda guiding them for points. Team Esquire won the first round, but Team Victory won it all in the Iron Chef Challenge. But when it came down to the first Elimination Ceremony of the season, it was Buh Bye Courtney into Loserville and hello to an amazing episode you won't ever want to miss of TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOOOUR!_

**

* * *

First Class Cabin:**

Team Victory had been relaxing on the plane's luxury seats. Some were asleep, some were just about to get comfortable, but some were alerted when somebody from the Economy Class knocked the door open to the cabin.

"Yay! Izzy's mission has accomplished!" She pops on over to the First Class Cabin, starting the contestants, also waking them up.

She perked, "Today's gonna be a wonderful day!"

She continued leaping from one spot to another, then came over to Zeke, who was sipping on ice water.

"Zeke! How's my wittle homeschool doin'?" She pinched his cheeks tightly, making him wince in pain.

He remained silent, making Izzy chuckle.

"Oh you!" She ruffled his toque as she went in backflips back to the Economy Class.

This made every member from Team Victory give strange glances.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Man, She's Crazier This Season!)**

Leshawna: That Izzy knows how to ruin comfort. Girl's crazier in the head than when the RCMP happened back at Wawanakwa. Now where am I gonna find some tranquility around here?

Ezekiel: I 'unno, eh. Maybe Izzy likes making me 'Viva La Vida Loca' when I dun feel like it. _(He frowns lightly, looking down worried, then up at the camera again.) _Eh?

**

* * *

Economy Class:**

"Recording this video was something I really wanted to show you," Gwen chuckled as she showed Trent the video.

He chuckled with her, "Wow, she went really ballistic when she got booted. How'd you manage to get a video recording?"

The goth smirked, "Easy. I was sitting in the back with Cody, and we couldn't stop cracking up."

"Heh, I bet that'll be a hit," Trent chuckled again as he re-watched the video.

Alejandro, on the other hand, was eying Heather, who gave daggers to anybody who'd intrude her space. On this case, Alejandro walked up to the Queen Bee.

"Heather, is it? Tell me, chica. What's got you down?" Alejandro places a hand on her shoulder, causing her to slap it off him.

"Don't touch me, you fruit!" Heather snapped at Alejandro, who smiled at the response.

He sighed, "My, your team isn't going through a good start, and I'd like to tell you that you didn't deserve to be fussed at from a quitter's girlfriend."

"Whatever," was all Heather said before turning away from Alejandro folding her arms.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (What a Liar!)**

Heather: That Alejandro guy is a lie. I can see right through him, and I feel that I'm the only one who can. Transparency in a person will be a bad thing on the long run. Just saying. What he told me were complete lies from the roots of his teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, some people had the time to talk to their 'supposed' teammates. On this case, Katie. She was on Team Esquire's side when she had the chance to.

"I wish I was like on your team. Your team looks so much fun!" She remembered what happened in Egypt, when Chris assigned her on Team Amazon.

Izzy was back from wrecking Team Victory's comfort, talking to Katie about Team Esquire.

"I know! You would've made a great recruit! Maybe we could stalk Chris and Chef in the middle of the night, and oh oh! Gossip about guys you hardly know Hahaha!"

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little creepy?"

"It's creepy enough for a little kid to scream when they see what their parents do on free late nights," Noah butted in the conversation.

Both glanced over at Noah, who was bored to death in the Economy section of the plane.

Izzy ran by Noah, with possibly the biggest grin on her crazy face.

"NOAH! NOAH! GUESS WHAT I LEARNED IN JAPAN!" She pinched his cheeks tightly, for much of his dismay.

Izzy crosses her arms perpendicularly, "RAN"

She clasps her hands together, "RAN"

Finally, she raises both her hands parallel, RUUUUU! Do it with me! RAN! RAN RUUUU!"

She continued doing this to badger Noah, until he grabbed her wrists.

"You do know how easily disturbed I get from you, right?" Noah questioned Izzy, who forced her fists away from Noah's, completely side-tracked with something else more important.

Izzy looked baffled, "What? You don't know who made up RAN RAN RUU?"

Noah rolled his eyes in response.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Japan Was So Random! I Loved It!)**

Izzy: So they had this Japanese Donald McRonald commercial for McRonald's, and suddenly I saw this one commercial native to Japan and he was doing this hand dance or whatever and was like "RAN RAN RUUUU" and he started speaking Japanese and I fell in love with it! I should get Alejandro to do that since he's fluent Japanese, and maybe a Spanish version too! Muy muy bueno! But then he'll think _(She starts imitating Alejandro.) _'My friend, I can barely fathom why you're making me want to humiliate this!' _(She goes back in her normal voice.) _Then he strips himself by ripping off his shirt, just to please everybody. Wow, it would be funny if he even accepted it. Haha!

* * *

The intercom interrupted Izzy and Noah's random conversation when Chris's voice was heard by everybody in first and economy class.

"Hello winners and losers of any kind. We are now landing to our next destination. Please take the time to prepare yourselves as we're about to get crazy in the next few seconds!"

Izzy was psyched, "Did somebody say crazy? I LOVE Crazy!"

"Says the nut with more than one personality," Noah rolls his eyes.

The psycho hose beast was jumping all over the place, laughing crazily as she pulled Noah's hair and frolicked all over the place.

"Izzy, please. We don't have time for your wacky behaviour," Noah asked, while fixing his hair that Izzy pulled earlier.

Noah wasn't surprised when she poked his nose.

"My, what a big, bumpy nose you have! It covers your face!" Izzy flicked it again, only angering him.

Sierra started talking, "Not to mention that Noah gets his nose from his dad's side of the family," she giggled

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (I LOVE Being a Stalker!)**

Sierra: I don't talk too much of Noah, but I do know that he has hacked over 20 websites under the age of ten, due to his prodigious mind of his. Nobody knew who messed up the site to his own rules! That boy can be real slick, but he knows we love him. Did you know he got offered a four year scholarship to over 5 colleges?

* * *

"Attention contestants! We have landed to our next destination. Please jump from where you are onto the grounds immediately!"

As the contestants jumped out, they all landed on each other, breaking peoples' falls, while Izzy landed on her feet.

"Aha! Not even a scratch on me!" She smiled, looking at her unharmed body.

Trent looked around, "Whoa, are we in Venice, Italy?"

"Pizza Party!" Owen pumped his arms in the air with a smile on his face.

Chris then walked in, wearing a fine Italian wardrobe and sunglasses with a white Fedora hat.

"Welcome to Venice, Italia! The place of the finest spaghetti, pizza and of course, tourism." Chris said in a laudable Italian accent.

"We don't need an accent," Heather folded her arms.

Chris sighed, going back to his normal voice, "Fine! Here you'll be doing a win of three challenges, meaning one team has to win two of the challenges given. If it turns out to be a tie, we'll end up in a tiebreaking challenge between two teams who have won at least one of the two. The winning team of the second challenge will fly first class AND will have the pizza party of their lives in Italy's finest pizzeria! Same goes to the winner of the tiebreaker, if we ever have one. The losing team of the tiebreaker goes second place, and you don't want to lose one of the first two challenges because you'll be sending somebody home!" He chuckled.

Lindsay looked at Chris baffled, "What does that even mean?"

"It means, win two of the challenges and fly first class. Capeesh?"

"Ohhhh, I get it now! This is gonna be sooo much fun, right Tyler?" Lindsay wasn't hugging the 'real' Tyler, but she was hugging on Ezekiel.

The homeschool gave a glace to the dumb blonde, "I guess.." He started blushing pink knowing her chest was smudged in his face.

She gasped, "You have an accent?"

"Enough with the chit chat, and on with the first challenge of the day," Chris said, walking the contestants to the first part.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Tyler has an Accent? I Never Knew That!)**

Lindsay: Tyler has gotten really short, and he's growing facial hair. And that accent! He used to sound all hunky and amazing. I wonder what happened last season. _(She shrugs, fixing a piece of her hair.) _Oh, does my hair look messed up? I feel like it's been ages since I had it styled.

Ezekiel: B-But I'm not Tyler..?

Tyler: Lindsay needs to notice me, and has to know I'm back in the competish. If she would know who I am, that would just brighten my day. _(He sighs sadly, looking down remorsefully.) _Lindsay..

**

* * *

The Canals of Venice:**

"Welcome to the first part of your challenge, I call this one "The Great Canal Boat Race." You and your teammates have to sail to the finish line against the other teams, which is about a ten minute ride and claim their victory for the first part. Advantages will be given to those who make it. But no worries for losers, except, you'll be up the creek in the next one."

This made the teams groan, but some quite satisfied.

Alejandro spoke up, "Didn't we already do this sort of challenge back in Egypt?"

Chris puts an arm on his shoulder, "Correct-a-mundo, my good friend."

"Cheap," Alejandro said under his breath.

"But we're not having crocodiles in the water."

This made everybody sigh in relief, but Chris wasn't done.

"But this time, it's electric eel and piranha infested!" Chris smiled evilly, chucking at the end of his talking.

This made the members of each team groan for a second time.

"Let me guess. You want to make this show waaay more interesting than the last two seasons, and expect us all to sue you at the end!" Heather fussed.

Chris gave a smile, "Maybe, but suing isn't gonna solve the problem. Besides, it's more interesting than it is dangerous."

"And by interesting, he means life-threatening," Noah reminds his teammates.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (It's Opposite)**

Noah: No, I did not pay attention to season two, but I was his long suffering assistant in-between seasons. I learned a LOT from that dimwitted bonehead. All he cares about is looks, money, and of course the ratings. For every dollar he'd give us that wicked grin, I'd be a millionaire.

* * *

"Are you ready for some sailin' on the canals of Venice?" Chris asked the teams who were on their boats.

The contestants ignored Chris, who went on, "Oh well, get moving!"

Chris blew an air horn, making the contestants row with their oars.

"Nicely done with the rowing, my fellow teammates. Smooth sailing ahead," Alejandro smiled as he led the way of the boat, "Except for the electric eels and piranhas, but we are noble and thou-"

"Enough with the encouragement," Noah shut Alejandro's mouth, becoming silent.

Izzy, who was rowing next to Noah, gave a sly smile.

"Hey Noah, Noah's (Know what's) interesting? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She went from calm to crazy in a matter of milliseconds.

Noah sighed, "Let me guess, you're going to explode the boat into smithereens and lose for us?"

"Hahaha no, silly! Why would I do such a thing? What I meant to say was, I wanted to make this boat ride to the extreme!"

"Extreme? Did somebody say.. EXTREME? COUNT ME IN!" Tyler's face perked with a long grin on his face.

This made Izzy jump with glee, "Why of course. Hang on to your boats and life jackets, we're going in!" She soon smirked.

"But we don't have any life jackets," Owen tried reminding Izzy.

She shoved Alejandro out of the front.

"Make way for the Crazy Train! This boat wants a piece of Izzy!"

Alejandro was then laying on the boat, rubbing his head, "Friend, we shouldn't try anything dangerous, for we shall-"

"HEY LOOK! A SECRET MOTOR!" Izzy looked from underwater, with piranhas biting at the tips of her curly hair. She soon took them off carefully.

Alejandro's eyes widened, "But Izzy, we shouldn't do such-"

The newcomer was interrupted when Team Amazon was rowing their boats.

"See you in second place, losers!" Heather yelled from the other side of the canal, sticking her tongue out, with the others laughing at Team Esquire.

**

* * *

Meanwhile with Team Victory:**

"At least we won't have a stick to worry 'bout cuz Team Victory is comin' in first place!" Leshawna encouraged.

Harold was steering the boat to the left, "Team encouragement is always the way to go. And according to my boat steering senses, we have to turn at exactly 45 degrees into not crashing into the buildings."

"Say wha? That makes no sense at all" Leshawna responded to Harold.

The nerd frowned lightly, "But I took Boating Steve's Boat Steering Camp!"

"The finish line is three kilometers ahead!" Bridgette pointed ahead, until they saw a fast-rowing boat from behind.

"MAKE WAY FOR ESQUIRE!" Izzy screamed as they managed to rig the boat into a motor.

Owen was happy too, "AND WE'RE JUST GETTING CLOSER TO THAT PIZZA PARTY! WHOO!"

"Hold on there, Chubby Buddy. Let us get to the Finish Line, first," Noah pats on Owen's shoulder, smiling at the lovable oaf.

Team Victory all gasped surprisingly, as they were all smiling and high-fiving each other

"But these boats don't have motors!" Harold scrutinized the boat as the others were sailing as fast as they could.

Bridgette looked from behind, "You never really know, it may be hidden under the boat."

"Or maybe when you step on a part it comes flying out!" Lindsay smiled, as she walked around the boat looking for a spot that may trigger a motor.

"Aww, no secret walking place!" She frowned as she continued looking, "Here, motor thingy that'll make us wiiiin!"

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (That's so Unfair!)**

Lindsay: How could the other team have a motor? Like didn't we win in Japan? Or was it China? _(She pauses for a bit, thinking of any other location in Asia.) _Or was it in Mongolia? Cambodia?

* * *

All of the teams were almost to the finish line until..

"Oh no! We're running out of gas!" Owen warned the other contestants as the boat started slowing down as they started using their oars to catch up until..

"AND AMAZONS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" Chris announced, as they cheered in victory and giving high fives.

"We finally won!" Gwen and Cody high-fived, to much of Cody's joy.

Team Esquire sighed in defeat once they crossed the finish line with Team Victory, resulting in a tie.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (She Touched My Hand!)**

Cody: Oh, this is amazing! We won the first part of the challenge, and Gwen touched my hand! I'll never wash it off again!

Gwen: I got to admit, I never thought we'd win part of a challenge, but with Courtney gone, the hopeless days are gone. Now that our team has this game in the bag, I'm up for anything.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, Back To the Post-Challenge:**

"Congratulations to Team Amazon on winning the first part of the challenge. Here are your rewards," Chris threw a harness and climbing holds to Heather.

Heather raised an eyebrow, "Harnesses and climbing holds? But there aren't any mountains around this area!"

"You'll see once we reach to our second part of the challenge, il mio bambino."

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (That Cheap, No Good Bit-)**

Heather: Is it me? Or has Chris gone cheaper? Oh wait! It's just Chris being cheaper than my grandparents on Christmas! These harnesses do NOT look safe, and mine looks like it's going to break!

Chris: _(He suddenly peeks his face in the Confessional.) _And that's what I never wanted you to find out! Congratulations!

Heather: _(She groans in frustration from Chris talking about what he wants to happen.)_

**

* * *

St. Mark's Campanile:**

"Welcome to the next part of the challenge! I call it, Campanile Climbing! For this part of the challenge, you have to climb up to the top of St. Mark's Campanile to grab the flag on the very peak. One person from each team would get the opportunity to climb up this wondrous site of Venice. Since Team Amazon won the first part, they get to use the harness and climbing rope in able to reach it. Very efficient and quite useful in climbing anything in the world!"

He smiled at the contestants as he took a sip of Italian coffee.

"Man, the authentic coffee beans can't be beat! Anyways, choose a member from one team, and we'll get this bad boy challenge started!"

All of Team Amazon eyed at Heather, who was already holding the reward

"Heather!" Said all but Heather, who wasn't really shocked.

Tyler was stoked, "I'll do this one! I have wicked climbing skills and fingers that don't quit on me!

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Super Strong Fingers!)**

Tyler: _(He is bending his fingers as he is talking.)_ Yeah, I have super strong fingers, that docs can't explain! I one time accidently broke a dozen piano keys while taking piano lessons at five and six. Transferred to sports quickly afterwards and I never stopped playing them!

* * *

"Team Victory? How about you?" Chris smiled over at Victory, who didn't look like they'd do it.

"Of course I ain't doin' it. You remember what happened in Japan with the panda incident," DJ quickly excluded himself.

"If it's for knockin' Heather off that building, count me in!" Leshawna quickly joined in with the rest of the competing people.

"And we have our first three competitors! Also, if you fall, or you just want to be a quitty baby, just tag one of your teammates, and have them climb, or just tell them who you want to climb, and maybe risk their lives. On the halfway point you'll find a flag with your team colour. Grab the flag, and you've passed the halfway point. However, if you pass the halfway point, the next player will be carried to the halfway mark to start the challenge. If you reach to the peak of this mighty building wins the second challenge. Oh and don't think the ground's gonna break your fall. We have mattresses!"

This made mostly everybody sigh in relief, that really kept them from worrying of broken, fractured, or seriously injured bones.

Chris whispered to the camera, "We didn't want angry responses and lawsuits"

The host then smiled, leaning away from the camera.

"Alrighty now, on your marks, get set and... GO!"

The contestants from each team had started climbing to the top. Most were struggling, while some were just getting the hang of it.

"This is all mine! Whoo!" Tyler was just as excited as anybody else, that made Heather glare at what was happening.

"All yours until you realize what you're stepping on!" Heather had Tyler's weight all on her head, that was soon released seconds later.

**

* * *

Cockpit Confessional: (There It Goes Again!)**

Heather: _(She is rubbing the top of her head and wiping off the dirt from the bottom of Tyler's tennis shoe.)_ Obviously, I get the worst out of people, and I hate it. So tell me, Hatchet, is this how you feel everyday when Chris chooses coffee over you?

Chef Hatchet: Ah, don't remind me.

Heather: Why? Because you're afraid he'll fire you over a latté and a phone call? _(Heather laughs lightly as this made Chef glare.)_

Chef Hatchet: I was hopin' you never sed dat!

* * *

Leshawna was climbing smoothly, "Oh, this is easy!"

Chris was looking up at the three climbing contestants, "Oh, it's easy alright. We have a few extra surprises for you all!"

The contestants climbing were bewildered until spaghetti splattered onto their faces, along with some being rather finicky.

"I just _had_ to ask, didn't I," Leshawna told herself.

"Ugh! You just HAD to ruin my posture!" Heather tried getting all of the noodles out of her hair.

Chris laughed, "It's what you get for waking up in the morning feelin' Italian!"

"Mmmm, Spaghetti and Meatballs! Mind if I-?" Owen asked with a more than happy face.

Alejandro put a hand over the lovable oaf's mouth, silencing him, "Friend, you must wait until you start climbing the St. Mark's Campinile."

"But I'm hungry and Chris didn't even give us breakfast! And climbing that thing? I'm slightly afraid of heights, but it's slightly, like a slither of the last piece of bacon, or maybe-"

Alejandro silenced Owen again, "We get it."

Leshawna wasn't too pleased with the spaghetti, but she was then happy enough to throw spaghetti at Heather.

Heather snapped, "What was that for!"

"Sorry, hun. You had a little somethin' and you missed a spot, Spagheather!" Leshawna laughed as she continued climbing up until Heather caught up with her.

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Spagheather?)**

Leshawna: That spaghetti was awfully gross and saucy, but lobbin' that at Heather made my day. She'll end up looking like a bigger, meaner Flyin' Spaghetti Monster. Maybe.. Spagheather? It's kinda like-a mixture of Spaghetti and Heather.

Heather: Spagheather? I've heard worse. Just because I snap at some big-butted loud mouth doesn't mean I didn't have this in the bag. _(She is carefully taking out the noodles out of her hair and body, making shivering noises at how gross it was.) _She is going down!

* * *

"Just from looking at your bubble butt sickens me, like this spaghetti." Heather continued getting the spaghetti that was all over herself and tried getting the harness closer to Lesahwna for perhaps physically abusing her, but failed.

"Ugh! This is unnecessary!" Heather whined, "This is the least sturdy piece of crap I have ever put hands on. You're just a cheap lout who-"

The rope tearing on her interrupted her hate speech on Chris, resulting in her falling off the building.

Lesahwna was laughing just to see her fall from almost 500 feet from the surface, but didn't land exactly on the mattress; she made a Heather-sized hole into the ground.

Contestants flinched and gasped at the reaction, causing some to laugh.

"Emergenza!" **(1)** Chris called out to Italian paramedics, who turned out to be his interns who knew Italian.

Chris started talking in Italian, "Sì, stiamo andando avere bisogno di una barella di prendere all'infermeria." **(2)**

The interns placed Heather in a stretcher, going to a nearby Italain infirmary.

"Well, there goes one for the Amazons. Next!"

"Me! Me! I'll do it!" Sierra volunteered herself to climb next after Heather's accident, "FOR CODYYYY!"

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Generations of Skills!)**

Sierra: Eee! This is so amazing! But poor Heather. She didn't deserve to go to the infirmary! Well, she did try to earn my trust, but oh well. Speaking of climbing, I'm a seventh generation rock climber, meaning I could climb really anything!

Heather: _(She is in a wheelchair, with casts on her arms and legs, with a bandage around her head; though, she never bled.) _I feel so useless now! Stupid Italy! Stupid Chris! Stupid Cheap Budget! Ugh!_ (She tries to adjust her arms, but she winces.) _Ow.

* * *

As Tyler had reached halfway to the finish line, he grinned, looking up.

"Won't you look at that? Guess who's gonna win for-" He is then spontaneously splatted with spaghetti, causing his clumsiness to get the best of him. Luckily, he was aimed for the mattress, landing safely.

"Me me! I'll do it!" Izzy ran as fast as a roadrunner when she had started climbing rather crazily. "Yar yar! I be Spiderman, but faster! And not wearing that cheesy superhero outfit! I even made up a musical number for it!"

Izzy started singing rather annoyingly:

"Spider-Iz! Spider-Iz!  
Does whatever an Izzy can!  
I can swing, from a vine.  
To your face, with a kick!  
Look out! Here comes a Spider-Iz!  
Da na! DA NAAAAA!  
Da na da na da na!  
Izzy can, crash you down!  
Izzy can do whatever she-"

She was interrupted when spaghetti hits her across the face during her unneeded musical number.

"Aye! That's no way to treat Spider-Iz!" Izzy threw the spaghetti down, to much of Owen's joy, eating it in one gulp.

"It's raining spaghetti and cloudy with a chance of meatballs," Owen smiled as he licked the sauce off his lips savouring the authentic taste.

As Leshawna was climbing, she was starting to grow tired, "How could you do such a thing!" She complained as Chris smiled from below.

"What can I say? I am LOVING Italy!"

Leshawna groaned as she continued climbing until Izzy throws spaghetti at Leshawna.

"Hey!" Leshawna snapped as she turned back at Izzy.

Izzy grinned foolishly, "SPAGHETTI FIGHT!"

As Izzy started throwing spaghetti at Sierra and Leshawna, it was on. The three girls had handfuls of spaghetti, throwing it all at each other due to the fact that it was all Izzy.

"Hey guys! Anybody want spaghetti?" Izzy yelled from below as she threw spaghetti roughly to the others, but it accidently landed on Cody's hair.

"Ewwww! I'm spaghetti infested!" Cody wiped the spaghetti off his clothes and slowly took the noodles out of his hair.

Sierra gasped, "CODY! NOOOO!" She then turned at Izzy.

"How DARE you get spaghetti on MY precious Cody!" Her face was furious, until she was struggling to hold on as Izzy pelted more on her hand.

"Sorry, Silly Beans!" Izzy apologized before trying to win the brawl.

Leshawna looked around in all directions, "Oh no, Leshawna ain't losin' this time!"

Izzy and Leshawna were climbing head-to-head as they were up to the finish line. It was only those two up for each other until somebody from Team Amazon quickly and easily outclimbed the two.

"Child's play," the Amazon reacted to the challenge, as she grabbed the flag from the very tip of St. Mark's Campanile.

"AND TEAM AMAZON WINS!" Chris shouted.

"WHAT?" Izzy and Leshawna responded in unison, surprised at what just happened.

"Yep! Turns out our Amazonian team has won the Italy challenge, and first class of course. Speaking of first class, Italian food awaits you!"

Team Amazon cheered as they won their first challenge of the show, until Gwen interrupted, "Wait! Where's Katie?"

**

* * *

Bathroom Confessional: (Shocking, Isn't It?)**

Katie: _Of course I had to win for the team, and I never felt so proud of myself! If I only had this potential back in the previous seasons, I would've so won that mil! Ask how I won, you ask? Easy. I used to go mountain climbing a lot with family back when I was younger because of a wild sense of adventure during summer vacation. Surprisingly, I look like I can't do worth crap, but think again. (She grins at herself, feeling prouder by the second.)_

* * *

"HOW did you do THAT!" Gwen was stunned, as she high-fived Katie.

She could only smile and chuckle, "Experience," she winked.

"As for Team Esquire, you got an elimination ceremony to attend to! Buuut, since we ARE in Italy, and that one of my ethnicities is Italian, I'm forcing you to a new team name."

This made them shrug carelessly, letting him go on until Sierra blurted out something suggestive.

"Hey Chris! I have such a FAB name for their team! How about Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" Sierra gushed.

This made everybody from the team scream in unison.

"WHAT?"

A new symbol shows baby blue, with a grinning Chris face.

"Whoa! Best team name EVER! Alrighty then, Team Esquire is NO MORE, but it is the start of my new FAVE team name, EVER!" Chris smiled widely.

**

* * *

First Class Cabin:**

"Wow! This place is AMAZING!" Cody was laying comfortably on one of the chairs while an intern was massaging his shoulders, "And the ladies here know how to take the pressure out of your shoulders!"

Sierra was eating a slice of Italian pizza, "Wow! I can't believe you won for us! I so have to add this to my blog! I'm sooo proud of you!" she grinned as Katie was twirling her spaghetti with a fork.

"I just kinda had it in me, you know, like when you have that adrenaline rush for drinking so much soda and such?" Katie was chewing on her spaghetti, as Sierra started talking again.

Sierra grinned, "O.M.G.I.N.O! I'm very surprised about today. I bet Sadie's sooo proud of you! Yeee!"

Katie chuckled sheepishly, "Thanks, Sierra."

**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bathroom Confessional:**

_(The lights are shut off and it was quiet until rattling was heard from under the table. Panting was heard, more like a girl's breathing, as she got up, looking anonymous.)_

Anonymous: I WILL get my vengeance on Chris for what happened! Even if it takes me 'til I'm eighty! This show has a lack of common sense, plus when did it started stinking so much in here! GROSS!

* * *

Chris, temporarily wide-eyed from the noises he was hearing, was sitting with Chef in the cockpit who was concentrating on flying to the next destination.

"Hmm.. I really have to get that fixed. It's been like that since we got on the plane."

Chris looked up at the camera, smiling.

"What will we have in store for our competitors? Will our next destination be a lot more interesting than the last, and when will I ever get to navigate the plane?"

Chef glared at Chris, "Maybe neva."

"Heyyyy! Come on, dude! I want to at least try!" Chris begged Chef who was starting to lose control of the plane, thanks to Chris's shoving.

"Find out next time, on another thrilling episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: (1)- "Emergenza!" means "Emergency" and (2)- "Sì, stiamo andando avere bisogno di una barella di prendere all'infermeria." means "Yeah, we're gonna need a stretcher to take to the infirmary." in Italian.**

Whoa! Who could that anonymous person be? Now THIS is a mystery you readers could solve, hehe!

Anyways, I apologize for submitting this chapter so late, and this was originally going to be an elimination episode, but I decided to make it more of a reward, same with the next one, because it's just me. ;)

This chapter seems the shortest due to my procrastination, and minimal ideas my mind has sent to me. I really have to think more, since I do want, in fact, longer chapters.

And yes, I have decided to think of a plot for a team name change. I just thought it would be something I wanted to add. :)

Next chapter is going to have a lot more interaction with those who have barely spoken (Trent, Ezekiel, Bridgette, etc.) and I'll mix it up a little with musical numbers nobody wants to hear, with the majority coming from Izzy, but I'm not doing one of those forced musical numbers, that's for sure. It's a bit too difficult and cheesy for me. Oh well! :)

Hopefully, I'll upload my chapters faster since I have a lot of free time ahead of me throughout the week.

**

* * *

Teams:**

**Victory: **Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay

**Chris is Really (x4) Hot: **Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

**Amazon: **Cody, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sierra

**Eliminated: **Duncan (quit), Courtney


	5. Broadway, Baby!

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Warnings: **Izzy, obviously, and some more drama heading your way! Nothing too much going on hehe!

* * *

_Previously, on Total Drama World Tour. Italia! Home of its authentic spaghetti sauce and long canals. Here, our competitors went on a Venice canal race to see who would win it without finding the motor, thanks to Izzy, but it wasn't until the end when a secret Team Amazon member had climbed it for the win in our St. Mark's climbing challenge, who turned out to be nobody other than Katie. I have to say, I'm still shocked it was her. Didn't know the chic had it in her. But earlier, Heather had almost taken the fall of Death when she had been taken to the infirmary for injury issues. Unfortunately, she's back to normal. How is SHE a quick healer! I bet you all can't wait for what we have in store this time when we get ready for traffic and tourism right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOOOUR!"_

* * *

**Economy Class:**

Teams Victory and Chris were feeling rather uncomfortable and bored from sitting in Economy class.

"Aw man, we almost had it!" Lindsay was sad from their loss, but had a comforting arm wrapped around her.

"It's alright, hon. It wasn't my fault that somebody decided to have spaghetti in the challenge," Leshawna reminded, who kept a close eye on Izzy, who was smirking.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Psh, she's Lemadatme.)**

Izzy: Poor, Lesh. I think she's still mad at me for the spaghetti incident, but it was so much fun! Not to mention that I took Zeke's toque while in his sleep and all, but don't tell him! It's so warm on my head.

Leshawna: I'm not necessarily mad with Izzy from the spaghetti incident, it was all Chris, that trigged to Izzy's case of crazy. Man's gotta lay off the culture.

* * *

"What if we like, win the next challenge, and get to relax in first class, where dreams could come true like in malls!" Lindsay smiled excitedly.

Tyler frowned lightly, "But what about me?"

"Oh my gosh! Tyler? Is that YOU?" Lindsay gasped happily at his sight, hugging him tightly, "I like never ever thought I'd ever see you AGAIN!"

Tyler grinned, "Lindsay! Y-You remember me?"

The dumb blonde gasped, "Oh my gosh, you're so psychic!"

The reunited couple started making out passionately, with awes coming from some while others begged to differ.

"Gag!" exclaimed Noah, who was rather sickened from the make-out session.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Oh, Tyler.)**

_(Tyler and Lindsay are in the confessional, as mushy and romantic as they could be, getting away from everybody else. Lindsay is lightly sitting on Tyler's lap.)_

Lindsay: Remembering that Tyler was back on the show was one of my best days ever! I thought I was like never going to see him again, ever!  
Tyler: But you're looking at Tyler right now.  
Lindsay: _(She starts giggling, smiling at her beau.) _Oh, Tyler. You're just the most amazing guy I've ever met! _(She pokes his nose, leaning her forehead against his until he leans more into her touch for a wet, but romantic lip lock. Giggles and chuckles were heard until some obnoxious competitor knocked rather roughly on the door. Both were startled.)  
_Noah: _(From Outside.)_ Uh, hello? You two lovebirds can't just suck face the whole entire season, other people besides you two have talking to do.  
Lindsay: Oops.. Sorry Nick! We were just on our way out!  
Tyler: Forget him, I have you to focus on. Now where were we?  
_(The two start making out again, from where they left off, only heating up to the point where it can't be aired on International TV, for your safety.)_

* * *

"Economy class isn't that bad. Besides, at least nothing here has broken at our sight," Trent smiled until parts from the Economy section fell onto Noah's head.

"Maybe for you, this part of the plane is deadlier than the sight of Owen's bare bottom."

Trent tapped his eyebrow, "Touché."

"Attention, all! Please meet in the cargo hold immediately for as we are to start to fly near our destination!" Chris announced as they walked on over.

* * *

**Cargo Hold:**

As the seventeen were walking to the cargo hold, there was a big, orange jet boat, along with the same anonymous person in the background, trying to stay away from getting caught.

"Take a seat, grab a handle, and I'll tell you where we're going." Chris announced as they took a seat.

Gwen scoffed, "Since when did you get a life jacket unlike the REST of us?"

"Because there are seventeen of you, but only ONE valuable ME!" Chris grinned at the camera before somebody else started talking.

"Gwen's right. There's more of us than there are you, can't we at least-" Trent was interrupted by Chris's screaming.

"HIT IT CHEF!"

From the cockpit area of the jet, Chef pulled down a lever, which triggered to the floor of the cargo hold into having them all fall out into what seemed like a big area of water.

As the jet boat landed, it started drifting onto the waters of what looked like New York City.

"Welcome to, NEW YORK CITY!" Chris told the contestants, who have been over the whole 'dropping from the cargo hold' incident.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (I LOVE NY!)**

_(Lindsay, Izzy and Katie are all in the confessional, for some odd and unknown reason, gushing about New York City.)_

Lindsay: New York? NEW YORK? _(She gasps happily.) _Oh my gosh! This is like heaven to me! I can't wait 'til we go shopping!  
Katie: I know right? I've always wanted to go shopping in New York! How is it like?  
Lindsay: _(She gasps in surprise.) _You've never gone shopping in this area? I'm sooo surprised! I always thought you and Sandy have been there and like went on a super duper best friend-like shopping spree!  
Izzy: Izzy is shocked, but Chris really needs to pay more attention to us, or you could say, push him into crocodile and piranha infested waters! That would be so funny!  
Katie: It would be, but Chef would be like a scarier host.  
Lindsay: I know right? But let's not talk about an ugly Chef that totally needs a touch up on his cheeks! We're all in New York! And I could buy like ten seasons worth of lip gloss without even trying!  
Katie: I could buy anything here without even trying!  
Lindsay: _(Gasps.) _You too? How come we have SO much in common?  
Katie: I know right? It's like we're some sort of Doppelganger personality-like.  
Lindsay: Totally! Wait.. what's a Doppelgangster?  
Katie: A 'doppelganger' is kinda like those people you act/look like, you know, in like those crazy cosplay outfits and everything like that.  
Lindsay: Ohhhh! I get it now!  
Izzy: Hmm.. So why are we all in this Confessional together? Ooh ooh! I know! PARTY! _(Lindsay and Katie are both wide-eyed from Izzy's facial expression, looking rather scary with a freaky, but friendly grin on her face.) _Whaaaat?

Trent: You gotta love this place. I mean, this is where the Drama Brothers and I were planning on heading to first after the season's over. Talk about how many fans are around this area.

* * *

The contestants were now out of the jet boats onto where it would be on the other side of Central Park. Chris started talking.

"Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park, which I like to call, LIBERTY OR DEATH!"

Ezekiel's eyes were now wide, with his worried pupils big, "D-Death?"

Chris smiled, "Exactly! It's what makes it a lot more interesting!" He winks at the camera, along with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Death is Bad, Eh!)**

Ezekiel: I may be this naïve guy who just suddenly startles himself over what might not happen, but I got this one in the bag, yo! Though.. I've never been to New York before.

_(Suddenly, the ceiling is popped open with Izzy's face appearing.)_

Izzy: Hey Zeke!  
Ezekiel: Ah! Izzy, why'd you do that, eh?  
Izzy: I thought it would've been funny! You should've seen the look on your face!  
Ezekiel: Just as long as you-  
_(Izzy clumsily falls on top of Ezekiel, causing him to wince from the pain Izzy had given him.)_

* * *

"And if they make me a horse, I know who's going to be leaving," eyed Gwen, who had a wider eye on Heather, who was happily suggested.

"It's not a horse carriage race, it's a baby carriage race! And where would you find these carriages? Let's just say I hope you all brought your climbing gloves!" Chris warned the campers, as they all eyed on the baby carriages hanging off the Statue of Liberty.

Harold raised an eyebrow, "But Chris, that looks nearly impossible. There's no way you could-"

"No one cares, Harold. Anyways, you'll find your ways into finding ropes you gotta climb, and it's rather interesting to work your weakling bodies, like for instance, string bean over here!"

Harold glared, "It's called being scrawny, GOSH!"

"LOL Chris, I love your mischievous side; it really brings this game to a more interesting level!" Sierra gushed as she smiled adorably.

This made Chris smile, "Thank you, Sierra. It's nice to be appreciated."

Sierra then goes into stalker-typed, lovey dovey mode.

"Appreciated? I LOVE YOU! I always did! Even waaaay back when you were making those terrible movies about talking cats."

From then on, Chris started feeling awkward, yet embarrassed when the other sixteen chuckled at what Sierra was talking about.

Sierra finished, "I was going to call my first band, 'The Christians,' but that name was already taken."

As she finished, Chris patted Sierra's head, pushing it away toward everybody else, with a fake smile on his face. Alejandro eyed over at the scene, smiling to himself.

"Okay! You better get on going! Less chatter, more splatter! Or.. more climbing. More climbing! Yeah, climbing. We'll keep the splattering for later. Anywho, when you reach up on top of the Statue of Liberty, you ought to take your team's carriage and take it down to the bottom. After reaching to the bottom, tag along in your team's jet boat for a drive to your next destination, Central Park!"

Chris finished before Lindsay asked a question that had nothing to do with the challenge.

"Okay, um, so when are we going shopping?" She asked curiously.

She frowned as she bent on down to sitting on her knees, struck from what Chris's answer was to Lindsay.

"NOOOOOO!" She responded, making the contestants eye at her, and a flock of birds fly away, along with a few tourists raise an eyebrow from nearby.

* * *

**About a Several Thousand Feet From the Top of the Statue:**

"Ready, Set.."

Chris blew a whistle into telling the contestants to start climbing the rope.

Alejandro was the first of the seventeen to start climbing, with Izzy behind.

"I'm a rabid monkey! Ai yi yi yi ya!" She was quickly and happily climbing up the fragile-looking rope.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team Victory, DJ was the first to touch the rope. To much of his surprise, the string had jabbed him lightly.

"Ow! What are these ropes made of?" DJ held his wrist on where his hand was hurting.

Chris smiled, "Steel wool. Strong and rough! Just like the Big Apple!"

DJ started climbing, as he kept on yelping "Ow" every time he had the chance to climb higher and closer to the carriage.

* * *

With Team Amazon, the five teammates were still on the ground, without even one of them on the rope yet.

"Why don't I go first? And make sure it's safe for you ladies," Cody volunteered with a smile on his face.

Before he could go farther, Gwen stopped him by grasping his shoulder lightly.

"That's so nice of you, but I could do this." She gave a generous smile before Heather interrupted.

"How about Sierra chooses who should go up first?" she suggested.

Sierra smiled in reaction to what Heather said, "Oh em gee! I thought I knew everything about everybody! Wait, how come you're being so nice?"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (I Know, Duh!)**

Sierra: Of course I know Heather's playing me! I've seen every episode like over 9,000 times, hello! I'm _playing _Heather!

* * *

Gwen started climbing, with Katie and Heather behind her, who was bothered from the rope.

"There is no way we're losing this challenge!"

Sierra and Cody have yet to climb the rope, looking up.

"After you, I insist," Sierra let Cody climb the rope before her, catching up with him sooner or later. As Cody started climbing a few paces higher, his eyes were suddenly widened.

Sierra grinned, "Best view in New York City," gushing at the sight of his butt, before he covered it up with his hand, groaning at what she was talking about.

* * *

**On the Peak Of the Statue of Liberty:**

"Come on already! It's been twenty-five stinking, time-wasting, son of a mother ducking minutes and NOTHING!"

As Sierra had made it outside closer to the top, Alejandro had swung to her side.

"I'm worried about Chris. Do you ever get the feeling that he misses his glory days? Back when he was a huge star? But it feels like no one remembers? Or.. cares?"

Alejandro swings back to his side of the carriage, while Sierra looks down in remorse.

"Poor Chris, I remember. I CARE!"

Meanwhile, Owen was struggling to get untangled from the rope he was tied up in.

"Okay, starting to sweat. Okay, I gotta just-" He stopped talking before he was completely almost impossible to be untied.

"AW COME ON!"

* * *

Chris was still bickering about how nobody had gotten to the top of the Statue of Liberty, "Come on! Let's go! I'm tired, I'm hungry and I gotta pee! And I am OFFICIALLY BORED!"

As Alejandro had gotten to the top, he was panting from how much he had to climb.

"You.. Are pure.. EVIL!" Alejandro responded to Chris, who was now smiling.

From a few hundred feet away Noah, Tyler and Cody were struggling to climb up onto the rope.

"Look at those!" Tyler gushed at the sight of the Statue's cleavage, to much of his amazement, along with Cody's.

Cody smiles at Tyler and Noah, "Hey. What's going on?"

Looking to his side, Cody was distracted from the same thing Tyler was talking about earlier, "Oh whooooa!"

From the sight Cody was eying at for the longest time, he leaned over a little too much, suddenly suckered into the statue's cleavage, muffling for help.

"Whoo! Ten point landing, dude!" Tyler grinned, congratulating Cody for what had happened just a moment ago.

Cody was sinking in more and more into the Statue of Liberty, muffling more into the statue.

"I'M GETTING STUCK IN!" Cody screamed audibly before Sierra had caught up with the rest. She, along with Cody, were worried sick.

"I'll save you, Cody!" She screamed, before swinging to save Cody from dying inside the Statue of Liberty, biting onto his leg to pull him out.

* * *

**Cockpit Confessional: (I Could've Died!)**

Cody: _(He is wrapping a bandage around where Sierra had bit him.) _For a second, I actually thought I was going to DIE in there!

Chef: But what a way to go! He he he!

Cody: True that! Whoo hoo hoo!

* * *

Sierra had finally made it to the top, with the help of her teammates that had made it before her. All were smiling when the uber fan had reached to the top.

"I'll get the carriage! Because that's what a good and valuable teammate would do!" Heather volunteered before struggling to balance onto the statue.

To much of Chris's dismay, Sierra had ran up to the host.

"Hey, Chris, know what? I own every bit of your TV appearances on DVD, even your cooking show, 'Keep it Plain with Chris McLean.' Your recipe for white rice is soo great; it's totally unfair that you got cancelled only after one episode."

After Sierra's stalker talk, the others started laughing hysterically as they were holding onto the rope or standing there for the carriage. On the other hand, Alejandro had smirked at the two.

Embarrassed as he could be, Chris spoke in his defense, "I was.. going.. through a phase!"

Before Team Amazon knew it, Heather ran the carriage to her team.

"Ta Da! Like I said. Valuable!"

Chris announces, "Team Amazon takes the lead!"

"Um, Chris? How exactly _do _we get down?" Katie asked curiously as her hand rubbed onto her elbow, raising an eyebrow.

"Fireman's Pole, anyone? It's only a thirty story flight!" Chris pointed to the pole that was to their side, with the team, looking down from where they were going to land.

Cody was worried, "Ladies' first..?"

Others were the same way, not wanting to go until Gwen spoke up.

"Well, I'm going down. Somebody's gotta do it. Here it goes," she sighed before taking the shot into sliding down.

As she was sliding down the Fireman's pole, she was screaming the whole thirty stories down until she clashed onto the ground.

"I'm okay," she struggled saying since she hit her body against the ground rather harshly.

The other four from Team Amazon had been sliding down the pole, along with the Gwen, hoping they wouldn't end up looking like a puddle of nothing.

* * *

Before Chris could bicker, Bridgette, Harold and Ezekiel had made it to the top, with her teammates cheering, since they were behind the others.

"Now let's get that carriage before the others do!" Leshawna felt determined, while DJ had used his tippie toes as gently as he could to get his team's baby carriage.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Don't Wanna Break Momma's Back.)**

DJ: I always walk on the edge of the curve, never on the sidewalk. Can't risk stepping on a crack and breakin' Momma's back, y'know what I'm sayin'?

* * *

Team Victory was on their way down the pole, with screams of fear, as they clung for their lives onto making their ways down, while Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was struggling to push Owen to the top due to his untangled body.

Tyler continuously yelled out, "TEAM!" in hopes into getting Owen making it up. From below, Owen was failing into getting up higher, ending up into the Statue of Liberty's nostril; it made the team sigh in defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two teams have raced into their jet boats, with Team Victory making it to theirs first, along with Team Amazon behind them. As DJ started the engine, they've started driving off until Ezekiel had flipped over, ending up into the water.

"Heyyy! What about me, yo!" Ezekiel was trying to get his team's attention.

Lindsay screamed, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

After much time wasted, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot had finally gotten Owen to the top of the Statue of Liberty, the five other contestants were panting loudly, before Izzy was backflipping her way to the top to get their team's carriage, sliding down from the top upside-down, due to the fact that she hit her head onto the top of the pole, leaving the baby carriage behind. Then came along Tyler, Noah and Trent behind her as they slid.

When it was Owen's turn to jump down the hole into sliding down, he remains stuck, giggling to himself until Alejandro approached him.

"Can you help me, Al?" Owen asked Alejandro who had the baby carriage in his hands, who was nodding in response to Owen's question; Owen then turns startled at what Alejandro was going to do next.

"GREAT BIG APPLE!" Owen screamed before Alejandro hits him over the head with his team's carriage, following along.

* * *

Before Team Amazon had started the motor, Ezekiel had held on to their jet boat, hoping he wouldn't be left behind. Once Heather started the motor to the jet boat, Ezekiel was water gliding thanks to the rope that kept the boat steady.

"Way to glide on the water, eh! This is-" Ezekiel was grinning until he had hit himself on the buoy, with Team Chris behind him. Fortunately, Izzy had caught him at the right time.

"Aha! There you are!" Izzy had Ezekiel in her arms, smiling, "I've finally captured you!"

Ezekiel was at this time worried, "But I'm on the wrong-"

"WORDS ARE FOR SISSIES! HIT IT, AL!" Izzy screamed happily before the engine revved up to catch up with the other team. As they were on their way closer to Team Victory's boat, Izzy had a very suggestive idea.

"Next Stop, Victory's Boat!" Izzy screamed before holding Ezekiel in the air, spinning him around in circles.

Ezekiel tried not to protest, "Whoa! That's enough, eh! Don't- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he was aimed for Team Victory's boat, landing rather harshly onto his team's boat.

"Where were you?" Leshawna questioned.

"This boat is whack, yo. It had me distanced away from the team and such," he sighed in relief, shaking the water out of himself.

At the moment, Team Victory was in first place, then with Team Chris, who had managed to catch up in front of the Amazons, to much of their surprise.

"But HOW did they get in FRONT of us? They were in LAST PLACE!" Heather sounded angered with the reaction of becoming last place. "Speed it up!" Heather told Gwen who was about to punch Heather in the face.

Gwen glared to herself, "I'm trying! This thing only goes up to sixty!" She tried pushing onto the gas pedal as hard as she could.

"Cheap budget," Gwen told herself before catching up after their bickering.

* * *

Team Chris had finally caught up, but lost sight to Team Victory, due to the fact that they've been in the sewer.

"Hey, look guys. It's the next buoy," Trent reminded the others, smiling at the response.

"Yeah, but we're in second place," Noah corrected Trent, who felt defeated.

Trent taps onto his chin, "Touché."

As soon as they gotten into the sewer, the six teammates had been gasping for air and coughing from the horrid stench, while Trent put his shirt over his nose. Behind was Team Amazon, who was also disgusted.

"The SEWER? Ugh! Sometimes I hate Chris! Okay, all times!" Heather was the most disgusted out of the four others.

* * *

From the Statue of Liberty, Chris had a telescopic binocular, taking a peek at how far the contestants had been once they've gotten into the sewers when the host looks into the camera, smiling.

"It was all my idea. Gotta love the sewers. Just wait for what we have in store for our competitors!"

* * *

Team Victory was on their way onto the outing of the sewer, still ahead of the two other teams.

"This BETTER be a reward at the end of this challenge, like a long hot shower and disinfectant!" Leshawna tried to keep the stench away from her.

A noise was heard, startling Lindsay.

"Was that an alligator?"

"Alligators in sewers is just an urban myth. There's no such thing, plus it's nearly impossible" Harold looked down at the water before the jet boat was leading the way to victory.

Bridgette heard the noise again, "Harold, I don't think that's a myth," she felt worried, knowing they weren't the only ones in the sewer.

"Enough with the whole alligator business and let's win!" Leshawna shut the others up, in hopes into winning it.

Not knowing, an alligator remained behind, hiding in the sewer water, keeping an eye on any other contestants.

* * *

Team Chris was following Team Victory, while the sound was still heard.

"Whoa, you hear that? It sounded like an alligator," Tyler looked from behind, until an alligator had swam from behind quickly, in attempt to eat the contestants, but they were luckily fast enough to outride the alligator, who literally bit the air. The alligator remained underwater until Team Amazon's boat had ridden on top of it, flying into the air, with the alligator struck.

The alligator was following Team Amazon, chomping at their boat every two seconds, thinking it'd have a chance at lunch.

* * *

Seconds later, Teams Victory and Chris had found a way into the finishing point of the challenge, so far. Later, the alligator had found the outing, but was choking on what seemed to be Team Amazon and their boat, with the team screaming in fear.

"Whoa! Now THAT'S the kind of stank that'll you'll NEVER get rid of!" Chris was wearing a gas mask, "Can you get the alligator to sign the waiver to air it on television?" he asked Chef, who groaned.

"Stupid show," Chef grunted before jumping into the water to have the alligator sign the waiver.

Sierra started gushing, "Chris, you are such a brilliant commander! That's why you always stood out in your boy band."

"Chris? In a boy band?" Harold started chuckling, "I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Back in the eighties he was!" Sierra smiled before singing a bit of his song.

"_Makin' trouble is easy to do,  
But makin' you LOVE ME, is painful!"_

"_You _were in Fame Town?" Gwen questioned before cracking up.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (ROTFLOL)**

_(In the next four confessionals, you'll see DJ, Gwen, Owen, and Chef laughing their butts off at the reaction of Chris in Fame Town, finding it hysterical.)_

* * *

For the next few minutes, the others were nonstop laughing, while Sierra continued, "I really admire the way you'd never let mockery get to you. I'll have to include that in you obituary. I already have a draft, wanna hear it?"

She inhales before starting, "Chris McLean was born in 1978."

Before she could continue the draft to Chris's obituary, he'd been fed up, growing a harsh glare onto his face.

"THAT IS IT! ZIP IT! PERMANENTLY! AGH!" Chris fussed loudly, startling Sierra. For the third time that day, Alejandro smirked as a reaction.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (That Sneaky Jackass!)**

Heather: You know, Sierra could've been Chris's pet throughout the season, but of course, she had to ruin it for our team, unless.. Alejandro! That sneaky jerk! He's been smirking the whole entire time! I know he's up to something, and I'm not gonna let him get away with it, no matter how long it takes! Ha! Just. You. Wait!

* * *

Chris had finally stopped the laugh fest, getting over his ballistic mood from a moment ago.

"Alright! Enough with the laughing! Welcome to the second half of the challenge. Bobbing for big apples, NYC style! Here's how it's gonna go down. You and your teams must push they way onto their correct path to Central Park's faithful turtle pond. There, one member of each team must dive into the turtle infested waters into having to get the apple with ANYTHING but their hands! Once the apple is loaded into your carriage, you must race your way to victory at the heart of Central Park. And what's a baby carriage without a baby?"

Owen raised his hands, "Ooh ooh! A shopping cart!"

"It was a rhetorical question," Chris turned his head to the side.

Sierra started giggling, Oh Chris-"

"ZIP IT!" Chris fussed to his loudest, scaring Sierra again, with deadly daggers in his eyes. He finished, "Anywho, one member from each team has to ride in the carriage."

Before anybody said anything, Team Amazon nominated Cody.

Noah had no choice since he was the smallest of his team.

"I'll do it," he volunteered.

"Ooh! I'll do it for Team Victory. I love it when people call me baby!" Lindsay volunteered herself, giving Noah an idea.

The know-it-all nudged Tyler suggestively, "Make a mental note of that, bro," giving a sly smirk on his face.

While patting around his track suit, Tyler shrugged, "I don't have a pen."

"Team Victory has the shortest path, due to the fact that they've made it first. Then, it's Team I am Super Duper Hotter than The Sun Hot, with the longest path to the left, then it leaves off to Team Amazon, with the longest path to the right."

As Cody struggled getting into the carriage, he felt nothing but tiny.

"Why is it always I that I have to get into the smallest objects!"

Sierra giggled, "Oh Cody, you make a CUTE baby! And even if you're sixteen, you'll ALWAYS be MY baby!" Gushing as much as she could about Cody in the carriage, she'd only hug him tighter than average. Cody begged to differ.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (I HATE being Small!)**

Cody: Being at 5'3'' and the shortest of the season makes you feel like every other competitor in here like Godzilla, especially Sierra! They just tower over you like you're a helpless victim and just stare you down, as if you make a great baby for this or a funny action figure for a giant. Being short SUCKS!

Sierra: _(She has one of Cody's baby pictures, gushing and busting out in a fit of giggles.) _Who wouldn't think this was CUTE! It's the CUTEST THING EVER! He's sucking his thumb with the most beautiful eyes! I wish I could just snuggle him, but he's grown up! Maybe when we decide to have kids, I'll make sure to have one look JUST like him, then name it Cody Jr.! Yeee, I can't wait til we have kids!

* * *

"You better get movin', slackers!" Chris warned the competitors, who had been just starting to run to the heart of Central Park.

Chris and Chef started talking, "You know, I should've had them sing a forced musical number, don't you think?"

Chef shook his head, "That's way too tacky, and you would've been lyin' to that no good quitter of an idiot."

"You mean Duncan? Psh, he's a bigger sissy with the whole musical thing than you are, honestly." Chris took a sip of coffee.

Chef rolled his eyes, "Hey wait. I thought you'd get me a cup of coffee! You're a bad liar!"

"Relax! I got you one too. Want it?" Chris grabbed the extra cup from behind.

Chef smiled, "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

**Team Chris:**

Alejandro was rolling the carriage while the others were running beside him. Trent was in charge of direction, while others were just following from his side.

"Alright, so if we're heading for Central Park, we ought to take a left in about ten paces."

Meanwhile, Noah was slouching in the carriage, "We're in New York, not a treasure hunt. Besides, Chris is a big enough idiot for not giving us maps to the heart."

Trent thought, "I've been to New York loads of times, and I pretty much know my way around this area."

"Wow, very interesting," Noah remarked sarcastically.

Izzy was happier than ever at the moment, grinning at what she was going to do next.

"Hey, Tyler! Do you think Lady Bla Bla's here? Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to see her in person! And I thought I was that crazy! Her fashion is like so weird and crazy, crazier than mine!"

Tyler shrugged, "I dunno, but I know Lindsay likes her music."

Before they would take a turn, Tyler and Izzy spotted Lady Bla Bla, giving autographs to her fans.

"OH MY GOSH! TYLER! You should get her autograph! Maybe Lindsay would be happy!"

Tyler grinned, "Dude, that's perfect! We could tell her that we're from Total Drama, and maybe she'll make a song about us!"

"To Lady Bla Bla, and beyond!" Izzy screamed before Izzy pulled Tyler by the jacket to see the celebrity.

"Dude! You're Lady Bla Bla! We LOVE your music!" Tyler gushed as she turned over to her side.

She raised an eyebrow, "You two look so familiar. Aren't you from that show that people keep talking about?"

Izzy and Tyler beamed, "YES! THAT'S US!" They yelled in unison, full of euphoria.

Lady Bla Bla smiled slightly, "That's so cool of you. Competing for a million dollars. Say, want an autograph for you and the rest of the crew?"

Tyler and Izzy grinned widely, nodding their heads as they awaited nineteen autographs.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Debut!)**

Lady Bla Bla: Why does this confessional smell worse than the garbage dump? Oh well, New York is my hometown, and I gotta say, this show is a guilty pleasure. _(She shrugs.) _I should get outta here.

_(Tyler and Izzy are now in the confessional together.)_

Tyler: I can smell her perfume! I could've sworn she was in here!  
Izzy: _(Gasps.) _Really? _(She starts sniffing in different areas.) _You're right! Anyways, should we tell the others?  
Tyler: Nah, let it be a surprise.  
Izzy: Touché.

* * *

**Team Victory:**

The team was on their way to the pond until Ezekiel had tripped on a stick, causing him to fall into Bridgette's arms.

"Darn stick!" Ezekiel looked up worriedly at Bridgette, who had raised an eyebrow.

Bridgette then warned him without having the urge to yell, "Ezekiel, I have a boyfriend!" Ezekiel jumped off of her arms.

"Sorry, eh. It's just that the stick was just in my way," Ezekiel sounded apologetic, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand," Bridgette smiled sympathetically, patting on his toque, "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

"Stupid Chris! I hate this path! Why couldn't we be Team Victory?" Heather questioned before running, "And the fact that I have to run in heels is ridiculous!"

"At least it's a one time thing," Sierra reminded the contestants, who had been running tired from their running.

Katie pointed to their direction, with the others following, "Besides, we're more than halfway there. Be glad we didn't even lose completely."

This made the others shrug.

Cody groaned, "How much longer 'till I get to get out of this carriage?"

"Maybe another twenty minutes. That's if we could get there faster and not to bicker as much!" Gwen told him, giving a serious look at Heather, who rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

**Turtle Pond:**

Team Victory was the first to arrive at the Turtle Pond, with Chris and Chef waiting, along with Team Chris, who was behind them.

"We've made it! Wait, where are our friends Tyler and Izzy?" Alejandro looked around, seeing no hint of them.

"Nooo! Not Tyler and Izzy! Especially Izzy! Oh, if she didn't make it, I'd cry! At least I got these pretzels! Fetch Noah!"

As Owen threw his pretzels into the carriage, Noah was sound asleep in the stroller. One had been thrown into Noah's mouth, spitting it out awake.

"Ew, gross! I hate these pretzels!" Noah tried to get rid of the taste, feeling sickened as he could be.

Owen gasped, "Little Buddy! Oh, I thought you were dead! And why on Earth don't you like their PRETZELS! They're sooo salty! Mmmm, salty!"

Noah at the moment looked like he was going to throw up, due to the fact that the pretzel taste was still in his mouth.

"I'll make you savor them!" Owen said before shoving the pretzel into his mouth; the reaction wasn't pretty. When Noah had a stronger taste in his mouth, he felt his stomach churn, only turning his face green; his cheeks puffed, as he held his mouth. Seconds later, Noah ran out of the carriage.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Oh God! I'm Sick!)**

Noah: _(He is shivering in fear from the pretzel taste in his mouth; his face still green. He is currently holding onto his stomach.) _Sure my Chubby Buddy can be a good help, and sure those crunchy pretzels you get in the bag might be delicious, but THESE? These pretzels are just so- _(He feels himself feel sick again, resulting in Noah throwing up all over the place.) _It only makes me- _(He is interrupted from the upchucking.) _Puke. _(He pukes at the camera, groaning.)_

* * *

As Noah falls into the carriage, he feels faint, causing Owen to gasp.

"Noah! Oh, why did I make you eat those pretzels! I should've known better not to feed you those delicious, savory pretzels! Whyyyy!"

Chris had just hung up the phone with one of his partners, "Oh, there you are. Where's the rest of ya?"

"Tyler and Izzy are-" Alejandro reported until he heard two people running from behind.

"Here! And look what we got!" Izzy held up autographs once everybody from each team had arrived; they all gasped, except for Noah, who remained asleep and temporarily unconscious from continuous puking.

"Oh my gosh! You guys saw Lady Bla Bla IN PERSON?" Lindsay gasped, "Oh my gosh! Jealousy!"

Tyler chuckled, "And we even got autographs! How sweet is that!"

Everybody had gathered one up, gushing at the autographs they'd been given, smiling and giggling at what they've been given.

"Yeah, autographs are great and all, but we have a challenge, people!" Chris stopped the fan fest with an awkward silence, "Anyways, get one member from each team to jump in the Turtle Pond. And remember, NO HANDS!"

"Just look at the size of those apples," Trent was surprised by the size.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Wha?)**

Trent: And here I am thinking they're the size of the palm of your hand. How stupid could I possibly be?

Lindsay: Oh my gosh! They saw Lady Bla Bla! And I am like so jealous! At least I have her autograph! Yeeee! I just LOVE her music! It's so catchy and amazing and I wish she would like write a song about ME! I'm one of her biggest fans EVER! Her wild sense of fashion is soooo inspiring! I even have a collection of fashion ideas and suggestions in my room!

* * *

"I got this one!" Tyler volunteered into jumping in the turtle pond for his team, resulting in crashing his body against the water painfully.

Izzy smiled, "Whoa, that's gotta hurt!"

* * *

Team Victory was strategizing on who was going to jump.

"My hair."  
"My lip gloss!"  
"My toque."  
"My glasses."  
"My hoodie."

DJ sighed in defeat once his teammates all had something conflicting into jumping in the water.

"Fine, I'll do it. For you guys. And if we lose, it's not my fault."

As soon as DJ was nominated for the part of the challenge, he pulled a string, resulting in a duck inner tube due to the fact that he can barely stand swimming in water. As he jumped in, he hurriedly swam to get his apple.

"Thanks, DJ!" said Lindsay from where they'd been when DJ was swimming for the apple.

* * *

"Okay, if anybody's gonna get that apple, it's totally not gonna be me. I mean, I can't get all wet with a turtle stench. That'll totally be worth nothing if we lose!" Katie told the others.

Heather nodded, "Same here. I've done too much to get here, and there is no way I'm doing that. Hey Sierra, how 'bout you?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that! One time, I broke my leg at the Chris McLean picnic from a three-legged race!" Sierra told the others.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Hold up. There's a Chris McLean Fanclub _Picnic_?"

"It's awesome!" Sierra gushed, "There were like six of us. Anyway, I had to stay off of it for over a month and I took a seal training course online."

Sierra then started acting like a seal, giggling. "Handy, huh?"

Katie had a strange look on her face, "Uhh.. Okay, I guess."

As Sierra smiled, she ran to the pond, jumping in it proudly.

* * *

Alejandro had an eye on Heather, looking at her with a 'sweet' smile on his face.

"Central Park is romantic, don't you find it?" He questioned.

Heather had the urge to roll her eyes, "Psh, I know you've been messing with Sierra's head, so BACK OFF, or you wish you'd have!"

"My wish, doesn't involve 'backing it off.'" He winked jokingly.

Heather groaned, "Just, go with your stupid all boy team and leave our team alone. We have a challenge to win and YOU are NOT going to stop us!"

"You're beautiful when you're hard to get," Alejandro complimented Heather, who had growled in reaction, with Alejandro walking away.

When nobody noticed, Alejandro had left his stroller stranded with a sleepy Noah, which gave Heather an idea to swap out carriages to the one nearby.

Since Noah was a light sleeper, he'd hear everything that had gotten to his attention in sleep, even the move Heather was going to make when Alejandro wasn't in sight.

"Huh? Wha? W-What are you doing?" Noah asked weakly, "Where am I? Wait, you're not on my team?"

Heather shushed Noah until he had kicked her in the stomach before he'd been falling asleep again.

"Ow! Why you little!" She fell to the ground when Izzy spotted Noah, causing her to take the carriage back to her team.

Right when Heather was about to get up, Izzy had stepped on her hand.

"Ugh! Why me!" Heather groaned at the pain from her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler had swam to the nearest apple, attempting to blow on it.

"Man, this isn't working!" he looked at it confusedly.

Alejandro corrected his thoughts of getting the apple, "Use your head!"

Once Tyler had been suggested over the apple situation, he'd hit his forehead with the apple, to which was laudable. DJ was swimming to his team's apple, taking the stem of the apple into his mouth with his teeth, swimming to the other side.

Out of nowhere, a turtle had been on DJ's back, causing him to freak out.

"It's called Turtle Pond for a reason, dude!" Chris reminded DJ, knowing the pond was turtle infested.

* * *

Sierra had used the top of her head to get the apple to her teammates.

"Go Sierra!"  
"You're almost there!"  
"Freakin' move it!"  
"You're so weird!"

Her teammates cheered her on when she had made it to the other side.

When Team Chris had finally gotten their apple, Alejandro had lifted it and put it into his team's carriage. Without further ado, Noah had been crushed by the apple, mumbling nonstop on how much it had hurt him.

"Mmmmmph mmph mmmmph mmmmph mmph!" Noah mumbled as the apple had stopped him from talking. His team had strolled to Central Park as fast as they could, with Team Victory behind them.

Sierra had managed to get the apple to the carriage, landing it on Cody, who didn't say a word about it; the team then rushed to Central Park.

* * *

**Central Park:**

Chris and Chef were sitting on the fountain of Central Park, talking about this girl Chris knew who thought she was attractive. Both were talking about different ones, but Chris was too busy talking about one specific one.

"She's got a sister, you know," Chris told Chef, to which he thought Chef could get lucky with the girl's sister.

Chef smiled smugly, "Fo' real? Oh, gimme her digits, man," he told Chris before the first team had made it.

Chris interrupted, "Oh, hold on. They're here."

Team Chris was the first to arrive to Central Park, cheering as they have made it. Some high-fived each other while some had struggled and looked like they've disappeared.

"Where's Noah?" Tyler asked, while was hanging over Owen's shoulder.

Izzy smiled, "Oh! He's right here!" She then carried the apple away from Noah, with him breathing heavily before he could catch his breath.

"My claus-.. trophobia... Has gotten.. The best of me! I could've.. DIED!" Noah continued to pant before he jumped out of the carriage.

Along came Team Victory in second and Team Amazon in last.

"WHAT? WE LOST?" Heather yelled.

"And the winners of this week's challenge is Team I Am Super Duper Crazy Hot!" Chris announced the winner, "Team Victory, losers, but not big enough losers to boot the boot, and Team Amazon, you got a ceremony to attend! But since I'm feeling nice, I've decided to make this a reward challenge!"

This made them sigh in relief, still angered about winning in last place.

* * *

**Elimination Room: (Mmmm, Rewards!)**

"Hopefully we'll win a lot of stuff from today! We're so awesome!" Izzy pumped her fists in the air, along with high-fiving Tyler.

Tyler grinned, "Totally!"

Noah had walked in, still holding onto his stomach, but managed to make it to the lowest seat he could sit on.

"Oh, hi Noah! How ya doin'?" Izzy asked as she pats his shoulders.

Noah groaned, "Better than ever, I'm sure about that!" Noah reacted sarcastically before glaring at Alejandro, who only shrugged back.

"As the winners of this week's reward challenge, you guys get to keep or dump the prizes contained in these apples! So, how 'bout it, men? And crazy? And baby?"

Noah groaned, "Seriously? Did you HAVE to emphasize me as that?" He caught the wooden hammer Chris had thrown at him before walking up to the first apple. He then hit the hammer as hard as he could, breaking it with candy coming out of it. This turned Noah's dreaded face into a crazy, never-before-seen grin on his face.

"Candy? CANDY? Yesss!" Noah drooled at the sight, taking as much candy as he possibly could with a scary look on his face.

Owen asked, "Hey, Little Buddy. Could you share some for the rest of us?"

"Sure thing! Of Course! I just want some! Bad! Candy! Now!" Noah talked rushingly, as his eyes went ballistic and wide at the savory candy he'd want to eat up.

As Noah took handfuls and handfuls of the candy he had won for his team, Owen had walked up to the next big apple. Hitting it with his fists, apples rolled out of the bigger apple.

"Apples!" Owen smiled, taking a couple of apples with him.

Izzy ran up to the last apple, as happy as she could be, "Ooh ooh! I want the last one! I'll take whatever's in there!"

Sooner or later, Izzy had scratched the apple open with her sharp fingernails, with a smirk on her face at what prize she had gotten.

"Yay a meat grinder! I've always wanted one!" Izzy took the meat grinder close to her, smiling widely.

Noah leaned over to Tyler, "Could we _really _trust her with a meat grinder. We'll be in a danger zone until it's actually needed."

Tyler shrugged unknowingly.

Chris looked into the camera, "Will Izzy scare the living pants out of her teammates with the meat grinder in their sleep? Where will we be heading to next and when will I ever get to eliminate somebody? Find out next time as we head more east in our next thrilling ride on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had so much fun writing this chapter, but it took me the majority of the day, which isn't good. Distractions are really bad! Really bad! Except for when you have to use the potty. ;)

Anyways, this is a longer chapter, and maybe I used some of the lines from the original episode, but this is a REDUX, am I right? In case you're all wondering, I put Lady Bla Bla in there because she's Lady Gaga and she's from New York (I bet all of you already knew that.) but I'm happy to say that I've finished this one!

Next chapter is the German Alps! With lots of viener schnitzel! Hope you have your 'hosen ready! It'll be exciting! :)  
I apologize for not making aftermaths! (Update: 4-21-11; 1:42 A.M.)

* * *

**Teams:**

**Victory: **Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay

**Chris is Really (x4) Hot: **Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

**Amazon: **Cody, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Sierra

**Eliminated: **Duncan (quit), Courtney


	6. Slap Slap Revolution

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Warnings: **Izzy, Extreme German Dancing, Slapping Crazily, and Drama! In German! Hehe! Who knows? :)

**Reminder: **If you haven't read on my profile page or on my last chapter, I have chosen NOT to do the Aftermaths. I have found out it was a lot of hard work! (Well for me! Hehe.) It's funner when you write the episodes than the aftermaths, am I right? :)

Enjoy, kiddies!

* * *

_Last time! On Total Drama World Tour! New York! The city that eats other cities for breakfast! Here, our contestants climbed up Lady Liberty for a ride down to baby strollin' time down to the heart of Central Park, despite having to grab huge apples with ANYTHING but their HANDS! At the end, it was Team Chris is Super Duper Mega-Extremely Hot that won it all with no elimination! I wonder what Izzy was thinking when she was playing with that meat grinder like a toy! Will she break it before it's useful? Where the heck are we heading next! Find out right here, right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!_

* * *

**Economy Class:**

"Economy Class? You have to at least live a lower class life to think this is enjoyable," Heather said, covering her nose from the stench, "And WHAT is that horrid scent!"

Gwen smirked, "Maybe it's the smell of Heather's hopes and dreams down the drain, resulting in defeat?" She and Cody started cracking up, only angering the queen bee.

"Oh shut up, Tealy McWeirdness. Go jump in shark infested waters," Heather said, trotting off somewhere else.

Meanwhile, with Team Victory, Ezekiel was shivering rather violently.

"I-It's s-so cold, eh! W-Why are the v-vents on m-me?" His teeth were chattering, that were rather loud, his eyes wide as they could be from the exposed mist of cold air hitting his body.

Bridgette felt sympathetic for Ezekiel for the past few days. She looked for a blanket and handed it over.

"Blanket?" Bridgette offered Ezekiel, who wrapped it around his body rather quickly. As the blanket supported all of his body (With the exception of his shoes), he sighed in relief from being so warm.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (I'd Hate to See Him FREEZE to Death!)**

Bridgette: Who would have the air conditioner set to 65 degrees? Chris. I think he's trying to kill Ezekiel.. and the rest of us! He really has to stop the nonsense and give it up. Honestly, I rather see him rat out on Duncan for how much of an idiot he is.

Ezekiel: For gosh sakes, this confessional is so warm! Why can't I sleep in 'ere, eh? Oh that's right, people come in here for their secrets 'n stuff. I understand..

* * *

**First Class: (Sweet Freedom!)**

"Bam! Full house, baby!" Owen grinned as he was playing poker with his teammates, with the exception of poker chips. He then took a handful of complimentary chocolates from the bowl.

Trent groaned, "Agh, dude, that's the second time in a row! How're you getting those?"

Owen shrugged, "I dunno, but don't ask me. It's Izzy who's doing all of the shuffling."

The two looked over at Izzy, who was the card dealer, chuckling.

"Four of a kind," Noah set his cards with a straight face.

Alejandro smirked at his cards, "Royal flush. I win again."

"Dang nab it! I'm not getting any luck," Tyler looked at his cards, gently putting them down, with everybody else (except Noah) impressed with his skills.

Owen seemed to be happiest with it, "Say, Al, do you think you have tricks up your sleeve in poker?"

Alejandro shivered at the name 'Al,' "There is no particular trick in poker, mi amigo, it's luck, and luck varies whether it gives it to you or takes it away."

"Guys! Guys! Poker is soooo booooring! How about we do something else? Like, oh oh! I got it! Let's play a stripping game with all of you taking off your clothes if you were-"

Noah quickly stopped Izzy, "No no no. There is absolutely no way we are playing _that_ game."

Izzy sighed, "Man, you are a boring kid! What do you do in your life?"

"Honestly, I really wouldn't think any of the other guys in here would be interested either," Noah finished as he took a sip of water.

Izzy thought she was forgetting something.

"Ah! Meat grinder! This oughta interest everybody," Izzy grinned maniacally, as she went around first class running with a meat grinder.

With everybody in first class feeling threatened by the meat grinder, she ran to the economy class.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK AT HOW AWESOME THIS MEAT GRINDER IS! LOOK AT WHAT IT COULD DO!"

Izzy screamed happily as some people were easily scared. Lindsay has jumped on Ezekiel's head while everybody else scooted away.

"Oh, you guys!" Izzy started laughing, "You should've seen the LOOKS on your faces! Oh man," she wiped a tear from her eye, "This thing isn't even plugged in!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Hindsight!)**

Izzy: Man, I should've gotten a candid photo of their faces! I could've really gotten to put that in my scrapbook. _(She jots the suggestion in her handy dandy notebook). _Wait a minute.. I don't have a scrapbook! Drats! I shouldn't have wasted all of my time trying to build up a time machine! But I wouldn't have had done other things too like eat somebody else's dinner, stepping in peoples' potato salads that took them three days to make, and interacting with blue jays in my backyard! Oh well, I regret nothing! Ha ha ha!

* * *

"Achtung my viener schnitzels!" Chris exclaimed in a well-impersonated German accent, going back into his normal voice, "In preparation for landing, please unbuckle your seat belts and head to the cargo hold."

* * *

**Cargo Hold: (What Now?)**

As the seventeen contestants awaited for what would happen in the near future, somebody out of nowhere had been impatient.

"What now?" a contestant questioned.

Chris smirked from the cockpit confessional with Chef, using the intercom microphone, "That's a good question. What now? Oh, just get ready for THIS!"

From a push of a button, the contestants were screaming, falling from the cargo hold. Without the support of parachutes, the contestants plummeted to show 30,000 feet below them. Falling harshly, they rolled off the snowy hill into an avalanche zone.

As Alejandro fell onto the show, Leshawna and a bunch of other girls had plummeted on top of him, only having him groan in agony.

"Thanks Alejandro!" The girls chirped, only but Heather, who rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Where's the Garbage Can?)**

Heather: Okay, what's up with that Alejandro guy winning all of the girls? What a freaking sycophantic. He only 'romanticizes' them for his own kind, and by romanticize, I mean manipulate. I bet one of those girls are going. I know it. Back to the sycophantic butt face. Seeing him with all of those girls make me want to puke. Who is he? Adonis? Ugh, whatever, I just can't stop thinking about him. _(She pauses for a bit, hiding a creeping slight blush on her face, with wide greys.) _But it doesn't mean I LIKE HIM. That'd be crazy.

* * *

As the contestants wiped the snow off their clothes standing themselves up, Chris is now flying into the air with what seemed to be a flying device.

He started stage whispering, "This is an avalanche zone you are standing on, so let me warn you now that if you make a loud noise, there will be a wailing echo that causes a deadly avalanche of your lives."

"WHAT? THERE'S A SALE AT THE KHAKI BARN? AHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay squealed excitedly before Tyler and Cody covered her mouth.

Chris continued flying with his device, "Be careful of any rumbling, and perhaps, I hope you have your snow boots on because this is a rocky one!" He continued to whisper, "Now make way to a set of grinders and such. They await you!" Chris flew away.

* * *

The contestants looked around as they started walking.

Heather and Harold caught up with each other, foreshadowing an elimination.

"Five bucks that your lady love leaves!" Heather smirked, as Harold gasped.

"No! Anybody but Leshawna! You remember what happened last season! That was unbearable!" Harold frowned.

Heather questioned, "What? You don't want me to say that Leshawna's getting the boot? You never know, H-Bomb. Pft, what kind of name is H-Bomb anyways?"

"H-Bomb is an abbreviation for the World War II Hydrogen bomb, that was-" Harold was stopped mid-sentence when Heather put a hand over his mouth.

"I get it. Now, five bucks, or what?" Heather asked.

Harold sighed lightly, "Fine, but I'm going five bucks on Zeke."

"Perfect! Good luck, dork." Heather winked playfully.

Harold gave a shy smile, "Anything for m'lady."

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (He STILL Calls me That)**

Heather: Is he really bringing back the m'lady thing? Oh well. Guess who's going to win an easy five bucks from a dork like Harold.

Harold: I knew my courting skills were still effective on Heather! I guess my charm is still kicked in enough to have Leshawna wrapped around my arms in no time!

* * *

Meanwhile, with Izzy, Noah, Owen and Tyler, Owen and Tyler were laughing at something that they were watching on Tyler's phone, despite having no signal, luckily, the video was in his video gallery.

"Dude! I always laugh at that when I see it, no matter how many times I watch it!" Tyler grinned as he placed the phone in his pocket.

Owen grinned along with him, "That could be like, your cheery-upper video!"

"Totally!" Tyler whispered surprisingly happy, fist-bumping the lovable oaf.

While the two were talking, Lindsay approached with a cute smile on her face.

"Hey guys! I can't believe there's going to be a sale! At the Khaki Barn! I'm so happy!" Lindsay was cheery, oblivious that there wasn't really a sale at the Khaki Barn.

Playing with it, the guys nodded.

Lindsay continued to talk, "I really think we should totally go shopping with each other one day! Especially with Tyler!"

The dumb blonde hugged Tyler tight, much to his bliss, when his face was smothered into her seemingly huge-for-her-age breasts.

Owen and Tyler had given thumbs-up from behind Lindsay, grinning pervertedly.

Izzy and Noah were talking about irrelevant stuff, and nothing to do with where they are. Just nonsense.

"So why are you aiming to run the streets naked while drunk?" Noah questioned Izzy, who was speaking tongue for the past few minutes.

Izzy stopped, "What? Oh! Running around the streets naked and drunk? We should totally do that!" Izzy started quickly stripping off her clothes, careless of the weather, running naked. Screaming. Loudly.

From a distance, Ezekiel had seen a naked rabid Izzy, developing a nosebleed, while Noah just stared.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Damn That Perfect Writer!)**

Ezekiel: _(He is pinching his nose with tissue paper, in hopes of getting rid of a nosebleed.)_ I've used the Internet loads of times recently, but people were writing stories about us, so I decided to take a sneak peak at it! Scary, eh? But this one writer on that site looked a lot like me, eh. I'm pretty sure he knows by now I've read them. He even wrote stories about me.. and.. Bridgette. _(His face turns completely red, blushing madly at what he just emphasized.) _This guy must be a God, eh! And.. what's 'Bridgekiel?'

Noah: I must admit, Izzy may be a crazy, insane, uncontrollable psychopath with nothing better to do than be that inane, but she has something that I don't: Fun. And really, what she's doing right now is disapproving for television viewers. Yep, you're looking at someone who breaks the rules.

* * *

While Izzy was still obnoxiously screaming, pretending to be drunk, frolicked the hills naked, causing the ground to shake. Feeling the ground shake like an earthquake, people were starting to worry when globs of snow started falling off the mountain, in starts of an avalanche.

The contestants started screaming, except Izzy, who was still running freely as if nothing was happening. She continued to laugh as the snow censored the parts not suitable for television.

As the contestants has finally met up with Chris, they were nothing but feeling beat up.

As for Chris, he couldn't help but laugh at what had happened.

"Oh man, that was brutal! And interesting! Now that you made it to a lower ground level, you will run to a pile of sausage. I'll give you other details once you get there." Chris exclaimed to the teams, "Now go!"

The contestants had started running to their destination, which looked more like a race than just running down there.

Five minutes later, the scent of German sausage had caught Owen's attention. Sniffing the aroma, his eyes widened.

"I smell fooood!" He ran to the pile of German sausage, feasting his eyes at Chris, who was standing by the huge meat grinders.

"FOOD!" Owen screamed, as he ran to the pile, "It's beautiful!"

The oaf had started diving into the sausage, taking many bites of the sausage, to much of everybody else's disgust.

Chris had walked up to Owen, "Easy, tiger. Don't think of this as raw meat. Think of it as raw building materials." Over 1,500 species of sausage call Germany 'home,' hence the theme of our most efficient yet."

"SHOOT UP UND STOOF IT!" Chef yelled with a German accent.

"Danke, Chef. Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into a grinder. Push it down and grid the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing; all without losing a finger or toe. And Izzy, put some clothes on!" Chris told her.

"Oh? Oh yeah! I'm sorry. Be right back!" Izzy made a run with it after she had retrieved her clothes, having the other contestants glance at her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. Sausages? This is the most disgusting challenge yet!" Heather exclaimed.

"Count yourselves lucky you're not making hotdogs! No beaks, heaves, or butts in this meat pile." Chris reminded them.

Some had looked nauseated, while some nearly puked from Chris's explanation on how the challenge was going to go.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (But I'm a Vegetarian!)**

Bridgette: Is he serious? I'm a vegetarian! There is no way one sliver of that meat is touching me, or I'll just not be happy. Oh well, I really hope he doesn't pull this off again.

* * *

"You'll have to shovel fast or risk getting stuck with an incomplete sausage, which would be a lot harder to ride down the hill."

Cameras have panned to a really smooth looking hill, one that looked really easy to slide down. It showed a rainbow and a sunny shy until Chris interrupted the silence.

"Uh, no. Not that hill."

The cameras have switched sceneries from a smooth hill to a very rocky one, that looked nearly impossible to slide down.

"That's the spot!"

The contestants' faces were of shock and fear, gasping at the danger of the hill, with the exception of Izzy, who was rather ebullient with Chris's choice of hills for the challenge.

Chris finished, "Of course, if you had a shiny, new, electric meat grinder, just plug it in the portable generator and-"

Izzy interrupted, "You mean this thing? I was just using it as a toy," she grinned, holding it up in the air.

"Yep! That's the one! Your sausage will them be ready to grind in seconds!" Chris grinned.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (I knew this would be in handy!)**

Izzy: Muahahaha! I will finally get a chance to actually use this meat grinder! Ha ha ha! And Noah told me not the bring it for the challenge! _(She pets it as if it were her pet)._ I'm going to name you Grinder! Wait! You are a meat grinder, so I'll nickname ya Grindzilla! Yeah, Grindzilla! That ought to be a cool nickname! _(She continues to pet it until she feels a slight pain)._ Ow! Don't you cut me, Grindzilla!

Noah: So _that's_ what the meat grinder was for.

* * *

"There will be prizes for whoever makes it down the hill, and a punishment for who doesn't get there on time! Behold, der penalty hosen!" Chris introduced with Chef holding the penalty hosen.

Chef then had blown into an alphorn, with Chris telling the campers to get started on meat grinding.

* * *

**Team Victory:**

"So this is how it's gonna go! DJ, you shovel. Lindsay, Bridgette, Harold, and Homeschool kid, you'll stuff. I'll do the grinding!" Leshawna exclaimed.

As Leshawna started grinding the meat, Lindsay and Bridgette stared with disgusted facial expressions, manly Bridgette, who just tried not to look at it too much.

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

"We cannot lose this challenge, and shoving meat into a grinder is just plain ridiculous!" Heather explained as she stood on top of the meat grinder.

"Says the reason for our loss in New York," Katie quietly chuckled with Gwen.

"You know, you're not so bad at all, and here I am thinking you were really annoying and whiney. No offense," Gwen had admitted.

Katie shook her head, "No no, not a problem at all, even though, I did hear and read it loads of times. I kinda matured myself behaviour-wise between seasons."

"Looks like it-" Gwen was interrupted when she saw a Duncan-shaped shadow from the sun.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Gwen excused herself as she had ran toward the shadow.

Heather, annoyed, looked over, "Where is she going? Ugh, she better get back soon!"

Gwen was running toward the shadow until she had accidentally bumped into Trent.

"Ow- oh.. Hey! How's it going?" Gwen rubbed behind her neck with a grin on her face.

"Gwen, hey! Meat grinding troubles?" Trent questioned.

The goth girl nodded, "Kind of. Heather's been kind of slaving us for the past while, and I really feel she's only like this because she made us lost in New York."

Trent nodded, "Yeah. You should've heard her on our way here. She wouldn't stop bickering into the confessional."

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later?" Gwen asked, while Trent nodded.

Afterward, Gwen had looked for the shadow again, which hadn't been seen again. She groaned in disappointment.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (I could've sworn!)**

Gwen: I can't tell if I'm hallucinating or if it's serious. I really don't care for the challenge. With Heather treating us like dogs, there is no way I'm listening to commands. I'm just glad to have somebody on my side, and she was never really in the competition for long. Eh, hope Heather doesn't really last that long.

Anonymous: _(He/She start vandalizing the walls with rather raunchy comments about Chris and other contestants, snickering at the result)._

* * *

**Team Chris:**

Izzy was yodeling into the meat grinder they were to use if they didn't have the electric meat grinder. Meanwhile, Alejandro had stopped Izzy by grabbing her away.

"Tyler, we need to plug in the meat grinder. Trent and Owen, stuff the meat case like you mean it! Noah, you make sure Izzy doesn't get into the grinder we'll never use."

Once said, he threw Izzy down to Noah, in hopes of catching her. With a 99.99% chance of dropping her, he had the luck enough to catch her. Struggling, Noah had fallen into the snow, with Izzy's weight onto Noah's.

"And there goes my pelvis," Noah explained, obvious that he had been tumbled on top of by Izzy.

After successfully grinding the meat into the stuffer, they had been already finished. Much to Owen's dismay, he hadn't gotten anymore of the sausage to eat.

"Now, grab a spot and let's get going!" Alejandro told his teammates, while he had held a stick for navigation.

With much luck, Noah had been able to walk on his own again, taking the front of the sausage, with Izzy behind him because she felt like bothering him.

"All aboardder Viener Express!" Noah smirked, as he had one hand holding onto the packed sausage.

"Yar! Giddy up!" Izzy chirped with a grin on her face, as Owen nearly struggled because of his weight.

As the team was sliding, Izzy had gotten bored.

"This whole thing can get really interesting! Ooh ooh! I got it! I even made up a song for it!"

"DA NA DA NA DA NA DA NA  
DA NA DA NA DA NA DA NA  
SAUSAGE!  
DA NA DA NA DA NA DA NA  
SAUSAGE!  
DA NA DA NA DA-"

"Enough with the singing!" Noah was already annoyed with Izzy's obnoxious singing, which caused her to stop with a frown.

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

Heather was shoving the meat into the meat grinder with hopes of getting it down with her foot. With Gwen looking at the result, Heather had looked like she was going to puke.

Meanwhile, about several yards away, Sierra was in progress of making a 'Meat Cody.' When she had finished, she had kissed it, proud of her work. This made Cody look at his meat self weirdly, who was rather creeped out with it than impressed.

"Ugh, where is the rest of the meat!" Heather asked, who wasn't too impressed. After a while of investigating, she had found the remainder of the meat, who was Meat Cody. As the wind blew, the meat Sierra had collected for her structure had fallen down the snowy slope.

"Meat Cody, nooo!" She attempted to reach it back, but failed.

* * *

**Team Victory:**

With encouragement from DJ, the six contestants continued to do whatever they had been doing. Leshawna's grinding had been quick, with the four stuffing the meat doing rather amazing with whatever they had been doing.

"We're almost finished!" Lindsay grinned, along with the other team members.

As they finished, the team had cheered from their completion.

"So, now what?" Bridgette asked.

"I think we have to ride it down a slope," Lindsay told Bridgette, who had jumped onto the meat.

"Ew! Even the plastic wrap is all greasy!" Bridgette was completely grossed out, along with a few others.

Leshawna then took a spot, "There better be a reward challenge."

As the other three had taken their spots, they had started the race. Even though they were far behind Team Chris, they were still lucky enough not to get last place.

"We're going to need at least one of two of you to lean forward at a forty-five degree angle in order to catch up with the other team. Our chances of catching up will increase by at least sixty percent." Harold explained, using math.

"Boy, you do know your mathematics," Leshawna complimented, to which Harold grinned, taking it as a sweet compliment, without saying a word.

"You heard him, eh! Let's get on the zone!" Ezekiel was pumped.

Bridgette corrected Ezekiel, "You mean 'in' the zone."

"That too!" Ezekiel looked over at Bridgette, who sat behind the home schooled kid.

With that being said and done, Harold's strategy had helped the team get farther into the race, but not without facing cute, but dangerous animals.

"Look out!" Lindsay warned, seeing a goat, changing her tone of voice from scared to adorable "Awwww it's just a cute little-"

The goat soon angrily growled, with Lindsay shrieking when it had nearly tore a hole into their sausage, thanks to their swift to the other side.

"That was so not cute!" Lindsay clung onto Bridgette for protection, soon letting go of the surfer girl.

Bridgette then pointed to the Team Chris, who were meters ahead the others, "There's the other team! We have to catch up!"

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

"Are we seriously the only team out here? Ugh! That's unsurprising!" Heather groaned from their obvious loss at something they knew they were going to lose.

With the other teammates, she had gotten an idea, "I got it! Let's jump on it!"

"Well, we already do look like idiots. Might as well do it to avoid another elimination ceremony," Gwen shrugged.

The five had started stomping onto the meat that was supposed to be into the grinder ages ago into what looked like a really long skateboard deck. Heather started pushing the stomped meat onto the slope, hoping to find a ramp to fly off of, as if they were skateboarding. As they were gliding into the air, the teammates have smiled in hopes of landing successfully, but instead, they tumbled.

* * *

**Teams Victory and Chris:**

Team Chris remained in the lead, with Team Victory tailgating behind them. With Alejandro navigating the team, he watched out for anything that may have caused danger. Team Victory copied, following the other team, hoping to find a way with winning.

The teams ended up tying, but the decision was made by Chris when he had made the decision for who won.

"And it looks like Team Me beat you by a sliver of sausage!" Chris said, feeling the need to make Team Victory disappointed.

Leshawna grew angry, "What! We tied! There was no way they could've won!"

"Ah ah ah, cameras don't lie, Leshawna, and neither do I!" Chris grinned, "So with that being said, you're lucky neither of your teammates nor you would have to wear the penalty hosen!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Rigged!)**

Leshawna: That loser just happens to make the other team win because of their name. That guy ain't 'really really really really hot.' He's uglier than Heather's bald head back last season.

Ezekiel: Man, we were so close! I wonder if Chris is riggin' the challenges, eh. He's been really picky n' such.

Lindsay: And then the cute little baby goat turned out to be really mean! Wait, what are we talking about again?

* * *

Two to three minutes later, Team Amazon managed to tumble down to the finish line, disapproving the fact they had gotten last place.

"Hey there, Amazonians! We missed ya!" Chris said, "Well good news is, you didn't waste too much of _my _time and you made it! But sucks for you because one of you has to wear the Penalty Hosen!"

"Alright, welcome to Part Zwei of today's challenge! Competitors must learn AND perform a traditional German dance on this very platform! The mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious and painful jolt every time one of you misses steps, or I need a laugh! Last team standing, wins!"

"Where's the reward?" Leshawna questioned.

Chris answered, "Patience, mein flower. Team Ich bin super heiß was the first to arrive so they are the first to get the reward."

Chef then threw heavy steel hats at Noah, Alejandro, and Owen.

"Ugh, these weigh a ton!" Noah struggled to hold onto the hat, having his arms weighed down close to the snowy ground.

"Yes they do! Team Victory," Chris had Chef throw furry hats to each team member of Team Victory.

Lindsay grinned, "Ooh! These are all the rage in Paris!"

Chris turned to Team Amazon, "And in last place, Team Amazon!"

Cody, Heather, and Sierra caught the lightweight German hats.

Sierra spoke up, "Maybe it's reverse psychology! The losing team gets the best reward?"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," Chris looked annoyed, "Now that that's done, we can get started. But! What I want you guys to do is have two members of Team Victory, and three members from both Team Chris and Amazon to have three up for grabs at the challenge because we only have eight dance squares. And before we get started, we do have to require one of you Amazons to wear der Penalty Hosen!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (I REALLY don't want to wear the 'hosen!)**

Cody: Look, I'd do _anything _to let Gwen from seeing me in a bikini!

* * *

Cody turned over to Sierra, "Those hosen would look really-" he gulped fearfully, "Hot on you.." Cody shivered from what had just said to his number one fan.

Sierra gasped, starting to freak out, "Ooh! Me! Me! ME! ME! _**MEEE**_!" She really wanted to wear the lenderhosen, much to not catching Cody's lie.

"Funny, I was going to make you wear it, but now that you _want_ to, Cody, congratulations!" Chris said, throwing the lenderhosen at the geek's face, much to Sierra's joy.

"Nooooo!" Cody attempted to take the lenderhosen off of his face, but couldn't.

* * *

**Meanwhile!**

The competition was close to starting, with the first eight were about to go against each other in about two minutes. When Cody had walked out from changing into the penalty hosen, he felt both humiliated and embarrassed on International Television.

Noah was uncontrollably laughing, "Nice costume!" He had fallen onto the ground, never laughing so hard in his life. Once calming down, he had gotten back up.

"I'm sorry, dude, but-" he tried to refrain himself from laughing anymore because of how humiliated Cody had looked, "But I feel so bad for you right now."

"Alright kiddies, another minute before starting the challenge!" Chris warned the eight who were about to compete.

Noah chuckled quietly again, "How're the hosen treatin' ya?" He grinned without a scrap of sarcasm on his face.

"It feels like someone gave my wedgie a wedgie!" Cody was dissatisfied, trying to pull down his shorts as if he were stretching them to look longer than what they were to be.

The alphorn was then blown in between Noah and Cody's ears by Chef, "That's German for shut up! Follow my lead and no one gets hurt! Yet."

The German dance music had started playing in the background as Chef started showing the German dance moves needed to be performed.

"Right knee up, left arm swing, stomp, hop, slap yo thighs! Kick yo butt, jump, and clap!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: **

Sierra: My grandparents are German! _(She giggles for a quick second). _Schnitzel! I'm like a tenth generation slap dancer! It's what kept me alive on the school playground! That's probably why I didn't make any friends, but who needs friends when you have a CODY!

* * *

The German music had played in the background, with Sierra jumping to a platform, starting to German dance.

"One, two, three, slap my knee!  
My husband-to-be, his name is Cody!  
Four, five, six, pick up sticks!  
My heart won't tick without my Cody fix!  
Seven, eight, nine, straighten your spine!  
Good to see Cody lookin' so fine!  
Ten, eleven, twelve, nothing rhymes with twelve!  
Chics want Cody, but his butt's MINE!"

After hearing her song, Cody was beyond freaked out, and felt like running away from the contest because of what Sierra had been singing the whole time.

Without paying attention to how far it had been since the challenge had been announced, Leshawna had been preparing for the challenge, but not after hearing Heather's chuckling from nearby.

Leshawna stopped dancing for a split second, glaring at Heather.

Alejandro put a hand onto Leshawna' shoulder, "Ignore her. You do not know fabulous dancing when they see it. Truly, you are fabulous. You mustn't go back any longer!" Alejandro whispered loudly to Leshawna.

"You're right, candy apple! Clear the way! This dance train is leavin' the station!" Leshawna exclaimed as she started dancing again.

Alejandro looked over at Heather, "I'm disappointed. You're above petty teasing."

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Nuh uh! What?)**

Heather: I am not! Ugh! I would like to slap that arrogant jerk right in those-

Leshawna: Strong, sexy cheekbones! I can dance already! But with his encouragement, _(She started moving her arms in a circle as if she were dancing only with her arms) _I just went from Janet to Beyoncé! _(She had fallen off of the toilet seat without notice, knocking some of the toilet paper down)._

* * *

Soon enough, Noah was busy dancing in order to not piss Chef off.. again.

"What's with you and Leshawna? Giving the enemy a pep talk? Not cool."

Alejandro responded, "Very preceptive, my brilliant teammate. I'm working an angle that'll benefit our team."

Owen wasn't feeling too well due to the excessive input of salmonella infested German sausage, "I'm not feeling so h-h-h-h-hot!"

"Perfect time to test this baby out!" Said Chris, who had held the remote control to the rigging shockers to the dance platform. It had struck Owen.

After, Owen had burped, smelling the breath, "Ooh, it smells like cooked sausage! Cool!"

Heather and Leshawna were near each other again, but this time, there was no laughing or talking, until Heather broke the silence.

"One girl to another, watch out for Alejandro. He is not who he seems!" Heather whispered to Leshawna, who didn't believe a word she said.

"Ha! You jealous he's payin' attention to _all_ this!" Leshawna stopped dancing for a second, giving to Heather what she meant by her body.

Heather grew annoyed, "What? Ugh! I hate that guy! As if!" She was then shocked after saying that about Alejandro.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (He has my respect!)**

Leshawna: Anybody who Heather can't stand must be good.

* * *

After having much needed time in the world to dance, the eight competitors were electrocuted, thank to Chris, and ready for the challenge, "Challenge Time!"

Some of the competitors had walked to a random dance square, to which they were against somebody on another team. Some have fairly made it, while some have even fallen onto the huge platform.

Owen, otherwise, had other problems, "I think I just went from medium to well done," he said before he had gotten electrocuted again.

"Last person standing on the platform wins the challenge for their team." Chris then looks into the camera, saying to himself, "This, is going to be fun!"

Before the challenge would start, his phone had started ringing.

"Hello?" Chris answered, but had taken the phone away from his ear from loud yelling.

"No? You may have the-"

"NO YOU DON'T HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSANE PERSON, AND NOBODY-"

Chris had hung up the phone, "Now you may go!"

* * *

As the dance competition was about to start, Chef had pressed a button that would higher the dance squares into a higher altitude, just to make it more interesting according to Chris.

It was Noah vs. Leshawna, Harold vs. Sierra, Owen vs. Heather, and Alejandro vs. Cody.

As the dance competition started, Owen and Heather were already slap dancing as much as they could to stay in the game, along with everybody else who was competing in the challenge.

Chris and Chef were laughing when Leshawna was continuously electrocuted by the shocks that were caused on purpose. After upset about the fact that Leshawna was still being electrocuted for nothing, she had been angered enough to knock Noah off of the platform, landing face first into a pile of snow, groaning at the pain that was caused. Alejandro and Cody were mocking each others movement, specifically with hand motions. Cody was tempted to slap Alejandro, but knowing that Alejandro was a bigger threat in this case, he had gotten the upper hand and took down Cody, along with the loser spinning in circles before landing harshly into the snow.

Sierra gasped, "Cody!" The uber fan had turned angrily at Harold, simply just to take him out of the game by kicking him in the stomach.

"OWWWW!" Harold held onto his mid-section as he was kicked halfway passed the platform, satisfying Sierra.

Heather and Owen were the only two continuing to compete for the Final Four of the challenge. Electrocuted again, Owen screamed, causing him to belch and puke out what he had eaten before the meat stuffing challenge. Afterward, he had groaned, causing himself to fall off of the platform, with Heather staying as far back as she could not to stand too close to what was going on.

* * *

**Final Four:**

It had been the final four of the challenge after the first four had been knocked off their platforms. It was Alejandro versus Sierra and Heather versus Leshawna.

"Come on Sierra! Don't burn out now!" Gwen had told her teammate.

"Stay on the platform, Leshawna!" Said one of her teammates.

Leshawna grinned, "I'm not goin' anywhere!"

"That's it! Cease the day!" Alejandro encouraged.

This is when Heather grew furious, "Ugh! She's not even on your team!" After that being said, she had slapped Leshawna in the face.

"I'm going to cease to YOU!" Leshawna slapped Heather hard enough to knock her off of the dance square, "You had this comin' for THREE SEASONS!"

Leshawna had started repeatedly slapping Heather in the face, along with beating onto her head many times, but not before she had been slapped to the point where her whole mouth started bleeding, almost hard enough to knock a tooth out.

After seeing Heather defeated, Alejandro had no choice, but to sacrifice himself, causing Sierra to slap him, falling off of the square.

"Team Amazon wins!" Chris announced.

Sierra was really excited about this, "We won?" She gasped, "I won! I WON! I WON! AHH!" She started freaking out until she had collapsed onto the square, falling asleep. Chris felt like she had to electrocute her before she had fallen back to sleep.

Chef had grabbed Heather and Leshawna by his hands, picking them up with one hand while Noah had walked up to Alejandro, not feeling the brightest over what Alejandro had done to get second place.

"Dude, seriously, what happened?" Noah questioned.

Alejandro had gotten to move his head up, giving his attention to Noah, "Heather sacrificed herself to distract me, and her brilliant plan worked. I am most disappointed in myself."

"Oh yeah, I totally planned that," Heather struggled to say sarcastically, trying not to loosen any of her permanent teeth since she felt her mouth was more sensitive than it ever had been her whole life.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Well..)**

Gwen: Guess Heather kinda helped us win. _(She chuckles at the thought)._Can't think of a better way for her to take one for the team.

* * *

"Team Amazon, fresh baked strudel awaits you in first class!" Chris announced, as the team started cheering, except for Heather, who remained with her arms folded.

"You're welcome," she reminded her teammates.

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, again since Italy, you're in not winner, not total loser purgatory. Team Opposite of Victory, for now, you're voting someone out for the first time.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (How could she do that?)**

Heather: There was no way Sierra could've knocked that rock hard, walking prime rib of a- jerk face! Off the platform! But why would Alejandro take a dive for me?

* * *

**In the Dining Hall:**

Heather was making her way into of the dining hall from first class, until she had ran into Alejandro.

"There was no way you could've taken a dive for me there. I wanna know why!" Heather confronted.

Alejandro turned to the queen bee with a soft smile on his face, "And I think you took one too many slaps to the head!"

"Ha! I know you're up to something," She explained.

Alejandro had grabbed her chin, "Do you know how great you look after you have taken so many beatings to your face? It really brings out the _anger_ in your eyes."

As Heather groaned in anger, she passed up Owen, who was eating the sausage from earlier, with Noah staring a bit disgusted with what he was seeing.

"Euugh. Tell me those aren't the same sausages you threw up," Noah hoped he was right about it, but turned out he was wrong due to the fact that his chubby best friend had looked in two different directions: to Noah and the sausages he did in fact throw up.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"Well well, Team Victory. Welcome to your very first elimination ceremony! Here's the dealy-o. Here, I have five barf bags full of peanuts. In the confessional, you'll find passports, for which you will stamp. Whoever you stamp is a vote to who you want sent home, without any chance at a million, LINDSAY."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Lindsay felt guilty from what happened last season when she accidentally voted herself out of the game.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Votin' Time!)**

Bridgette: I really wish not to do this..

Harold: _(He quietly stamps who he wants voted out, without a word said)._

Leshawna: _(She quietly stamps who he wants voted out, without a word said)._

Lindsay: Wow, this is a really great picture of me! _(She hugs her passport, taking it, and leaves without voting for somebody)._

DJ: _(He quietly stamps who he wants voted out, without a word said)._

Ezekiel: Aha! It ain't gonna be me this time, eh! _(He proudly stamps a passport until Izzy had appeared from the ceiling)._  
Izzy: Boo!  
Ezekiel: Ahhhh! Woah, what're you doing here, eh? I'm votin' here!  
Izzy: Whoops! Sorry, Zekes! I really didn't know! Well, who ya votin' for?  
Ezekiel: I can't really tell ya, eh, since I already stamped it.  
Izzy: Awwwww! Well, I better get goin' since I'm invading your privacy. Cya!

* * *

**Post-Stamping!**

"Okay, the votes are in! And the first two barf bags go to Lindsay and Bridgette!" Chris announced, throwing one bag at the time at the two girls, to which they had caught on time.

"Harold.." Chris threw the next one at him, but instead of Harold catching them, he had gotten hit in the face with the bag, "Ow! I'm not a punching bag, gosh!"

"DJ.." Chris threw the next one at DJ, who was satisfied with not being in the bottom two.

"Woah, can't say I'm shocked, but who's gonna get it, and who's gonna cry themselves home?" After minutes of hard time waiting, it had been told who was staying.

Chris looked at the votes once more.. "Ezekiel," he said with a serious tone of voice, "You are.."

This had worried the homeschool kid, afraid he was going to be the first one off of his team eliminated.

"SAFE! Sorry, Leshawna."

As the last barf bag was given, Ezekiel ran up to Chris, shaking his hand violently, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"O..kay.." Chris felt awkward from what had happened, causing Leshawna to get more surprised than she had at Chris.

"WHAT! Wha-wha-b-but I'm fabulous! I ceased the day!" Leshawna exclaimed.

Chris had grabbed Leshawna away to get closer to the exit door, "And we're out of time! So long! Farewell! Auf Wiedersehen! Good night!"

Leshawna had held onto the door, until she had spotted Alejandro, who had blown a kiss.

She gasped, "YOU!" It was the last thing she had said before he had forced her hand off of holding onto the door. This had also made Harold upset for two reasons.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (I have two reasons!)**

Harold: Upset? Yes. For what reasons? Well, obviously about the fact that Leshawna was voted out. I have a horrible feeling it was that Alejandro guy, but I really don't want to go there. Second reason? I lost a bet! With Heather! I was hoping for somebody else to get the boot, but there was absolutely no way I would vote for Leshawna. Gosh!

* * *

**Dining Hall:**

Failure for looking for Leshawna, Heather was pretty pleased with what the bet had turned out to be. She was looking for Harold, who was busy talking about video games with Cody.

"Hey, alpha dork. Pay up!" Heather grinned in success.

Harold fidgeted into his pocket, "Take it. I'm just surprised you can tell the future." He had handed out the five dollars he had owed Heather due to the elimination.

"Thank you," was the last thing Heather had said before approaching first class.

* * *

**In the Cockpit:**

"Is there any way to keep any girl from getting eliminated? Will I ever navigate this plane before the end of the season?"

Chef yelled, "Never!"

"Find out next time on another thrilling episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

**Post-Elimination:**

Leshawna: Alejandro is EVIL! That handsome fool played me! Harold, baby! I am so lost without you! And that nasty bad boy took advantage of me! I swear, when I get my hands on his silky, smooth- _(She hits into something unexpected, crashing down into the Alps)._ Here again? Could this get any worse? _(After saying that, a baby goat grinned maniacally, taking it out on Leshawna)._

* * *

**Author's Note!: **I deeply apologize for keeping this chapter off for nearly a year! I was just not in the mood to write, and then I lost about 99% of my interest in Total Drama, but since Season Four is around the corner in just a few days (January 5th), I am more ready than I had ever been since June 2010! I also apologize for depending on the episode! I had just ran out of original ideas toward the end, but I did think of a lot with Izzy and Ezekiel toward the end. And trust me, a lot has changed since I updated Chapter Five!

Happy belated New Year, and I am proud to say that I am hopefully going to update at earlier times and not wait too long! I've just been really busy with a lot of things! But now that it's after Christmas AND New Year's, I am on my feet again! :)

Chapter Eight will be published whenever I feel like it! ;)


	7. The AmAhZon Race

**Disclaimer: **Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Warnings: **Izzy, Zing Zings, Crazy Stuffs! And who could forget drama?

**Reminder: **I promised myself to update the chapters as soon as possible because I waited at least ten months to update Chapter 6. The chapters between 5-6 can be considered an aftermath since I'm only making 22 chapters (with an alternate ending and maybe a special)! ;)

* * *

_Last time on der World Tour! Deutschland! Also known as Germany! Here our competitors encountered the glorious Alps! It's as fun with them going up as they were to go down! And they have also learned how and why Germany is the superior home to sausages, and those who were lucky had set onto the automatic meat grinder! Not to mention that traditional dance is another German tradition, with a cat fight for the world to see, resulting in an e-lim-in-na-tion! Let's just check these dudes and dudettes out on their survival skills on this thrilling episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!_

* * *

**First Class:**

The five contestants from Team Amazon had been enjoying their time in first class. Some were more concerned with other things, while some just felt like.. doing whatever.

Heather was flipping the cash she had pulled out of her wallet, adding in the five dollars from winning a bet against Harold. She smiled victoriously as she had counted money she had brought along on the show in case Chris would've been nice enough to let them go places.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (This is too good!)**

Heather: Winning a bet from Dorkus Maximus has earned me five extra dollars. I knew Loud Mouth would be out of game, and she wouldn't last as long as I am this season. Oh, this is good. This is really good. Y'know, maybe I should start betting people leaving, but my biggest fear is losing that bet and paying up with my money! _(She puts the wallet back in her pocket)._ Oh well. If I manage to make a million dollars off of every single person here before the end of this season, I will forever abandon this show and not want to see anybody's face from here again, especially that jerk face, Alejandro.

* * *

Sierra had better things to do, like for instance, check her 'laptop' on updating her blog. With a custom wallpaper of a buff Cody bridal carrying Sierra, she giggled as a rat had been used as a mouse.

"Uh.. what are you doing?" Katie curiously asked Sierra, as she took a seat across from the uber fan girl.

Sierra grinned, "Juuust updating my handy dandy blog! I still can't believe I won the challenge in Germany! Ahh! This is also going onto my blog for sure!"

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "That's great. Is that a..?" Katie raised an eyebrow as she scrutinized the laptop.

"Oh, sorry!" Sierra apologized as she took a slice of pizza, "Would you-"

Katie shook her head, "Oh.. no.. no thanks."

Gwen and Cody were chatting for the sake of it. Cody, obviously enjoying this, finally realized that Gwen had grown loyalty to him.

"So, Cody," Gwen started, "How ya feelin'?"

Cody had just come back from changing into his regular everyday clothes. Feeling much comfortable in his clothing, he took a sigh in relief. "Much better. You do not know how cold it was out there!"

This made Gwen chuckle, "Hey. At least you didn't have to go out there in your underwear. Besides, you didn't look too bad in the penalty hosen."

"Really?" Cody smiled only so slightly, "But it looked so humiliating!"

"Don't feel like that. I was hoping Sierra was going to wear that hideous penalty outfit, but I guess Chris would do anything to make somebody feel dissatisfied," Gwen acknowledged.

* * *

**Economy Class:**

Teams Victory and Chris have been bored with staying in the economy class. After risking their lives over a sausage race and a dance contest, people had gotten too tired of it, that some had fallen asleep.

Izzy, on the other hand, had done all she could to seek attention.

"Hey guys! Why are you all sooo boooring? It's supposed to be fun!" Izzy asked a bunch of sleeping people, who hadn't waken up, even from Izzy's obnoxious chattering of pots and pans.

"Guys look! I'm one of those amateur cymbal players!" Izzy had approached no other than Noah, who had been the most tired of anyone in economy. She had clapped the pots and pans together loudly, causing him to scream out of nowhere.

Noah groaned, "You dimwit! I only had about five hours of sleep before heading to Germany, despite in first class, and this is what I get? Seriously."

Izzy ran away to go jump onto Owen's shoulders, "Hey! Hey Big O! Tell Noey-poo that he's being a boring, straight-faced know-it-all."

She looked down at the oaf, who had glanced back.

"Aw, come on, Noah! Izzy's a bundle of fun! Am I right, Al?"

Alejandro had walked away without saying a word.

"Al? AL, NO!" Owen tried to catch up, but he had left the room before he had time to catch his attention. He then turned to his left, "How about you, Tyler? You think Izzy's fun?"

Before he realized, he had noticed Tyler and Lindsay who were rather focusing on making out with each other than actually paying attention to Owen. Without notice, Izzy started playing around with Owen's hair, having rubber bands and lipstick in handy.

"Aw, Big O looks so cyoot when he's girly!" Izzy grinned at her progress, "But I don't think he would want the lipstick. Oh well!" Izzy said before she had applied some lipstick on a sleeping Ezekiel.

Izzy smirked as she carefully applied the red lipstick onto Ezekiel's lips. She couldn't contain her giggling, but luckily had the opportunity to finish before the PA system had turned on.

Izzy jumped back to Team Chris's side as Chris spoke.

"Attention all! We are now on our way for landing at our next destination known as the Amazon! But, of course, the runway is a little short, so my suggestion is you better buckle yourselves up!"

The majority of the economy class had tightened their seatbelt. Some were lucky, and some ended up without a seatbelt.

"Way to go cheap on safety," an annoyed competitor sarcastically commented.

As to Team Amazon, some had felt lucky enough to be in first class.

"Why this is interesting! Team Amazon in the Amazon! Sounds like we have another chance of luck on our hands!" Gwen grinned.

This made her teammates gasp, specifically Sierra.

"Don't say that! When one predicts luck, they end up losing!" She warned Gwen.

Gwen tried to cover up, "No, that's not what I meant, I meant by-" She was cut mid-sentence when Sierra had ran to cover Gwen's mouth with her hand. Gwen had trouble mumbling, when she had stopped talking when Chris had heard.

"My my! I sure do hope none of the Amazons think this would be a piece of cake! That would be more painful and disastrous!"

Gwen sighed in defeat.

* * *

**In the Amazon Forest:**

The Jumbo Jet had trouble landing, resulting in weaving of the plane. As the plane crashed, most of the contestants have felt safe, while some have started rubbing their heads from crashing themselves.

"This is why _I_ should be navigating the jet!" Chris had bugged Chef about how he isn't controlling the jet as promised.

Chef groaned, "Bah, who cares? We are on the ground. And stop askin' me when your skinny butt will navigate this plane or I'll navigate ya out da door!" Chef barked out.

"Technically, Chef, this is MY jet!" Chris reminded Chef, who rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

**After Much Needed Time to get out of the jet:**

"Welcome to Lima, Peru! The birthplace of the almighty Amazon River! The name of today's challenge is known as the Am-_Ahh_-Zon Race! Kinda like that show you may or may not have seen before you sorry butts have arrived to the show!" Chris started.

"Oooh! I love that show!" Lindsay gushed, "What are we supposed to do?"

Chris continued, "What do ya have to do? It's quite simple! Teams must hike along an Incan trail through the Peruvian forest all the way to Machu Picchu. Once arriving, there is to be a golden treasure just waiting to become discovered! Once the gold is found, you have won your team first class seats to our next destination! But there is a consequence for the team who doesn't exactly get there on time; you'll have to send one of your teammates out of here!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Is he serious? Another elimination?)**

Heather: Chris has got to stop piling up elimination after elimination. Although, this will give me a chance to take out somebody's money out of their wallet in no time! Time to bet again, but for ten bucks! But then I have a feeling that if he decides to keep all of us that neither of us would get the reward after betting. Wait..

Alejandro: Something is sensing that Heather is fearing an elimination. Hm..

Lindsay: I love that show so much! I used to always watch it, and now that I'm actually in a show like this, I know we are going to win! I am desperately hoping to win for my team and using some of my lip gloss since the Amazon can be really dirty! _(She gasps)._ Maybe I can make the Amazon look a whole lot prettier!

* * *

Chris warned, "Oh, and just a warning. There are a lot of vicious bugs out here in the Amazon. Bloodsuckers, stingers, distracting ones, and yes, poisonous."

Cody raised his hand before Chris interrupted, "Yes, Cody. The legal department made me aware of your deadly allergies, and we had supplied you with an epipen, just in case the bugs here are _just_ as attracted to you as some people with us today," he said implying to Sierra.

Cody went to grab the epipen, but Chris swiped it away.

"It wouldn't make much sense if you were in possession of your own epipen and the one with allergies. What would you do when you can't inject yourself because of unconsciousness?"

Sierra pleaded, "Me! Me! Me! I know what to do!"

"Let's see who could carry this," Chris said, ignoring Sierra's nagging on who can take control of the epipen.

As Sierra continued to beg Chris to take control, Cody had given Gwen puppy dog eyes, hinting that he would want her to take control of his only epipen.

Gwen sighed, "Fine, I'll take it."

"Think fast!" Chris said, as he threw the epipen at Gwen's hand.

Sierra had felt defeat, "Nooo! I'm the only one here who knows what to do when Cody is in an anaphylactic shock!" She started listing the bugs that would cause Cody into a crucial state, even listing goat saliva.

"Goat saliva?" Chris questioned, "Must make dating a little tough, eh Cody? Oh! Not to mention that out somewhere in this jungle is an Amazonian tribe known as the Zing Zings. They have never learned the knowledges of man, nor have they been literate. Having sharp, cat-like reflexes, they may be trained to kill! And you do NOT, and I mean DO NOT want to encounter them! They will feast upon you like a sale on Boxing Day!"

"They go crazy over Boxing Day sales too!" Lindsay grinned, "That's sooo cute!"

Chris just stared, "..Yeah they do, Lindsay. Yeah they do."

"How far is Maku Pikachu from here?" Owen asked.

Chris corrected, "You mean Machu Picchu? Well it's a hop, skip, and a jump from here, along with an extra eighteen hours! Also, it is very dangerous to be traveling at dusk and night, so set up camp when it gets dark and wait until the next morning."

"So there won't be any tents?" Harold asked.

"Nope! No tents set up! But if you do manage to find me at sometime, you do get yourselves awesome advantages! Since the forest here is so vast and dangerous, things have become a lot more interesting! Here in this box is a walkie-talkie to be used for emergency purposes only! Got it, Izzy?"

Izzy groaned, "Aw, what? You mean we can't use them for fun? That's boring!"

"Whatever tames you. Anyways, I wish you all of the luck, or at a minimum, a lack of a slow and painful death!"

* * *

**Let the Challenge Begin!**

As the three teams started walking along the trail, they were at least a couple of a hundred feet from to choose where they should be going.

"I'm not so certain about this place, but since I have been to Machu Picchu, I guess I can help get our team there in no time!" Bridgette suggested her team.

"Sounds like a plan, eh!" Ezekiel quickly agreed with Bridgette's idea.

Grinning, she then shrugged, "Then I will be- Whoa! Ezekiel, why do you have lipstick on?"

As the homeschool kid took out attempted wiping the lipstick off of his lips, he freaked out.

"I swear I did not put this on, eh. Must've been some kinda prank."

From behind, Izzy snickered as the rest of Team Victory started cracking up.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Hehe!)**

Ezekiel: Now who would do this? Oh well, as long as it ain't on me, it won't be noticeable. Way to prank, eh.

Izzy: Muahahahahaha!

* * *

**So.. Which Way?**

Once the contestants had gotten to the 'which way' path, it was up to the teams to make up which way they were to go.

"Is he serious? I've always hated a fifty-fifty shot at which one!" Harold complained as he briefly checked out each path. "Something says that we should take a left; it's a clear shot that we would precisely make it to Machu Picchu at around mid-morning."

Lindsay was also thinking, "Oh, I got it! I know how we can debate it? Eenie meanie miney.. Left it is!" The blonde had grinned proudly.

As Team Victory took the left path, so did Team Chris, suggested by Tyler.

"How would you know left is the way to go?" Noah questioned sarcastically, "But I'm not here to judge."

Izzy grinned, jumping onto Noah, tackling him to the ground, "Guys! Since Noah's sooo smart, we should totally go left! It's more interesting. Whatta ya say, huh? What does wittle Noah say?" Izzy said, pinching his cheeks quite painfully as she rested onto his lap while he remained lying onto the ground. All Noah could do was sigh aggravatingly.

"I think that means yes," Trent looked down at Noah, who had barely sounded audible.

Without further adieu, the team had walked left, along with Izzy getting onto Owen's shoulder for better navigation, well according to Izzy.

While the two teams have navigated left, Team Amazon still hadn't decided on which way to take.

"I think we should head right, since the other teams were bragging so much how left was the way to go," Gwen suggested.

Sierra opposed, "No, left! Even if we're wrong, then everybody's wrong! It doesn't matter!"

"I'm sure you ladies are just as well as I am when it comes to a fifty-fifty shot at winning the challenge," Cody rubbed his neck with his free hand, looking away.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Yeee! He agreed!)**

Sierra: Cody totally just agreed with me, and in front of the whole team! Do I hear wedding bells! Oh, there better be wedding bells! It'll just higher our chances of becoming married! Then, we would become Mr. AND Mrs. Anderson! Yeeee!

* * *

"Let Gwen decide because she is feeling lucky, remember?" Heather brought up.

Gwen sighed, "I said I was-"

Heather walked forward, heading right, "How about this? If you're right, you can consider yourself a heroine of our team, otherwise, we know who we're going to vote out if we do lose."

"Your parents must _looove_ this show. It keeps you out of the house!" Gwen snapped sarcastically, as she walked away from her nemesis, who had raspberried her own lip in annoyance. After minimal arguing, the team had taken a right, in hopes of becoming right.

* * *

**Team Victory: To the Zip line!**

"How much farther do we have to walk? My feet are killing me!" Lindsay complained as she started to grow weary, "Today is not a good day to be wearing heels." She frowned.

"Up ahead!" Bridgette alerted, "I see Chris!"

As the others were alerted, they started making a run for it, except for Lindsay, who had taken the time to relax her feet.

"Wait up, guys! Waaaait!" Lindsay had caught up with her team, in hopes of not getting dirty looks for her purposeful tardiness.

Team Victory had approached closer to Chris's shadow, which was a climb away. From above was the zip line, to which they had reached. As they climbed, most of them have managed to make it in one piece, except for one unlucky person, which turned out to be Ezekiel. Losing his balance, he had fallen a high altitude, who was luckily caught by Izzy.

"Aha! I got you!" Izzy grinned as she was carrying Ezekiel in her arms, "You still have a life ahead of ya! Now get out there!"

Once said, the homeschool kid luckily caught up with his team before it had been too late. Once he had made it up with his team, Chris congratulated them.

He smirked, "Hey there, Victors! Congratulations on making to here first! Since you were the first to arrive, you all have the advantage of the zip line, or the T-Bar. Whatever you think! Other teams would have to think of a way to pass this water hazard.

The team high-fived each other with glee, as they thought about how they were all going to cross it in one go.

"I got it, you guys! We can all gather around DJ since he's the biggest and just hold onto him!" Lindsay suggested.

"You do?" DJ questioned.

Bridgette shrugged, "Well, she does have a point. Any objections?" Without any objection, she nodded at Lindsay's thought, "Looks like we'll go with Lindsay's plan."

As they gathered onto the only competitor fit enough to be used as a device to get over the water hazard, they all had held on as tight as they could, hoping they wouldn't end up falling into the body of water; it had turned out to be successful.

Team Chris was just a bit behind Team Victory by a few footsteps, ending up in second place.. so far.

"Hey, Team Me! Well, I have some good news and some bad! Which would you want to hear first?" Chris asked before there had been silence throughout the time. He finished, "Oh well. The good news is, you have made it to your first checkpoint. Bad news is that Team Victory had taken the T-Bar to the other side, and it looks like you have to make up your own ways to getting across. Sorry, dems the breaks!"

Alejandro then looked down at the trail, "Who needs a zip line? We are Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and there is nothing that could stop us one way or another!" Afterward, he had taken off his belt to be used as his own zip line.

"Arriba!" He hollered out as he was making his way to the other side of the trail.

Owen had quickly gotten a kick out of Alejandro's action, "Whatever you say, Al!" Owen had grabbed his hands onto the line for the T-bar, sliding down.

"Arriba!" Owen had hollered as he felt like the palms of his hands had been burning from the grinding of his hands to the cord. He started to freak out in pain, ending up in the water. He had quickly restrained himself from the water after encountering with piranhas.

Chris looked down at Owen, "Oh yeah! There may or may not be piranhas in the water!"

Trent and Tyler had looked down at Owen, who wasn't in the best shape.

"Looks painful, man," Trent ha said. Tyler concurred by nodding his head.

"Well, ya better think of something, and that also goes for the other two," Chris suggested.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Team Amazon:**

"Hm.. This path seems a bit different," Heather looked around, "Are you sure your luck is kicking in, Gwen? Because if not-"

Gwen glared, "If you don't stop blabbering about the same crap again, I swear I will-.." Gwen was suddenly anxious about the ruffling noises coming from the bushes, "What was that?"

"I-I dunno. Maybe it was just a hallucination?" Cody thought for a second.

The ruffling noises haven't stopped there; in fact, it had still been going on.

"I don't think she was hallucinating!" Someone had alerted, grabbing her attention forward.

Sierra heard it as well, "Oh em gee! I knew we should've taken left! LET'S RUN FOR OUR-"

Before she could go any farther, Heather had stopped Sierra by pulling her from the back of her shirt, "Oh no you don't. Gwen's 'luck' had told us to take this way, but then again, you could be right. Just quit confusing me!"

"How was I-" Sierra was shushed by the queen bee.

"Now stay aware of any foreign noises, or I'll second my choices, got it?" Heather hushed Sierra, who had then nodded sadly.

Cody quickly tried to resolve the argument, "Ladies, ladies. No need to bicker over something that may kill us." He paused, "Guys.. It's the.. Zing Zings!"

This made the girl members of Team Amazon stop for a minute and look upon what Cody had encountered.

"Now don't make a sound or a movement," Cody had warned his teammates before a Zing Zing had stared at Cody for a second. The only thing Cody had done was scream, backing out to his team as spears had been aimed at the five.

Heather glared, "Well well, guess who lucked out," she whispered with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Without a choice, Gwen had used her walkie-talkie for Chris's attention.

"Chris? Chris! We need help! CHRIS! CHRIS!" Gwen failed to attempt to find Chris until she had realized there hadn't been any batteries in the walkie-talkie all along, "No batteries."

* * *

**In Chris's Headquarters:**

The batteries had been set upon the table adjacent to the hot tub, where Chef had been playing a handheld video game as he sat into the hot tub, happily defeating enemies in the game.

"Haha! Take that, ghosts! Eat it!" was all he would say, grinning at his progress of the game.

* * *

**Team Chris is Really Not that Hot:**

"This.. Should be Interesting!" Chris said as the cameras had panned onto Tyler without his pants. He stood confident as he were to do something useful with his everyday clothes. As he was ready to go, he had used his pants as a zip line, in hopes of getting there.

"Yeah! Zip lines ru- Oh oh! Ow!" Tyler yelped as he started to feel the flames onto his hands before falling into the water.

The piranhas started snapping onto Tyler, who had luckily (if so) ran from the piranhas before he had been harmed any more than he should've been.

"He's got good vertical," Noah commented.

"For a guy leaping out of water? Yeah," Chris told him with a calm looking smile on his face.

As Tyler had safely gotten out of the water, he had also taken a piranha off of his tongue, free from the spikiness, also with a lot of bruises.

Trent screamed, "Dude! Put some pants-" before someone or something pushed him off of the high leveled area where they had been standing. He screamed as he was falling, ending up into water, disastrously being chomped by a school of piranhas.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional (Stupid! Stupid!)**

Trent: What kind of person or thing would do such? _(He is soaken wet, with piranhas still clenching their teeth at his skin)._ What am I, some kind of all-you-can-eat buffet? _(He continues to take the piranhas off of his body, as he shivers). _

Izzy: Feels bad, man.

Trent: _(He is slamming the piranhas into the confessional toilet using the lid of the toilet, flushing them out of his way. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, relieved from any other piranha.) _

* * *

"Alright, who's next?" Chris asked both Izzy and Noah, who were the only two still on the same platform as Chris.

Izzy grinned, "Izzy has a plan!" she said in a third person before worrying Noah with her plan. Before he knew it, he had been buried into Izzy's backpack. Surprisingly fitting himself into the backpack, she had worn it as she found mountain climbing supplies to help get she and Noah across. Her laughter took the whole trip there, along with Noah just laying there. It had gotten to the point where she had knocked Owen and Tyler over.

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

"I think I have some batteries in my flashlight," Cody told Gwen, who had still been looking for batteries for a walkie-talkie to ask Chris for help, "But I can't reach my back right pocket," Cody finished off, which had made Sierra perk up with joy.

"I can do it! I can reach!" Sierra quickly volunteered as she scooted a little too close to Heather.

She scoffed, "Quiet down! Gwen, you're the closest. You do it," Heather suggested.

Without a doubt, she warned Cody, "You better not enjoy this," she said before taking her hand into his bottom right pocket. She hadn't found the batteries, but she did find others.

"Casa Nova Kissing Mints, Hair Gel, SAW Body Spray, X-ray GLASSES?" Gwen found a pair into his pocket, "Are you serious, Cody?"

Heather chuckled lightly, "What colour are his undies?" Chuckling along with Heather was Sierra, who was quickly interested in Heather's question.

Gwen applied the X-ray vision glasses, examining Cody's body. She had gone from his head to his chest, to his nether regions- wait.. No underwear? This can't be right!

From what she had been seeing, she quickly removed the glasses from her eyes in utter shock, screaming from the horror she had seen.

Cody blushed, "Who wears undies in the Amazon?"

"Can I have a peek at those X-ray glasses?" Sierra asked politely, only wanting to wear them to see naked Cody.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Let's talk about Underwear!)**

Gwen: You want to know who wears undies in the Amazon? Everyone!

Cody: Gwen touched my butt. I had pants on, but it was pretty much my butt.

Sierra: When or if I do win the million dollars, I'm getting arm extensions, so when next time comes around, I will touch Cody's pocket, or luckily, snake my hands into it!

* * *

As Gwen continued to reach into Cody's pocket (to much of his satisfaction), she had held onto things that may've been it, but no avail.

"I think I got it," Gwen announced, "Just let me.. Did you seriously bring a tape recorder?"

Cody grinned, "For reasons, I swear, but they don't contain the batteries you're looking for."

As Gwen groaned, she checked his other pocket, sighing.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Double the Pleasure!)**

Cody: She touched my butt.. Again. On the other side.

* * *

Feeling lucky, Gwen had checked Cody's back left pocket. Fortunately, she had found the much needed batteries for the walkie-talkie, but from a flashlight.

"Yes," she congratulated herself, taking the flashlight from his pocket, removing the batteries. Applying them into the walkie-talkie, she had finally gotten signal.

"Chris? Chris! We need help!" Gwen begged, but ignored.

* * *

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really COLD!:**

The six team members were on their way to find the Machu Picchu. After much needed rest, the sky was turning into dusk, to which they have settled themselves down from miles of walking.

"Ah, dusk. We must settle here for the night," Alejandro had explained.

Owen was having trouble walking, causing him to crawl, "Must. Rest. And. Water. Need. Nachos," he panted, "Say. Nachos sound good right now."

Determined to throw sarcasm, Noah spoke up, "Sure, all you are missing are the chips, beef, tomatoes, cheese, jalapeños, salsa-"

Izzy interrupted Noah with writing a recipe for nachos in her handy dandy notebook, "Hey, slow down, guys. I'm making a list."

* * *

**Team Victory:**

The five contestants continued to run until they have found Chris, who was standing by a rope wrapped around a tree several times.

"Chris! We are starving! Is there food around here?" Bridgette asked.

"I need energy! We've been walking and running for what seemed like ages," Harold fell to the ground, tired.

Chris grinned, "Team Victory! Great work on the improvement! You guys are still in the lead, and this is your reward!"

As he said so, he had taken a long, rope-cutting knife that let go a box that had let out a variety of fruit for Team Victory to enjoy.

"All of the delicious and nutritious fruit you can eat! Along with some tent supplies and some matches for a fire!" He congratulated the team, who had started cheering before his walkie-talkie had gone off.

Gwen yelled from the device, "Chris, Chris! This is Gwen! We are stuck with these Zing Zings and we're about to die!"

"Wow, she and her team sounds like they're in trouble. Should I pick this-"

"CHRIS! THIS TROUBLE IS BIG!"

"Walkie-talkies are to be used for emergency purposes ONLY," Chris reported.

Heather had taken the walkie-talkie and started fussing, "Chris, if you do not seek help for us, I swear I will do something that you wish you've never done!"

Chris started laughing, "Wow, sucks to be you guys. If you can manage to find a way out and at least meet me here by nightfall, then you guys wouldn't have to worry so much.. Or maybe so! But no appearance, no safety from elimination. Good luck!"

He had turned off his walkie-talkie before anybody else had a chance from Team Amazon to beg for help.

"That oughta do it," Chris said, taking a sigh of relief, "Go on, Victors! For a chance of first class and the food you could eat! Oh, and don't forget about the shelter!" The team started walking around as somebody had held the unlimited supply of various fruits and supplies.

* * *

**Team Chris:**

"Hey! Hey guys! I'm staaarviiiing!" Izzy ran around looking for food in their area, but there wasn't any.

"My, how ironic," Noah took a spot where it had been safe from any infestation of bugs.

Alejandro scrutinized the area beyond, shaking his head, "No food here, but we do have to live off of these bananas I've found from the trees."

"Bananas!" Owen perked up from the floor. He had ran to Alejandro, taking many of the bananas to eat for himself, while everybody from the team groaned.

Izzy grinned, "Hey! I know! I'll go to Chris! He may have food!"

"NO," Noah replied loudly, "You never know what he had done to the food he gives. He may have put in something dangerous that may intoxicate us."

"But Noah, I'm hungry," Izzy nagged.

Noah shook his head, "Fine, you do what you want. I'm not here to judge."

"YAR YAR!" Izzy ran along the trail, finding a vine to swing on before approaching Chris.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Okay, I must Admit)**

Noah: Yep. Izzy's gone from crazy to mental asylum insane, but when you think about it for a second or two, she's actually trying to help us...? I don't know, but whatever she's doing, I know something isn't going to go as planned when she brings anything but food. Although, I would go on about her physique, but that's just changing the subject.

* * *

As Team Victory was making their way to a far, but decent place to hang out for the night, they have heard a battle cry from a distance behind them; it had gotten louder until it had knocked down one of the Team Victory members.

It turned out to be Izzy slamming Ezekiel, who had screamed in pain from face planting into the ground, hit from the sudden appearance of Izzy.

"Whoops! Sorry Zeke!" Izzy quickly apologized as she grabbed his toque off of his head.

"Hey!" Ezekiel weakly yelped, "Give that back, eh!"

Izzy laughed maniacally as she approached Lindsay and Bridgette.

"Guys, I'm kinda hungry, and you have like so much food. Is it cool if I could borrow some fruit?" Izzy asked, but was turned down. Plan B was to pull the puppy dog eye trick; Lindsay turned out to feel bad and gave a handful of fruit.

Izzy gasped, "Aw, what? Gee, thanks, Linds! You're awesome! I'll cya guys sometime later!" Izzy ran back with fruit to her team, but quickly encountered a monkey.

"Hey there, cutie! I'm Izzy! And what's your-" the monkey quickly jumped onto Izzy's head crazily, "Whoa whoa! Easy there, fella! I'm gonna call you Chippy! I like that!"

The monkey had seem to tame itself as it sat onto Izzy's head. After about a hundred feet of walking, she had found her team.

Izzy jumped around, "Hey guys! I managed to find food from the other team!" She threw fruit at her other teammates as she gave a banana to her monkey friend. She awed with adorability, but then gasped as the monkey quickly had jumped away from her head.

"Hey! W-Where are you-" Izzy thought she would've lost her monkey friend, but it had appeared to have attacked Noah.

As he struggled, the monkey had been pulling his hair, "Your monkey friend must have a strong attraction to me," he forcefully grabbed the primate out of his hair before it had ran back to Izzy scared.

"Aw, is Noah scaring you, Chippy?" Izzy had ran her fingers onto its back softly, shushing it from going insane, "He didn't mean to do that to you. He's just a boring kid with nothing better to do than throw sarcasm."

"I heard that."

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

"Chris! CHRIS! ANSWER!" Gwen screamed into the walkie-talkie before she slammed it onto the ground.

"Calm down, I have a cell phone," Katie struggled to get the cell phone from her pocket, but quickly had gotten to it, "Oh.. no signal. That's nice."

Sierra quickly thought of something, "Ooh! I know! Maybe we can-"

"No. There is no way we are going to see those X-ray vision glasses again," Heather quickly denied.

Before Sierra could say another word, one of the Zing Zings started playing the guitar to a tune in A minor. Since they couldn't speak, the music remained instrumental as some had thought it had been a trance by the Zing Zings.

The music had remained playing until Heather had gotten sick and tired, "Enough with the music already!"

As she had struggled to get out of the rope that kept the team tangled in, she couldn't really get her legs to move at all.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Heather snapped at one of the Zing Zings, who had pointed to himself, "You come over here!" As it approached Heather, it had remained still.

Heather continued, "I have no idea what language you speak or how you all communicate, but this is seriously getting out of hand! You better get us out of here or I will beat the living crap out of you."

Frightened, the Zing Zing had ran off, uncovering a wood statue which had a similar bust physique of Heather. With the exception of a gold tooth, Heather had fit the match nearly perfect, except she didn't have a missing tooth.

The Zing Zings had charged toward Heather.

"Hey hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" She struggled until she had figured out what they had been trying to do. "Wait.. According to you illiterate Peruvian tribesmen, I'm a goddess?" She grinned, "Well, aren't _I_ lucky!"

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (I Knew It)!**

Heather: (She is wearing a pink lei along with a prosthetic tooth that would cover over one of her front teeth). Even as a child, I knew a group of people would worship me. Now that the day has come, I guess my days of waiting are over. I can't wait to get a title for Empress of the Universe, then one day, everybody would be under my rules! (She laughs in an evil matter until she covers her mouth embarrassedly).

Gwen: So those people actually like Heather? (She shrugs). Can't see why they would actually put her in a reign as a goddess of their own kind.

* * *

**Team Victory:**

"Aw, it's nighttime already? But it seemed like it was daytime like a moment ago!" Lindsay gazed at the sky as she was awaiting for the tent to finish being built.

As Bridgette and Harold adjusted the tent, they were just about done.

"But thanks to this reward, we have food and shelter!" Bridgette gave a toothy grin, "I think we have this in the bag, don't you think?"

Harold agreed by nodding, "Best is, this tent is repellent to any species of bugs. I'm pleasantly surprised about not having any bug allergies since I had an ant farm at one point."

Seconds later, Ezekiel came running with handfuls of food he had holding with the support of his arms, "Guys! You're not gonna guess how much food I found, eh!"

This had surprisingly shocked the team, "Where'd you find all of that?" All but Ezekiel asked in unison.

"I dunno, but I just found it hangin' from trees and such," He shrugged, trying not to drop any of the fruit onto the dirty ground.

Lindsay ran up to Ezekiel, grabbing bananas and many other fruit that was on him, "Aw, thanks Elliot! This is like something we could totally feed off of until tomorrow! Wait.. What time is it?" She asked curiously.

"Adven-" Harold jokingly had said until a group of monkeys decided to tackle him, which really caused him to freak out, "No! No! I mean, Dusk! DUSK! TO THE POINT WHERE IT'S ALMOST NIGHT!" After screaming so, the monkeys had jumped off of Harold, with one calmly running up to Lindsay.

This caused Lindsay to gasp, "Awww! Those poor monkeys only wanted a play mate, Harry!" Lindsay was worried, then took one of the calmer monkeys into her arms.

"See? It's not causing any harm. All he wants is a banana! It's so cute!" She gushed about the monkey that had been chewing on the banana given to.

* * *

**Team Chris:**

It had been nighttime for a while, and it was a bit dark, but thankfully, somebody had an idea.

"Amigos, darkness has arrived, and light is running scarce. We must build a fire and make more shelter," Alejandro suggested, which had Izzy grinning wider than she ever had.

"Did somebody say fire?" Izzy beamed as she jumped onto Alejandro's arms, "Izzy loves building a good fire!"

All he could give was an arched eyebrow, "Izzy, would you please calm down? I know how excited you are to build a fire for our team, but-"

"There is no way we are letting Izzy build a fire," Noah cut Alejandro off mid-sentence.

Alejandro nodded, "Besides," he said, letting Izzy out of his arms gently, "I can build the fire. Mi abuelo would teach me how to set up strong fires back when I was younger anytime we would set camp back in my hometown."

Owen grinned, "Al should build the fire! He sounds experienced!"

"Suit yourself. At least the outcome of it wouldn't cause a forest fire," Noah shrugged before he turned his attention to the last piece of fruit. Also eying it was Tyler, who had then caught Noah's eying.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for that fruit, bro?" Tyler grinned.

Noah shrugged, "If you say so."

Tyler bit his lip with a grin, "C'mon, bro! Let's do this! I'm feeling lucky! And hungry."

"Let's see what you got then," Noah smirked.

As the two started playing the game, the two ended up tying with paper, then again with rock, until..

"Well, Tyler, it looks like-"

"Best outta three!" Tyler felt the rush in his body, going for another round, winning by using rock against Noah's scissors, "Boom Shaka Laka! Well, dude, this is a sudden death round."

Noah scoffed with a grin, "It doesn't really matter, but another round wouldn't hurt," he gave a serious look.

Tyler gave a determined smile until he ended losing with Noah's paper against Tyler's rock.

"Aw, dude, what? That was so slick! Best out of five?" Tyler pleaded.

Noah took the fruit with much pride, "Sorry, dude, but you said best out of three, but I'll be fair," he said, taking the fruit, attempting to give half of it to Tyler.

Tyler looked at Noah, "Dude, you sure? I mean, you did win fair and square."

"Hey. I'm not that selfish of a person, aren't I now?" Noah offered it, but was quickly declined by Tyler, who then decided just to take it after eying at the fruit for a few seconds.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (He's Not so Bad)!**

Tyler:Noah's a pretty cool dude, and not as bad as I thought. Sure, we're polar opposites with how he shows absolutely no interest in sports, but he's wicked smart! He's like.. a walking, talking book of knowledge! With everything such as a dictionary, encyclopedia, and even a thesaurus! I wish I could be that intelligent, but I guess my strong fingers are a gift for being so awesome!

* * *

About twenty minutes after the fire, the game, and the whole fruit thing had been settled down, everybody had felt a bit weary from the long day the team had from flying in an uncomfortable jet to running around the woods to find Machu Picchu.

"We must slumber," Alejandro looked over at how late it had been, "We need sleep for the day ahead of us."

"But it's sooooo earlyyyyy!" Izzy whined because she felt the night was young.

Trent looked over at a watch that had been in his pocket for a while, "I don't think it's early, Iz. Just look at the time," he had shown Izzy the clock.

"Aw maaaan! You guys are-" Izzy was about to complain how boring her team had been until a growling noise had been heard.

"Yay monsters!" Izzy cheered, "I wonder what kind of monsters are in these kind of forests! I've always wanted to-" she was cut off mid-sentence again when the flames of the fire were suddenly blown out.

Owen freaked, "The fire! It's out! No one is safe!" He had clung onto the closest person to him.

"Dude, there's no time for a hug fest. This is serious," the voice turned out to be Noah, who was trying to breathe due to the sudden tight embrace from his chubby buddy.

"I know! I just needed to find something to somebody to hold onto!" He then let go until bugs had suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

Still in total darkness, the team started to get nervous, trying to get up as slowly as they could until a girly screech from Tyler bolted out, starting to run away from the campsite.

Alejandro tried to settle the group down, "Amigos! Please calm down! There is nothing to be afraid of! I know there are big.. scary.. deadly.. Okay, let's get out of here!" He suggested, while the team had ran away from the campsite, following Tyler.

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

Despite how late it had been, three out of the five contestants were still up. Heather was too busy praising her title as a goddess, while Gwen wasn't too pleased with the idea, and Cody was just minding his own business, just relieved Sierra had fallen asleep.

"Am I the only one here who gets worship from you guys?" Heather grinned as she had been given a tropical drink, "Thank you. Now, what was I saying? Oh! You guys are good!"

Gwen couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Have fun while that lasts," she chuckled before Heather threw a squeezed piece of lemon at Gwen's face.

"Hush, unworthy one!" Heather took a sip, "Now be worthy of me!"

Ignoring Heather, Gwen started to steam with anger, showing the redness from her face.

Cody leaned over to Gwen, whispering, "Hey, don't let her get to ya. I know how nerve-wrecking it is to have somebody up in your face like that, but I believe you're better than that," he smiled calmly at Gwen.

"Really? You mean that?" She brightened up a bit, "Thanks. And.. do me one favour and pretend like you never did touch down there?"

"Down where?"

"My butt, silly. Remember? The batteries?" Gwen brought up earlier, while Cody glanced at Sierra, who had then fell asleep.

Cody looked back at Gwen, "Oh.. right. I get carried away sometimes. I make it obvious, don't I," he chuckled quietly.

Gwen smiled a bit wider, "Kind of, to tell the truth. Thanks again, Cody. I always thought you were a great guy."

"You too, heh.. Well.. a great gal.." Cody chuckled shyly, "Hey.. Since Trent's back in the game and all, are you going to uh.. try to give him a second chance and all?"

The goth girl shrugged, "I'll have to play it by ear.. I guess. I don't know. We have been getting along well lately. Why?"

Cody had placed his hand onto her shoulder, "Gwen, you do know if you ever need me for any reason, I'll be there. If you decide to change your mind about that, I'll be your guest."

"Gee, Cody," Gwen chuckled, "Hey, look, don't bring this out to anybody else, but if I need you for anything, I'll give you a heads up, but just not now. But to show my gratitude," she looked to see if Sierra was sound asleep, along if Heather was too busy fraternizing with the Zing Zings, and placed her hand onto his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

This surprised Cody, who had looked at Gwen, smiling at him.

"What can I say? You've grown onto me these days." She smiled.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (She Kissed Me)!**

Cody: She.. She kissed me! Gwen kissed me! Although it was on the cheek, but she still kissed me! And she may give me a chance! Oh, I shouldn't be bragging, but my heart is skipping beats! I don't think I'll ever wash this cheek off ever again! I just hope Sierra doesn't find this out until.. _(He slowly turns his face to the camera, realizing she may see this when it's aired on television). _Crap!

* * *

**Sunrise Has Come!**

**Team Victory:**

Everyone but Ezekiel had been sound asleep, since he would get up at the crack of dawn every morning, no matter what day it had been. Stretching, he found himself realizing that his team could be using this time to run to Machu Picchu.

"Yo! Guys! Get up! We gotta run to that site, eh!" He yelped, in hopes of waking them up. Approaching Bridgette, he stared for a bit, watching how peacefully she slept; she looked like an angel in slumber or when she had been awake.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Wow, eh).**

Ezekiel: I never knew how peaceful Bridgette slept, eh. It was kind of best to not disturb her.

Lindsay: Owwie! I nearly hit my head onto the ground from sleep abruption. Now where will I get my beauty sleep?

* * *

As soon as the contestants had awaken from Ezekiel's reminder of going to Machu Picchu, they had realized the time, to which they had overslept.

"Crap! We overslept!" Bridgette looked at the time from the digital watch given by Chris, "It's eight thirty!"

"What!" The rest of the team yelled in unison, "Now what do we do?"

Lindsay tapped her chin, "How about we run? But my boots aren't the best with running situations."

Bridgette agreed, "Maybe because it's the only thing we can do. Now let's go!" With that being said, the team (except Lindsay) had started running toward their left, heading for Machu Picchu.

"Wait up, guys!" Lindsay pleaded as she was trying to think of another alternative, "Oh well!" she said, catching up with her teammates.

After much running and climbing, the team had made it to Machu Picchu. Relieved to see Chris, they had finally managed to know what the last task had been.

"Hello, Victors and Victresses! Looks like you are all still in first place!" Chris had told the team, who managed to smile wearily, "All you gotta do is find the treasure before anyone else, and you'll leave Peru in first class."

With that being said, the team had climbed the rest of the steps, in hopes of finding the treasure.

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

Most of the team had woken up, with Cody, Heather and Sierra being the only ones up.

"I guess she was really tired," Cody looked at Gwen, who had sounded surely asleep.

Sierra looked over, "But at least you're up!" She grinned at Cody, who had tried to move her arm closer to Cody, bu ended up slapping it onto Gwen's back, causing her to wake up.

"Ah!" Gwen yelped, "I swear I didn't fall asleep on my canvas!" She quickly mouthed, finding out she had been still tied up, "And why are we still tied up? Do something!"

Heather was too busy sitting in her throne, "What if I asked, and it makes them angry? Then, one of you has to sacrifice your life for your own sake."

"She has a point," Cody pointed out.

* * *

**Team Chris:**

After much running to find Machu Picchu, the team had finally made it there after much scrutinizing, and running, of course. Making it on top, Izzy was too excited, and decided to make her way up by various flips, passing Chris up, along with her team.

"Team I am Super Duper Lightning Hot! Looks like you're in for the silver medal, but there's still time to retrieve that gold! Go! Go!" He had then been stampeded by a team full of guys.. besides Izzy, who had been searching before any of her teammates.

Owen and Noah had been searching, while Alejandro, Trent and Tyler teamed up, in hopes of covering more ground.

"Hey, Iz. You look like you know where shiny things are," Owen grinned. "Do you have any idea where you can find some?" He grinned with anticipation.

"Just follow your nose! For the fruity taste that shows!" Izzy had flipped her way into finding the gold.

"Fruit? Where?" Owen ran away, leaving Noah with his arms folded and eye rolling.

Not much time had passed, and somebody had yelled out excitedly, "FOUND IT!"

It was somebody from Team Victory. Running up to Chris, it turned out to be Ezekiel, along with the rest of the team following behind him.

"AND TEAM VICTORY WINS IT! And Zeke, I'm pleasantly surprised about how much you've done," Chris had given a thumbs up, which surprised Ezekiel, who had given a small smile.

* * *

**Cockpit Confessional: (What)!**

Chris: Out of all people, Zeke finds it? Wow.. I don't know, man. I mean, I was expecting him to fall off the steps to the actual site and all, but I do have to say, that was pretty.. weird.

Chef: Says you. You don't even like the kid.

Chris: Neither do you! Why couldn't you just taken off on the way to Egypt then?

Chef: So what? Even if it would've been one less to worry about, he may've been stowin' away anyways. That kid is just so persistent!

* * *

**Team Amazon:**

Now that everybody had been up thanks to the ruckus from earlier, they still had found themselves tied up until..

"CHEF!" Everybody from Team Amazon except for Heather said in unison, feeling relief.

"No! It's okay! If you want to remain on their good side, I suggest you kneel before me," Heather grinned, signaling how she should be bowed down. "In case you haven't heard, I'm more of a goddess to these Zing Zings."

Chef grunted, "Those aren't Zing Zings. They're just normal Peruvian teenagers." He then used the butcher knife to cut the rope, freeing the team.

"But the outfits."

"The weird musical ballad."

"The spears!"

Heather seemed more shocked with this than any other team member, "You're just.. ACTORS!"

Chef then finished, "Not only are they actors, but you may want to find one other thing out. You see, somebody had taken their time to Peru to help all of this out, and as much as she whined, screamed, and couldn't help herself but to threaten,"

"Wait.. Somebody was behind this challenge?" Heather freaked, "And I actually let them put a golden tooth in MY mouth? Ew ew ew! Get it away from me!" She threw the tooth out of her way, never having to worry about it again.

The director turned out to be one of the female Zing Zings, and also an actress. She, too, was tan, but looked strangely different due to a different hair colour. She was wearing a mask to cover her anonymity, but the body structure was a bit familiar.

"Show yourself, you.. You lousy play director!" Heather yelled, "Don't make me go up there!" Heather reached herself closer to the female, whose mask ended up falling to the ground.

GASP!

Heather looked up at the director, AKA: A former teammate. "No way. YOU couldn't have done this! Not you!"

"I'm sure I've had as much fun with this as you guys did," the former female competitor had smiled; it was Courtney, "Oh, and thanks again for letting me do this or you and Chris would've been sued, and this show would've been history," she told Chef, who just shrugged.

This time, Chef had been able to talk, "Yeah, yeah, but it doesn't mean you get to compete again."

"WHAT! What do you mean I can't compete again? After all I've done! This is an outrage!"

Heather snickered.

Chef finished, "Sorry, but dems the breaks. Unless you want to be an intern, and risk your life. Either one or the otha."

Growling, Courtney stomped her foot, "Fine! I rather stay here and direct a ridiculous jungle production than go with a bunch of freaks around the world anyways!"

"Besides, your team lost, and you gotta vote someone out," Chef finished telling Team Amazon in a normal tone voice.

* * *

**Bathroom Confessional: (Why does SHE have to do this)?**

Heather: I know for a FACT Courtney was under this challenge because we voted her out in Japan! She was doing this as a revenge plan against us! That little sneak! Ugh! And she was trying to get back into the game? Nuh uh. We voted you out fair and square! But who shall I vote for now? Gwen. Why Gwen? Oh, she led us to the wrong direction!

Courtney: It was simple, really. I was in Peru for a vacation, and to get away from everything and everybody. Since I were to get paid for directing a jungle production of MacBeth, that gave me a chance to make some money. Hello? I don't even know why I'm in this confessional. Oh well, I did lie about the whole directing thing anyways; I would probably rather be a stewardess for Chris's jet than an intern that has to demonstrate life-threatening challenges anyways! _(Her new PDA notifies that she has a message)._ A message from Duncan! Let's see what he has to- _(She finds out she runs out of signal)._ Out of signal? What do you mean out of signal? Now I can't read the message! Agh! Chris is going to get it!

* * *

**First Class:**

"Yaaaay! We won!" Lindsay hugged a group of her teammates, smiling cheerfully. "Say, Brittany, is it alright with you and everyone else if I invited Tyler?"

Bridgette nodded, smiling, "Of course! Feel free!"

This made Lindsay jump with glee, "Yaaay! Thank you so much!" She hugged Bridgette, running out of first class to come and get Tyler.

"I'm glad she's happy," Bridgette smiled as she took a spot next to DJ.

"Yep," he agreed as a female stewardess offered cookies, taking one from the plate.

* * *

**Dining Hall:**

The losing teams had settled in for some eating after over eighteen hours worth of a challenge. Owen was too busy scarfing food into his mouth down his throat, while others were too busy trying to ignore Owen's actions. Team Amazon was busy discussing who they were going to vote out.

"Well, we can't vote out Courtney," Sierra discussed, "Since you know, she's not in the game, but you did cause us to lose from the wrong direction," she looked at Gwen, "But, I can join you guys into voting Heather, too, under ONE condition!"

Gwen arched an eyebrow.

Sierra pointed her finger at Gwen, "You have to stop being so nice to Cody!"

"As long as it gets Heather out of the game, you've got yourself a deal," Gwen looked over to Sierra, agreeing with her, then looking around, "Wait.. We're missing someone."

"Oh, you mean Heather? She went-" Cody responded before Gwen cut him off mid-sentence.

Gwen shushed him, "No, it's not Heather. Oh crap."

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the Amazon:**

"Are they serious! Since when the stupid jet leave?" A voice yelled.

* * *

**Flashing to the Dining Hall:**

"Alright, who decided to distract her?" Gwen questioned, but the two shook their heads, "Oh well, she did get a little too carried away with the actors anyways.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony:**

Team Amazon was awaiting Chris's arrival, after much that they had discussed for who they were going to vote out. After time going by, a tan hand had tapped onto Heather's shoulder.

Turning behind, she encountered Alejandro, who smirked.

"Oh.. It's Alexander," Heather remarked, "What do you want?"

Alejandro folded his arms, "I'm just here to tell you that the game without you would make it so much easier for mostly.. me!" He gave a chipper smile, "It's so sad to see this happen."

"Since when is that going to happen? I know you messed with Leshawna; it's not my fault she's eliminated," Heather reminded him.

"Ah," Alejandro started, "But with a temptation of a kiss, even you wouldn't be able to resist me.. Forever," Alejandro leaned closer to Heather, who had done the same.

She smiled maliciously, "I would.. love.. to.." Leaning in closer, she paused her words. As her face was close enough, she stopped with a smirk on her face, "Crush you!"

This made Alejandro wince, hiding due to Chris (And Courtney's) arrival.

"Chris, you have to let me back on the show!" Courtney whined as she walked (more like followed) behind Chris, who ignored her until he had reached the ceremony room.

"I can make this show millions! You have to let me in!" Courtney talked before Chris placed his fingers, pinching her lips.

Chris gave a serious look, "Sorry, Court, but I can't let ya! You've gotten eliminated, and it's more fair if I did tell you that! Besides, it's either you hit the hay or whatever you feel is appropriate, but it can't be getting back into the game!"

Courtney sighed aggravatingly, "Fine! Just.. At least let me vote somebody off then I can be one of your stewardesses! As long as I don't have to demonstrate ANY challenge!"

"Fine! Fine! Whatever you say," Chris then sighed, "We _were _going to air all of the confessionals having to do with voting and such, but, I guess Courtney gave me a better alternative! So, former competitor, spit it out!"

"As much as I want one out, I then think twice and want the other out," Courtney tapped her chin, "Heather? Let's say you?"

Heather's eyes widened in rage, "What! You want my butt off of the game! This.. This is rigged!"

"Rigged? Sorry, dudette! Looks like your butt's outta here," Chris smiled, "But.. just not today!"

"WHAT?" said everybody in unison from the team.

Chris chuckled, "Looks like you're already missing one teammate, but who cares about her anyways? She can be considered eliminated, I guess!"

"Wait.. What happened to Katie? Wasn't she with us when we were on our way to the jet?" Gwen arched an eyebrow.

He sipped his coffee, "Well, she did get kind of distracted, and time was going by quick, so we had to get the heck out of the forest."

"That's just cruel," replied Gwen.

Taking his last sip of coffee, Chris went on, "Well, Heather, you may've gotten away with this one, but, I don't think anybody would be happy with this outcome."

Heather growled in response.

"You're welcome," remarked Chris, "Where will our next challenge bring us? Will Heather be able to stay in the game for as long as she expects? What will happen when I make Courtney wear this skimpy stewardess outfit?"

"NOPE!"

"Find out next time on an exciting thrilled episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah, I messed up terribly on this chapter after putting it off for so long! I thought when I got to the dusk part that it started turning out a bit bland. And truthfully, I kind of had to be a bit cruel to Katie because my opinion for her kind of changed, but it doesn't mean I hate her guts! She just grew a little boring, you know?

And yes, a cute moment between Gwen and Cody, which was probably needed because of many many reasons. Let's hope Sierra doesn't find that out! I know I didn't make DJ talk too much mainly because I was trying to put more attention on Trent, pretty much making up for the other times he hadn't talked in the previous chapters. And a bit of Ezekiel praise was in this as well for my good friend Kobold.

Again, I apologize if some of the chapter didn't make as much sense. I had to use the episode to make sure I didn't repeat some parts or if I got carried away and started rambling out of nonsense, and even typing in the wrong quotes for the wrong characters.

Next chapter is something you may or may not expect at the end! I have my thoughts on what goes on in this story! Muahahahaha!


End file.
